Polos Opuestos
by Persei
Summary: SetoxJoey. Polos Opuestos con un factor igual: la intensidad. Si algún día te preguntas por tu amor, búscalo en aquel ión contrario al tuyo, encontrarás más de una sorpresa, y si no lo aceptas, lo inevitable se encargará de tí. R&R.
1. Una debilidad

**POLOS OPUESTOS**

**CAPÍTULO I: UNA DEBILIDAD**

**BY AKERU FUJIMI**

WARNING: ESTE FIC ES YAOI, CUALQUIER PERSONA QUE LE GUSTE O NO EL YAOI ES BIENVENIDA, ASÍ COMO SUS COMENTARIOS n.n

DISCLAIMER: NINGÚN PERSONAJE DE YU-GI-OH! ES MÍO, S"LO LOS OCUPO PARA ESTE FIC SIN INTENCI"N DE LUCRO

* * *

**Capitulo I, inicio:**

POV de Seto

_Es interesante imaginar una vida como la mía, la vida del "todo lo puede, todo lo sabe", del "todopoderoso" Seto Kaiba, dueño de una de las empresas virtuales más importantes del mundo, un CEO en potencial, multimillonario y atractivo... si, es verdad, ante los ojos del mundo lo tengo todo pero... me preguntó si en realidad es así... RAYOS!! No puedo creer lo patético que he llegado a ser, debatiéndome en mis propios pensamientos acerca de si soy feliz o no, de cuándo a acá comenze a pensar en mi felicidad?, qué más da, al fin del cabo si mi hermanito es feliz yo también lo soy... esa es mi felicidad_

_De pronto mi vida se ha vuelto más en una rutina... casi un deber, todos los días es lo mismo, levantarme de madrugada para ir a Kaiba Corp y arreglar los asuntos pendientes del día anterior, luego ir a la escuela... sólo voy porque si no obtengo el título no me podré proclamar el dueño en absoluto de Kaiba Corp y tampoco podría librarme de esos inútiles que me vigilan. Como si esos seres llamados "profesores" me pudieran enseñar algo, yo se más que todos ellos juntos pero aún así no desperdiciaré mi tiempo reprochando de ellos, con algo deben de ganarse la vida no? Desde cuándo mi vida comenzó a parecerme aburrida? Será desde el último duelo, en el que vencí a Yugi o habrá sido desde el día en que no hay nadie mejor que yo en cualquier área de importancia? De cualquier manera siempre traigo una diversión bajo la manga, el perro callejero de Joey Wheeler... tan vago, tan desaliñado, la basura andante, si, esa es la descripción para alguien como el, realmente es todo lo que yo aborrecería en una persona, riendose cuando no hay gracia alguna, sin sentido de la puntualidad ni de la presentación, en pocas palabras, un "alguien" que se toma todo a la ligera, como si con una sonrisa se arreglase el mundo... vaya idiota_

_Bien, es hora de irme a esa "escuela" a "prepararme para ser alguien en la vida"... Bah! Puras patrañas, yo ya no necesito nada, soy perfecto, no hay emoción alguna que me aparte de mi raciocinio, sólo mi hermanito y con eso estoy bien, no necesito de nadie más..._

_Con estas palabras, salgo de mi oficina tomando mi laptop y mi maletín. Al bajar, una limusina negra ya me esperaba ahí afuera. Subo tras escuchar un "buenos días señor Kaiba". En no más de 5 minutos llego a la escuela, subo lentamente los escalones, entro y como siempre, soy el primero en llegar pero... esta vez no era así... un chico de cabellos dorados y tez clara con ojos mieles se encontraba ya ahí dentro pero... al parecer se encuentra dormido aunque tras el golpe de la puerta al ser cerrada se despertó con el sonido, como si algo lo hubiese asustado_

_- KAIBA!! Qué no te enseñaron a tratar con más delicadeza una puerta? – me pregunta molesto el cachorro_

_- Calla perro, puedo escucharte ladrar perfectamente, no hay razón para que ladres más fuerte – le digo secamente, como siempre_

_- Kaiba siempre eres igual que todos los días? UN FASTIDIO!!!! – exclamó visiblemente enojado viéndome con cara de pocos amigos_

_- Y tú perro tienes que ser igual de molesto? – pregunto sin inmutarme de las palabras anteriores_

_- Agh!! – grito el chico de ojos mieles – Maldita sea Kaiba!! Por una vez en tu maldita vida deja de creerte el mejor!! El que tengas una compañía, tengas creatividad y sepas tratar tus asuntos de negocios no significa que puedas pasearte por la vida pisando a todos sólo porque te crees perfecto!! – me dijo esta vez entre una mezcla de sinceridad y enfado_

_Yo le doy una sonrisa irónica, lo volteó a verlo a los ojos, mis ojos azul prusiano y los ojos miel dulce de él se observaron unos instantes, la miel fue congelada ante mi azul_

_- Corrección perro, no me creo...SOY perfecto – digo sentándome en mi asiento _

_Puedo notar que esto no le hizo gracia alguna... cierra su puño derecho con fuerza y veo que baja la mirada, realmente su paciencia estaba a punto de derrumbarse..._

POV narrador

Joey sentía como la sangre hervía y subía lentamente por su cuerpo, en todo lo que llevaba de conocerlo nunca había tenido tantas ganas de golpearlo. Sin poder resistir más se lanzó contra Kaiba, estaba a punto de darle fin a toda esta discusión, y no de la mejor forma

Al parecer el CEO también se había percatado de esto poniéndose de pie, viéndolo bien, Joey estaba más enfurecido que nunca, sus ojos ya no se mostraban alegres, sino con una ira tremenda... eso le traía recuerdos al CEO...

POV Seto

_Joey se acerca más y más a mí, yo retrocedo lentamente, para intentar olvidarme de esos recuerdos que, a pesar del tiempo que ha transcurrido desde entonces, no dejan de atormentarme, qué diablos? No maldita banca, siento que mi pie se ha atorado con algo, qué es eso? Vaya eso estuvo cerca, el perrucho de Wheeler me ha lanzado un golpe y lo esquivé de repente, veo que está a punto de lanzarme otro golpe... no... estoy a punto de caerme, está maldita banca ha interrumpido mi retroceso... pero aun así no le mostraré a ese perrucho que estoy a punto de caer, lo tomaré y lo lanzaré al suelo... ya lo tengo sujetado pero... no puedo creerlo, lo he dejado caer encima mío_

_RAYOS!! Maldita suerte!! Él me está observando... como si mantuviera la mirada ida en sus pensamientos... perro qué piensas?_

POV de Joey

_Maldito Kaiba, logro esquivar mis golpes y me ha lanzado al suelo, pero la movida no le salió como quería... jejeje... ahora lo moleré a golpes... pero... por qué estoy dudando en hacerlo... _

_Puedo sentir su respiración... está nervioso... quién iba a decirlo, el "grandioso" Seto Kaiba está nervioso conmigo cerca... bueno, es comprensible, alguien podría encontrarnos y, por la forma en la que estamos, podría pensar otra cosa... pero por qué no puedo hacer nada, mi cuerpo no me responde... es como si la calidez de Kaiba me estuviera contagiando... este tipo nunca deja de sorprenderme , a pesar de mostrarse tan frío siempre juraría que su cuerpo era igual o más frío... jejeje por eso dicen que el león no es como lo pintan, pero aun así no deja de ser un fastidio... cómo es que nunca había notado el tono azul de los ojos de Kaiba... parecieran que son de un azul rey, pero en realidad es azul prusiano... parecen como un par de océanos... diablos en qué demonios estoy pensando? Debería moverme ya de aquí..._

POV de Seto

_Demonios, no resultó como quería, ahora el perro este ha quedado encima mío... maldición por qué siento que mi corazón se está acelerando... no puedo creer que esta basura me esté poniendo nervioso... perro por qué estás tan agitado? Estás respirando como si tú... también estuvieras nervioso, sería de comprenderse, estás sobre la persona más perfecta del mundo, quién no lo estaría... Vaya, tus facciones son finas, quien lo diría, un vago como tú teniendo facciones tan agraciadas... Nunca me ha importado cómo te veas, sigues siendo lo mismo, un perro callejero. _

_Ahora que lo recuerdo, comencé a llamarte perro por el color de ojos que tienes, son castaño claro y están llenos de esperanza, calidez y alegría, no más que sentimientos absurdos que los perros siempre proyectan... maldición por qué no puedo empujarlo y hacerlo de una buena vez a un lado... odio tenerlo así de cerca... puedo sentir como su desagradable calidez contagia mi cuerpo... Maldición, qué rayos pienso?_

_- Alejáte perro!! – le digo empujándolo hacia fuera de mí _

_- TU fuiste el idiota que nos tiró a los dos al piso!! – me reprocha el perro_

_- Idiota no pienso perder mi valioso con una basura como tú – le digo lo más frío que puedo, me vuelvo a sentar y comienzo a teclear en mi laptop sin hacerle más caso_

POV de Joey

_Maldito idiota, qué se cree, el fue quien provocó todo esto, no veo por qué siempre me echa la culpa a mí. Y encima de eso ignora todo lo que le digo, ayyyyy!! Este tipo es desesperante!!! Pero yo voy a hacer que me ponga atención, si señor, no voy a dejar que se salga con la suya!! Joey Wheeler jamás se deja de sus enemigos_

_- Kaiba!! – le digo, él voltea a verme con su expresión habitual de "no molestes", aún así me dirijo a él con paso firme_

_- Y ahora qué quieres perro? – me pregunta con su también habitual fastidio_

_- Quiero esto... - le digo tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y lo beso... LO BESO!!?? Diablos qué demonios estoy haciendo??!! Pero... por qué tengo ganas de profundizarlo?_

POV de Seto

_Perro maldito, qué se ha creído al hablarme de forma tan altanera, estoy a punto de responderle cuando veo que el me toma con enojo del cuello de la camisa y... me besa... ME BESA!!! Maldición!! perro callejero cómo se ha atrevido, esta si que no se la perdonaré... ahora si lo acabare a golpes!! Pero qué demonios, por qué no puedo golpearlo y apartarlo para matarlo, diablos mi cuerpo no responde... no puedo creer que un simple beso me haya inmovilizado... pero qué demonios intenta hacer, acaso... acaso esto le ha agradado? _

_De pronto, algo en mí comienza a ponerse tenso, sí, en definitiva es que no quiero tenerlo así contra mí, ya basta de debilidades!! No fui ni soy ni seré débil, si lo que este perro quiere es ganarme, no lo conseguir_

_Me levanto y apretando aún sus labios contra los míos lo arrincono contra una de las paredes, ahí inmovilizo sus manos entrelazándolas contra las mías y poniéndolas contra la pared, pronto me abro paso dentro de su boca, el no opone resistencia alguna... ahí dentro juego con todo lo que yo quiera... jamás pensé que besar a Wheeler fuera tan... entretenido? Si, así es como se le podría describir, sólo como una diversión..._

POV de Joey

_Kaiba... me ha inmovilizado... me siento como un cachorro abandonado e indefenso... no puedo creer que la cercanía de Kaiba me pudiera hacer sentir tan inseguro... por qué no simplemente lo aparto y me voy de este lugar?... si yo sé la respuesta y aunque me cueste admitirlo, jamás me he mentido a mí mismo y esta no será la excepción... me agrada tener este contacto y algo me hace pensar que él no me es del todo indiferente... cielos... no creí que Kaiba fuera tan bueno besando... jamás le he conocido una sola novia y aún así... no parece del todo inexperto... un momento, Kaiba es quien me está besando ahora!! Me ha aprisionado contra la pared y ha profundizado el beso, no es que me desagrade pero... por qué lo ha hecho? Se supone que me odia... Maldito!! sólo me ha tomado como una diversión!! Y yo... yo soy un tonto por seguir permitiendo el contacto de su labios con los míos, de estar adulando la calidez que siento al estar así de cerca con él, de pensar que tal vez no me sería indiferente... Detesto estar así con él!! Siempre ha sido igual... ante él siempre quedo como el más débil, pero esta vez no será así, no señor, si lo que quería era una diversión de Joey Wheeler no lo conseguirá, con su dinero que se busqué a alguien más, yo no me humillaré de esta manera_

_Con gran esfuerzo, puesto que es más grande que yo, cosa que detesto, lo empujo bruscamente, rompiendo así el beso, el me mira con enfado y yo... yo no lo miro, sólo sé que salí corriendo de ahí y llegué hasta este árbol y comienzo a creer que lo que dice Kaiba es verdad, soy un débil..._

POV de Seto

_Bien, ahora que estoy dentro puedo decir que Joey Wheeler tiene un sabor dulce, ha cerrado sus ojos, al igual que yo, dejándose llevar por esto, pero se está tensando, qué estará pensando? Acaso se ha dado cuenta que esto que hacemos no es normal? Si es así no me importa, JAMÁS me lo tomaré en serio, como dije y lo repito, sólo es una diversión para pasar el tiempo... sólo eso_

_De pronto puedo sentir como sus manos se zafan de mi agarre, y después me empuja, separándome de él de manera muy violenta, yo sólo le miro con enojo, ha interrumpido mi diversión pero... también puedo darme cuenta de que él no se atreve a mirarme siquiera a los ojos, después sale corriendo del salón, qué demonios le habrá pasado? Como sea no me interesa, hasta ahí fue a donde mi diversión llegó, si piensa que iré a buscarlo está equivocado, al menos eso le demostrará que no me importa en lo más mínimo lo que sucedi_

_Vuelvo a mi asiento y comienzo a teclear de nuevo. Nunca me mostré débil, y eso no cambiará y menos por una diversión, jamás pasará eso..._

**_Continuará......... _**

* * *

_Hola a todos!! Déjenme me presento, soy Akeru, una chica nueva en cuestiones de fics yaoi, a mí no me llamaba la atención ni tenía nada en contra, pero de pronto leí un fic de yu-gi-oh! Titulado Dorado y Cálido, al ver que era yaoi y un SetoxJoey se me hizo súper interesante porque el imaginarme a ellos dos como pareja como que si llama la atención y lo leí y sencillamente me fascino, luego continúe leyendo más y más fics de esta parejita y TODOS me encantaron, entonces decidí hacer uno también pero como soy primeriza en fics yaoi y no tengo más inspiración que una papa pues pienso que podría defraudarlos pero pues espero que no sea en su totalidad, con este fic me ayudo mi amiguita Kaissa que tampoco hace yaoi pero me aconsejo y se lo agradezco mucho, pero no los aburro más y mejor me despido, esperando que me dejen review y diciendoles también que pronto actualizaré y porfis NO SEAN TAN DUROS CONMIGO, apenas es mi primer fic yaoi, pero habrá lemon, más adelante, pero habrá n.nU, bueno ahora si me marcho a continuar con mis demás actualizaciones, gracias por leerme. Matta ne!! n.n_


	2. Un impulso

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Yu-gi-oh! me pertenece**

**Advertencia: Este fic tiene contenido lemon yaoi, si no te gusta abstente de leerlo

* * *

**

**Polos Opuestos**

**By: Akeru Fujimi**

**Capítulo II: Impulso**

_**POV de Seto**_

_Bien, el perro de Joey Wheeler no regresa y las clases ya han iniciado, maldición, me estoy preocupando por ese idiota_

_- Oye Yugi – escuchó decir al papanatas de Tristan – Amigo, no sabes dónde está Joey? _

_- No Tristan, no lo he visto desde que iniciaron las clases – dijo con preocupación_

_- Seguramente se le debió haber hecho tarde – escuche decir la voz chillona e insoportable de la "señorita ilusión" _

_- No lo creo, Joey jamás ha faltado a clases por más tarde que sea – _

_- Entonces pasemos a verlo cuando las clases terminen –_

_- Si – dice el niño murciélago con resignación_

_Qué más da? Ese perro no me importa…_

_De pronto escucho el sonar de la campana para el almuerzo, bah! esto estará abarrotado de gente debido al dichoso bailecito organizado por nada menos que la tonta de Tea, qué novedad. Lo mejor será salir a los jardines de atrás, allí estaré sin escuchar los cuchicheos de las niñas bobas acerca de su mejor manera de hacerme acompañar a alguna de ellas al baile, como si no tuviera mejores cosas qué hacer_

_Sin hacer ruido, tomó mi laptop y mi portafolio, salgo del salón sin decir una sola palabra y me dirijo hacia los jardines_

_**POV de Joey**_

_Maldito! Mil veces maldito seas Kaiba, no puedo creer que por tan solo un maldito beso me hayas arruinado el día, tanto así para quedarme aquí y no asistir a clases, maldición, ese cretino sólo jugó conmigo y yo fui un estúpido por haber iniciado todo aquello… qué ganaba yo con robarle un beso? cuando momentos después él fue quien me aprisionó contra la pared_

_AGHHH!!! De sólo acordarme como se abrió paso a mi boca…. NOO debo olvidarme de eso, esto si que es genial, YO deseando que ESE maldito bastardo no se hubiera detenido_

_Suspiré algo cansado, creo que lo mejor sería ir a ver a mis amigos pero neee, este sitio es sumamente tranquilo, además necesito despejar un poco mis pensamientos… alejarlo a ÉL de mi mente… al maldito cretino de Seto Kaiba, un maldito presuntuoso, orgulloso, egocéntrico, idiota… y sin más me quede dormido con esos pensamientos_

_**POV de Seto**_

_Bien, esto será tranquilizante, de pronto me doy cuenta de todo lo que rodea a esa bola de estúpidos, ellos si tienen tiempo para perder y en vez de hacer algo de provecho sólo se limitan a pensar en noviecitas y cosas por el estilo… lo que yo hago es muy diferente, me dedico enteramente a mi empresa y eso me ha estado cansando últimamente… se supone debo comenzar a adelantar el trabajo de pasado mañana pero hay algo que no me deja en paz… Tonterías_

_Me siento al pie de un árbol sumamente frondoso y comienzo a teclear en la laptop, este era un trabajo de mucha facilidad, lo suficiente para terminarlo en unas dos horas pero por alguna extraña razón, hice a un lado la computadora y me estiré… me estiré como cuando tenía 4 años… aún lo recuerdo… en ese momento jamás sabría la vida que me esperaría dos años después_

_Sin saber cómo, quedo dormido en un profundo sueño, un sueño lleno de recuerdos_

_**POV de Joey**_

_Bien, una pesadilla me ha hecho perder el sueño, lo mejor será ir a buscar a Yugi, ya es la hora del almuerzo y ya que estoy en los jardines, no tardaré más de cinco minutos en llegar… Tendré que pensar en una buena cuartada para no tener que decirle el verdadero motivo por el que no me presente_

_Me levanto y me sacudo las hojas secas que se pegaron a mi pantalón, sentí como una brisa fresca golpeaba mi rostro, me sentí aliviado_

_Comencé a caminar lentamente, realmente aun no quería ver a nadie más pero de pronto vi a el dueña de todas mis preocupaciones, ahí tendido en el césped, estaba durmiendo… el muy desgraciado está durmiendo tranquilamente!! Maldito… a veces envidió su vida, él no tiene perturbaciones y preocupaciones acerca de su estabilidad económica pero siempre está solo, aunque diga que con Mokuba tiene suficiente, yo pienso que no es así_

_De pronto siento muchas ganas de acercarme a él y sin más preámbulos lo hago, no importa qe se despierte, de una buena vez por todas vamos a aclarar ciertos asuntos_

_Con paso firme me dirijo hacia él pronto estoy de frente. Puedo ver y oir que está hablando en sueños… Acaso el CEO más grande de todo Japón habla en sueños?... Mi curiosidad es mayor y me agacho lo suficiente para quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de él, cuando escucho lo que dice… me quedo con un vacío en el estómago… qué es esta oprensión que siento en mi pecho?_

_- No te vayas… - lo escucho susurrar dolido – No me dejes… - vuelve a decir mientras que su rostro adopta una expresión un tanto triste_

_Con quién sueñas Kaiba? Por qué le pides que no se vaya? Demonios quisiera irme de aquí pero algo me lo impide, no sé qué es pero la cercanía de la que estoy siendo presa hace que comience a perderme en el aroma de ese perfume francés que siempre utilizas… jamás te has dado cuenta verdad? Yo… yo siempre he necesitado algo de ti y es algo bueno saber que tú no puedes humillarme con eso por la simple razón de que no lo sabes_

_Pronto vuelvo a recordar ese beso… el beso en el que tú sólo pretendías jugar conmigo, creo que sería un buen momento para tomar venganza_

_**POV de Seto**_

_Sé que estoy soñando… pero quiero saber en qué termina… tiempo atrás he tenido estos sueños y jamás he llegado a concluirlos, vaya, si no fuera porque sé que no hay nadie aquí, jamás me hubiera dado la libertad de hablar en sueños_

_Tú… estás ahí y te has ido de mi lado… hasta este momento es donde mi sueño siempre se corta, pero esta vez no será así, lo terminaré a como de lugar_

_Pero de pronto me siento observado… mi nariz ha percibido un aroma dulce, idéntico al de… la persona con la que sueño_

_Si, pareciera increíble, yo el gran Seto Kaiba teniendo un amor platónico, es algo estúpido, lo sé, pero esa es mi única libertad, soñar con ese cachorro y en cada sueño siempre quedo en lo mismo, con nada finalizado_

_Es algo imposible hacerlo verdad, siempre he tratado mal al cachorro y tampoco perderé mi orgullo por pedirle que esté a mi lado, bien podría obligarlo, lo sé, pero hacerle saber que sea como sea, lo quiero a mi lado es una manera de mostrarme débil y eso JAMÁS será visto en mí_

_Este aroma es más fuerte, pareciese que viene de la realidad pero sé perfectamente que no es así, Wheeler salió de la escuela justo después de nuestro "encuentro", además si estuviera aquí ya me hubiera despertado con una de sus bromas o ya hubiera planeado una venganza_

_Pero qué demonios? Siento un gran peso encima mío… diablos, una vez más he perdido el sueño… aún así siento que algo sumamente suave esta rozando mis labios… siento una calidez extrema y además hay algo que me impide moverme, algo esta encima mío y tiene el mismo aroma dulce que desprende el cachorro…_

_**POV de Joey**_

_No sé que estoy haciendo, pero el aroma de Kaiba es embriagante, no me he podido resistir y ahora estoy encima suyo… robándole un beso mientras el sueña… esa es la única manera en que podría volver a besarlo sin que él me aparte de sí_

_Se suponía que esta sería una venganza mía pero ese bastardo ha vuelto a ganar… aunque yo sea quien esté encima suyo, él me ha vuelto a "hechizar" con el alivio de poder volver a probar los labios tan suaves y tibios de los que es poseedor… Maldito, aún dormido sigues siendo perfecto_

_Aunque sólo es un ligero roce, te has ruborizado… DIOS!! estás ruborizado… no puedo creer que a pesar de todo aún te mantengas dormido, con qué estás soñando? Realmente no me importa, con tal de que este momento se alargue un poco más, sé que cuando despiertes me golpearás, pero valdrá la pena_

_Pronto puedo sentir que tus labios se abre un poco y ahora ha llegado mi turno de volver a saborear el aliento tan fresco que tienes, ese aliento que me vuelvo loco, que es tan fresco como la menta, aunque no lo creas, eres un ser extremadamente enloquecedor, ahora he profundizado el beso, jugueteando con tu lengua, así como tu lo hiciste en la mañana conmigo… si de algo me siento orgulloso es de que aprendo rápido_

_Tú… me estás correspondiendo? Pensé que dormías… ni siquiera has abierto los ojos, acaso sabes lo que sucede o… estás soñando con alguien más?_

_**POV de Seto**_

_Esto es verdad… tú estás encima mío y me estabas besando con dulzura y con más ternura de la que ya te había creído imposible siendo que de por si aquello era lo que más tenías en potencial, siento mis mejillas enrojecer, ahora me doy cuenta por qué siempre haga lo que haga no puedo dejar de fastidiarte, necesito saber que no me ignoras_

_Deje entreabrir mis labios y tú… cachorro travieso te aprovechaste y adentraste tu lengua en mi boca… me estás besando con deseo pero no bruscamente… me besas casi de la misma manera en la que te bese durante la mañana… pero no cachorro, no es suficiente, además no es bueno que seas tú quien permanezca arriba_

_Sin abrir mis ojos te abrazo, atrayendote hacia mí, jugando con tu lengua que se mantiene entretenida, pronto tu caes y ahora soy yo quien está arriba, me encuentro jugueteando contigo y tus manos se mueven en una suave y delicada caricia por mi pecho, yo, con pesar me separo un poco de tu rostro, sólo lo suficiente para tomar aire, tú me observas… curioso y a la vez con cierta temor_

_A qué le temes cachorro? Temes que sólo te utilice para mi diversión? Si, en eso tienes razón pero tú también lo haces, es un impulso el volver a sentir tus labios contra los míos, puedo sentir como intentas olvidarte de todo y sólo concentrarte en este momento…_

_**POV de Joey**_

_Seto se ha despertado… Seto? Si, desde hace mucho tiempo que en mis pensamientos ya lo llamo por su nombre, lo miro, intentando encontrar algún rastro de burla pero nada… fracaso rotundamente, el me mira extraño, de pronto me siento nervioso bajo esa mirada que me es difícil describir, me mira con una mirada diferente a todas las que le he visto, tiene una chispa de deseo y otra de ternura… si que eres perfecto… combinas todo lo que tienes a tu alcance y estas en el mejor de los equilibrios_

_Después de que recuperas el aliento vuelves a besarme, entre delicadeza y deseo… no me importa nada… no me importa saber que tú eres mi enemigo… no me importa saber que después de esto me abandonaras y jamás volverá a suceder… lo único que me importa es sentirte… de cualquier forma… pero que calmes este ardor que siento en mi interior, que me hagas olvidar todo… pero todo quedo atrás desde el momento en que te correspondí_

_**POV de Seto**_

_Cachorro, me besas con desespero, me desabrochas uno a uno los botones de la camisa, dejando ya al descubierto mi pecho y bien formado abdomen. Aun así no rompes este beso del cual yo tampoco tengo ganas de arruinarlo, pero mi ansia es mayor_

_Me separo un poco de ti y comienzo a quitarte la camisa, besado cada área que dejo al descubierto… tú comienzas a tensarte un poco pero aún así me permites seguir, eres un cachorro un tanto impaciente… vuelves a besarme y comienzas a desabrocharme el pantalón… yo comienzo a besarte el cuello… se siente tan bien… tan cálido y tan dulce a la vez… jamás pararía de hacerlo pero me he dado cuenta de algo muy importante… el área entre tu oído y cuello es sumamente sensible… sonrió divertido_

_- AHH!! – escuchó tu gemir cuando atravieso con mi lengua tal área luego de eso me enfoco en quitarte tus pantalones_

_**POV de Joey**_

_Ahh!! Seto… has descubierto en qué área soy más sensible… pero esto no se quedará así. He logrado quitarte los pantalones, ya ví la forma de vengarme_

_Con un largo esfuerzo logro bajar mis manos a donde se encuentra tu ya dura hombría y comienzo a masajearla lentamente… que sea una tortura larga para ti_

_- AHHH!! Joey… - escucho mi nombre en tus labios, tu cuerpo se arqueo y comienzas a gemir de placer_

_**POV de Seto**_

_Cachorro… te has vengado pero es hora de mi revancha… logró por fin quitarte los pantalones y te desprendo de la última prenda que te cubre, puedo observar tu sonrojado… eso te hace lucir adorable_

_No puedo resistirme y bajo mi boca a donde se encuentra tu miembro… comenzando con una tortura… aun mayor de la que me hiciste pasar, comienzo a lamerla y tú comienzas a gemir… estas un poco tensado… todo esto te esta haciendo llegar a un extasis aún mayor del que ya eres presa, con la punta de la lengua, rozo la punta de tu hombría y tu te arqueas de placer pero me ves con un poco de reproche_

_- Aún no cachorro – me escuchas decir con una sonrisa_

_Te tomo de la cintura y comienzo a acomodarte… empiezo a besar cada parte de tu cuello y tu sólo me acaricias la espalda y el abdomen_

_**POV de Joey**_

_DIOS! Si alguien me hubiese dicho lo que pasaría conmigo y Seto seguramente lo acabaría a golpes pero está pasando, ya no puedo pensar con claridad y con esas caricias me estoy metiendo en un éxtasis total_

_- Estás seguro de lo que viene? – te escucho decir a lo que yo asiento con la cabeza_

_Uno de tus dedos se adentra en mi y yo me arqueo un poco de dolor que es suprimido por los besos y caricias que no paras de darme. Luego siento la entrada de un segundo dedo… dios estoy sintiendo un poco de dolor pero eso es reemplazado por la idea de que Seto se encuentre en mi interior_

_Comienzo a besarlo con pasión y desenfreno… siento esa necesidad de respirar… de absorber la fragancia tan fresca y embriagante que desprendes_

_Luego siento que un dedo más se adentra en mí… ya estará próximo a que mi deseo se cumpla_

_Pronto siento que tu hombría comienza a adentrarse en mi interior… al principio es un poco de dolor pero luego esto se vuelve sumamente excitante_

_Me estas haciendo perder la razón…_

_**POV de Seto**_

_Cielos! Eres tan estrecho. Ya estoy dentro y no puedo resistirme a moverme dentro de ti… tu comienzas a gemir agitado, igual que yo_

_Cada vez doy embestidas más rápidas y fuertes dentro de ti, pero este no es un placer único, en medio de mi pasión, tomó tu hombría entre mis manos y comienzo a masajearla_

_Tu me besas y arqueas de el placer que te provoco, el ardor de tus mejillas se vuelve más rojo_

_- Ahhh Se…to – gimes en medio de tu éxtasis_

_- Ahh… Joey… - comienzo a susurrarte al oído _

_Doy embestidas más fuertes cada vez más… pronto siento un choque eléctrico que ataca todo mi ser_

_Tú también te arqueas, has recibido una ola de placer arremeter contra tu cuerpo_

_Al sentirlo cerca, ambos gritamos al mismo tiempo_

_Después caemos rendidos y salgo del cuerpo del cachorro_

_**POV de Joey**_

_Kami… estoy cansado pero no me arrepiento… quisiera que esto durara por siempre pero de pronto siento que el cansancio me vence_

_Quedo dormido en tus brazos_

_Ya no me importa nada ni nadie… sólo tú…_

_**POV de Seto**_

_Duerme cachorro… planeo pasarme el día contigo_

_Te doy un beso en la frente y comienzo a vestirme, luego de esto, comienzo contigo, de verdad tienes el sueño pesado, ahora estamos vestidos y te tengo acurrucado entre mis brazos_

_Yo también caigo en un sueño profundo_

_- Me importas – susurro inconscientemente quedando igual de dormido que tú_

_**Continuará…………**_

* * *

_N/A: Ok esto salió siendo un lemon, para ser sincera, el primero en mi corta vida. Si señores, como lo escuchan, teniendo 14 años jamás he escrito un lemon y tampoco un yaoi, por eso se que quizas no les vaya a gustar pero pues no sean tan crueles, me costo mucho hacerlo YOY. Pero bueno paso a los agradecimientos n.n_

_**Ishida Rio: **De veras? YOY, yo pensé que los había dejado fuera de lugar o.o, verdad que si?? Yo me traume con la pareja y ya ves, me salió para hacer un lemon, no sé que opines acerca del capi pero esperaré tu review, ojalá te haya gustado, muchas gracias por recibirme y espero hacer más fics de ellos n.n_

_**Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked:** Sii la mía también, me encanta esta parejita y me anime a hacer mi primer lemon con ellos, no sé como haya quedado y espero me dejes review porque me interesa mucho saber tu opinión, gracias por tu apoyo!!_

_**Guerrera lunar:** Vaya!! Hola Rex!! Ay Rex no seas malvado, pobrecito Joey ¬¬, jejeje no te creas XD, si habrán golpes, ya saben, nada es feliz por siempre,cómo ven que Joey y Kaiba se perdieron en sus deseos e impulsos?? o.oJejeje ojalá les haya gustado el capi y muchas gracias por su review!!_

_**Saori:** YOY Alguien más que piensa que esto no es un fraude, me alegra mucho saber que te gusta el fic y que consideres que a pesar de ser el primero, vaya por buen camino aunque con esto... bueno mejor esperare tu comentario y gracias!!_

_**Noin Weiß KreuZ Yaoi:** Aqui ta lo que me pediste!! Mi lemon XDD, ojalá te haya gustado el capi y me mandes review! Gracias_

_**Bakura Kaiba Wheler:** Y ahora cómo ves los pensamientos de Kaiba y Joey durante su sesión de amor?? o.o Muchas gracias, es genial saber que pienses que me va quedando bien, sé que este lemon fue apresurado pero ya veras lo que sucedera después ;), muchas gracias por tu apoyo y review! Esperaré tu siguiente review!! _


	3. La intervención de un amigo?

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Yu-gi-oh! me pertenece, todos ellos le pertenecen a Kazuki**

**Advertencia: Este fic es yaoi y esta vez bajado de tono**

**

* * *

**

**Polos Opuestos**

**By Akeru Fujimi**

**Capítulo III: La intervención de un… amigo? **

**_POV Seto_**

_Es hermoso contemplar el ambiente de ensueño que me tiene cautivado al observar como la luz del sol se refleja en tu rostro tan fino y frágil a la vez… cachorro jamás te he dicho que tu presencia se confunde con la del sol? Creo que no, ni yo mismo lo sabía sino hasta ahora, saber que tu presencia trajo luz de nuevo a mi interior… aunque se que esa luz se extinguirá pronto pero no quisiera pensar eso en este momento… aunque aun hay muchas cosas que aclarar, pero eso será hasta que despiertes…_

_Nunca me había puesto en esta situación… obviamente después de todo esto no podremos ir juntos a todos lados ni demostrar todo esto así de rápido, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que funcione muy bien si no nos ponemos de acuerdo… qué ironía, pensar que en antaño dejaría estas cosas para los imbéciles… decidir las cosas con tu pareja… qué tipo de tonterías… pero aún así son mortificadoramente dulces… dulces? Jamás había pronunciado esa palabra siquiera en mi mente… esto se está poniendo grave_

**_POV Joey_**

_Tengo miedo de despertar y comprobar que, una vez más, todo esto fue producto de un sueño… producto del sentimiento que se apodera de mí cada vez que escucho el tono de voz que me vuelve loco… el imaginar lo delicioso que sería el probar tus labios y comprobar que tienen ese sabor a menta llena de frescura que tanto anhelo… aunque esto es algo diferente… me encuentro en un lugar sumamente cálido donde mi nariz puede percibir claramente esa fragancia francesa tan enloquecedora que siempre utilizas… creo que no fue un sueño… me pregunto si esto realmente significó algo para ti o simplemente fui parte de tu juego… No quisiera abrir los ojos y toparme con una mirada tuya… eso bastaría para desarmarme sabes?_

_Tu cuerpo se está tensando… en qué piensas? Acaso comienzas a arrepentirte de lo que sucedió?... Tengo miedo de abrir los ojos y toparme con una mirada de desagrado o de repulsión… romperías cada fina ilusión que se ha formado en mí… _

_Comienzo a abrir mis ojos con lentitud, con temor, con miedo…_

_**POV Seto**_

_- Hola – te susurro con suavidad y a la vez cortante _

_- Hola – escucho tu respuesta _

_Comenzamos el juego de las miradas, nos observamos mutuamente, cachorro hay tantas cosas qué decir pero el tiempo no es suficiente… diablos odios cuando me pongo cursi… aunque no está del todo mal si eres tú y mi hermano quiénes sacan esa parte de mí al exterior…_

_- Te arrepientes? – tu pregunta me ha dejado desconcertado… qué te hace pensar eso cachorro?... tus ojos demuestran temor… a qué le tienes miedo?_

_Puedo sentir que mi mirada deja de poseer esa manera tan estoica y altiva que sólo yo puedo denotar, y ahora se ablanda, mis ojos se cruzan con tus ojos color miel pero tu bajas la mirada… qué es lo que te pasa?_

_En vez de alejarte de mí atraigo aún más tu cuerpo al mío de manera que no puedas separarte de mí, levantas la mirada y fijas tus hermosas iris miel en mis ojos azules y tu mirada me hace sentir acongojado, pides una explicación y a la vez ruegas que no me separe de ti… podrías ser capaz de desarmarme sólo con eso sabes? Pero aún así NUNCA me he mostrado débil, antes escondería mis emociones y en este caso sólo escondería esta sensación de doblegación…_

_- Tú te arrepientes? – te pregunto mientras escondes tu rostro en el hueco que hay en mi nuca, siento tu cuerpo tensarse y que también comienzan a ocurrir algunas convulsiones… oigo tus gemidos… estás llorando_

_Con delicadeza te separo un poco y puedo observar como finas gotas de agua se deslizan por tu mejilla y se pierden en alguna parte de tu pecho_

_- Joey… - tu mirada se asoma un poco más, veo que el escuchar tu nombre salir de mi voz te da seguridad… siendo así es hora de sincerarnos… diablos sólo no quisiera ponerme cursi, odio cuando sucede eso – Sabes que no soy muy dado a expresar lo que siento cierto? – tu cabeza hace un ligero asentamiento – Entonces escucha con atención que es algo que no repetiré en mucho tiempo… no me arrepiento de lo que hemos hecho y si bien es cierto que eres un cachorro bastante rebelde y problemático no tendría problema alguno en estar contigo porque… tú sabes bien porque y no podría demostrártelo de otra manera que no fuese esta entiendes? – alzas tu hermosa mirada y me observas con ternura… es extraño sabes? Jamás he obtenido ese tipo de miradas más que de mi hermano pero jamás de alguien más… _

_**POV de Joey**_

_Seto… diablos he de haber parecido un tonto ante ti, llorar y ni siquiera poder mirarte a los ojos, debo parecerte un maldito cobarde llorón… pero si eso amerita que te sinceres conmigo cada vez que lo hago entonces debería ser un débil llorón más a menudo jejeje ya estoy más calmado, de repente no sé, sentí la necesidad de llorar, pensé que estarías arrepentido o algo por el estilo y ahora que te veo y sigues a mi lado clavando aquellos hermosos zafiros en mi mirada veo algo más en ellos… preocupación y sorpresa?... como pueden haber esos sentimientos en tus ojos… es por mí?... demonios es verdad, aún no he dejado de llorar_

_- Cómo debo llamarte ahora? – te pregunto mientras tus orbes azules se relajan… no crees que es increíble la manera en que estamos ahora?... tú preocupándote por mí y yo llorando de felicidad al saber que te tengo junto a mí…_

_- Seto a solas… ante los demás seguiré siendo Kaiba – me contestas… tu voz se escucha tan diferente… será mi imaginación?... neee… espera… como que ante los demás seguirás siendo Kaiba?_

_- Aparentaremos? – mi boca cobró vida propia, lo dije sin pensar antes_

_- Te molestas acaso? – me preguntas frunciendo el cejo… por qué presiento que el viejo Seto Kaiba está regresando?_

_- De molestarme en lo más mínimo… pero si me causan sorpresa… pensé que habías cambiado jejeje gran error cierto? – demonios, qué no puedo mantener cerrada la boca y dejar de decir todo lo que pienso?_

_**POV de Seto**_

_Bien, ahora estás reprochándome como un niño pequeño al que le niegan algo, en definitiva esto es más complicado de lo que tenía idea_

_Cómo decirte lo que planeo hacer sin que tomes todo como una indirecta de que fuiste un juego y de que no deseo estar más a tu lado más que para puro sexo_

_- Deberíamos por comenzar a arreglar esa desconfianza típica tuya, si piensas que no fue más que sexo sin significado más que el placer debo recordarte que fuiste TU quién me beso e inició todo esto, en todo caso eso no estaba en los planes de ninguno de los dos o lo estaba? – te pregunto recuperando mi habitual voz altiva, tú sólo bajas la vista, y te incorporas luego yo también me pongo de pie_

_- Perdona si interrumpí tu maldito tiempo con mis boberías, está más que claro que una persona como tú jamás cambiará… vaya, qué error intentar conocerte – murmuras con la voz dolida… yo jamás dije que fueras una molestia… o sí, de cuando acá mi inseguridad?_

_- Escucha Joey si lo que deseabas era tener a alguien que te dijera palabras de amor al oído o que tuviera el mayor de los detalles hacia ti te equivocaste de persona, soy Seto Kaiba entiendes? Yo no soy del tipo de persona que demuestra lo que siente ni mucho menos lo expresa cotidianamente así que en todo caso creo que pierdes el tiempo si piensas que podrás cambiar mi manera de ser – qué demonios digo? Si ya lo has hecho… sólo que aún no te das cuenta_

_- No pensaba cambiarla… simplemente quería conocerla pero tú no me dejas entrar… - susurras mientras comienzas a alejarte_

_Yo solamente me quedo aquí como un grandísimo idiota… ni siquiera puedo ir y detenerte… maldición si de esto se trataba sentir entonces odio aquello llamado sentimientos… _

_**POV de Joey**_

_Maldito Seto Kaiba no debí haberme dejado llevar tan fácilmente… diablos me siento tan mal, tan idiota, tan usado… de eso se trata toda mi vida?... no, corrección, de eso se ha tratado toda mi vida?... dejar que los demás me usen y yo permita eso sólo para no sentirme solo?_

_Maldición qué patética es mi vida heme aquí caminando hacia la escuela con los ojos llorosos y rojos seguramente si Yugi me viera en este momento me preguntaría qué fue lo que me sucedió y yo le diría (Nada, sólo que me deje engañar por Seto Kaiba acostándome con él en los jardines traseros e ilusionarme, casi nada"_

_Cómo ver a mis amigos ahora? Eso jamás podría decírselos el problema es que necesito decírselo a alguien, no me importa parecer una colegiala a medio morir cuando alguien no le corresponde porque a pesar de todo, mi estúpido corazón hizo eso, enamorarse de aquel que menos debía y que ha jugado conmigo_

_Si algo me consuela es que no estoy sollozando, sólo lagrimeando y además…_

_- Augh! Wheeler fíjate por dónde caminas! – me grita la voz presuntuosa de Deblin, genial, lo que me faltaba que justamente éste fuera a verme con los ojos rojos y con lágrimas corriendo aún bajo mis ojos_

_- Agh! Deblin piérdete! – exclamó con un aparente enfado, y yo sólo trato de ocultar mi mirada quebrada_

_- Wheeler encima de que te tropiezas conmigo te atreves a gritarme quién demonios te crees que… - se ha quedado callado, se habrá dado cuenta? – Por qué estás llorando? – pregunta contestada, se ha dado cuenta pero aún así no deja a un lado ese tono de voz autoritario, claro, él es como Kaiba nunca pide las cosas, las exige y en este momento está exigiéndome una respuesta_

_- No es tu asunto Deblin – digo con la mayor indiferencia posible_

_- Wheeler estoy ofreciéndote mi ayuda y no intentes aparentar que nada sucede porque esos ojos no están rojos porque sí ni tampoco está lloviendo para que se te mojen las mejillas – me dice con algo parecido a la preocupación… después de todo nunca ha sido mi enemigo, siempre se la ha pasado molestándome pero de un tiempo acá ya no lo hace con tanta saña… pero… podré confiar en él?_

_Maldición no sé si deba hacerlo o no pero antes de que pueda pensarlo me veo diciéndole el nombre de mi tristeza, coraje e ira_

_- Seto Kaiba – alcanzo a murmurar… él se queda en un estado de aparente desconcierto pero antes de observar el desprecio en sus orbes verdes bajo la mirada_

_- Con que ha sido él… exactamente… qué es lo que te hizo esta vez? – me pregunta con algo de duda en su voz_

_- Me rompió el corazón – digo al mismo tiempo que en mi rostro se forma una sonrisa cargada de ironía y a la vez de dolor dentro… es la verdad… eso hizo_

_**POV de Duke**_

_Creo haber escuchado lo que escuché, Seto Kaiba le rompió el corazón a Joey Wheeler?... vaya, jamás pensé que terminaría así… _

_Una sonrisa un tanto perturbadora se ha apoderado de su rostro, se nota tan cansado… tan dolido y… sobre todo… tan triste…_

_No es que yo haya sido su mejor amigo pero aprendí a apreciarlo y verlo en este estado de total oscuridad… como si se mantuviera distante de este mundo hace que me sienta desconcertado… si me lo ha dicho a mí es porque realmente necesitaba decirlo… qué haré, no puedo llevármelo hacia el salón, no creo que en este momento quiera hablar mucho al respecto…_

_- Ven – le digo mientras le ofrezco la mano, aún sigue en el suelo, voltea y la toma, incorporándose_

_Pero qué rayos?... mientras él se pone de pie algunos rayos iluminan tímidamente su figura y ese aire melancólico… luce angelical… angelical?... cuándo aprendí a decir que Joey Wheeler parece un ángel?... dios debo estar alucinando_

_- Deblin… podrías acompañarme… no quiero estar solo y necesito hablar… - me saca de aquel trance y yo sólo soy capaz de asentir levemente_

_De pronto siento como un escalofrío recorre mi espalda… alguien me está observando pero eso es lo que menos me importa… aunque… siento como si quisieran matarme con tan solo una vibra… alucinaciones mías…_

**Continuará……………………………….**

* * *

Hola de nuevo a todas! No me quieran matar ya sé que me tarde muchísimo pero un maldito bloqueo no me permitió continuar con el fic TOT, discúlpenme la demora pero prometo que de aquí en adelante no volverá a pasar, se los prometo y aunque este cap quedo medio flojito la cosa no termina aquí aún hay muchas cosas por aclarar n.n ahora paso a los agradecimientos

**Eiri Saiyuki: **Gomen na sai la tardanza pero tú como escritora me comprendes verdad que sí? TOT, en fin muchas gracias por tener esa opinión acerca de lo que escribo pero créeme que todavía me hace falta mucho mucho para llegar a ser una buena escritora del yaoi, jeje si toy un poco chica pero eso no me impide expresarme XD muchas gracias por tu review y espero este cap te haya gustado!

**Damita Hiwatari: **Muchas gracias! No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que te agrado el lemon, jejeje no como crees no estoy tan chica para esto del yaoi aunque la experiencia dígamos que la obtuve gracias a que antes de crear el fic anduve leyendo más de esta parejita XD gracias por tu review y por tu apoyo! Espero ansiosa tu comentario!

**Cleo-Orphen: **Jajaja síii! Lo hicieron en el jardín de la escuela XD pero aguas ehh era el trasero y además la mayoría de los alumnos andaban en aquello del bailecito nadie se dio cuenta XD, muchas gracias por tu review y espero este capi haya sido de tu agrado!

**Kida Luna: **Ohh sí que habrán golpes, creo que ya te diste una idea no Rex? En fin gomen na sai la tardanza pero ya ven los bloqueos son horribles -o- de todas maneras gracias por su review y por la espera!

**Aguila Fanel:** Gomen na sai la espera a ti también pero no les dejaré la cosa fácil a esta parejita y no sólo lo digo por Deblin, ahora que el bloqueo se ha ido jejeje digamos que mi mente perversa está sobresaliendo y tiene muchas ideas y obstáculos en mente pero no serán aburridos eso tenlo por seguro! n.n, gracias por tu apoyo y tu review!

**Sebel:** Muchas gracias! Pero creo que al lemon le falto algo u.uX en fin de los errores se aprende no? Espero el capi te haya gustado, ya te imaginará quién quería matar a Deblin en ese momento ne? En fin gracias por tu review!

**Noin Weiß KreuZ Yaoi: **Ay muchas gracias! Realmente lamento la espera pero te prometo que los capítulos que vienen de ahora en adelante serán más emocionantes y sobre todo intensos (en todos los sentidos de la palabra XD), gracias por tu apoyo y espero continúes leyendo el fic!

**Megumi Gabbiani: **Gracias por tu review y opinión y atí también mil disculpas por la espera pero no volverá a pasar!

**Mary Katsuya:** Gomen na sai en especial a ti la espera u.u aún así yo ya te he agregado, si quieres agregarme consulta mi profile y checa mi mail, lo pondría aquí pero ff se come los caracteres u.uX pero muchas gracias por tu apoyo y proposición y si sigue en pie por supuesto que me gustaría crear un fic a tu lado, muchas gracias de nuevo y espero el capi te haya gustado!

**BlackLady-AoD**: Ya después de tanto tiempo regresé XD y aunque para el final aún hace falta un poco créeme que los siguientes capítulos recompensarán la ausencia, gracias por tu review!

**Tsuki:** Muchas gracias! Y yo que pensé que era un fraude XD

**Nasaki:** Agradezco tu opinión ya también me había dado cuenta de eso pero lo corregiré descuida además eso era el principio XD, en fin gracias por tu review y crítica!

**Keyq: **hola! De verdad piensas eso del fic? O.o pues muchas gracias me halagas mucho y aunque no lo creas fue mi primer lemon XD pero en fin qué bien que te agradara, aun así espero te siga gustando el fic y me mandes un review con tu opinión, perdona la espera y de nuevo, gracias!

Bueno me despido y les adelanto que el siguiente cap se titulará "Por despecho…" quién creen que ser�? XD Perdonen la espera una vez más pero les aseguro no volvera a pasar, ya saben aprieten go y dejen un review así me digan que no les gustó, aún así háganmelo saber sí? n.n

Hasta la próxima!


	4. Por despecho

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Yu-gi-oh! Me pertenecen u.u**

**Warning: Este epi tiene un contenido slash (relación chico-chico) y este capi está subidito de tono si te desagrada el tema no lo leas si te gusta o es por curiosidad, adelante n.n**

* * *

**Polos Opuestos**

**By Akeru Fujimi**

**Capítulo IV: Por despecho…**

_**POV de Seto**_

_Quién se ha creído ese perro?... Pero endemoniada sea mi alma por creerle cada maldita palabra que ladra… YO burlándome de los idiotas que caen bajo falsas promesas de amor y redención que a veces yo mismo infundía y ahora, soy otro idiota que también cayó bajo una de esas promesas… _

_Bien nada de lo que puedo decir es en estos momentos lógicos y entre mis reacciones no está el maldecir la nada… yo más soy del que no pierde el tiempo y ve una buena manera de hacer pagar los insultos y/o humillaciones y en este caso será para dos personas_

_Bien, Joey se derramó en lágrimas luego de que "pensó" que yo lo quería apartar de mi lado pero no fue del todo cierto porque Deblin aparece y él muy "desconsolado" busca apoyo en el chico del dado, que con "tanto sufrimiento" acepta ayudarlo o mejor dicho "consolarlo"_

_El perro está con el dado… hay cartas a mi favor y éste juego lo podemos jugar 3… ya verás Wheeler desearás jamás haberte cruzado en mi camino y en cuanto a Deblin… maldecirás el día en que te fijaste en una basura como Wheeler_

_Amenazando?... No, Seto Kaiba JAMÁS amenaza… siempre actúa… _

_**POV de Joey**_

_Kaiba… estúpido ricachón engreído no puedo creer que estuviera llorando por ese imbécil!... Maldición me humillé frente a él y frente a Deblin! _

_ESTUVE LLORANDO COMO UNA COLEGIALA ENAMORADA! No, no esto cada vez se pone peor pero es que ese maldito tiene ese tipo de encanto que hace que lo recuerde una y otra vez así sea conmigo intentando matarlo o discutiendo con él pero el problema es que su maldita imagen y ese tono de voz superior que tanto aborrezco vienen a mi mente una y otra vez y… yo no hago nada por intentar olvidarlo…_

_Diablos eso sonó muy cursi… pero qué demonios si me enamoré de ese idiota! Obviamente mi cabeza también sufre cambio de personalidad sólo así me explico el que salga a "flote" mi manera sentimental…_

_Y ahora qué demonios hago? He parado de lagrimear y ya no estoy sollozando pero… estoy con Duke y él tiene la mirada perdida en algún punto de lugar… se ve tan… callado_

_Tal vez no sea mi mejor amigo ni un familiar pero aún así estoy en duda con él, al menos no se ha burlado como seguramente Tristán habría hecho encontrándome en esa situación lastimera ni tampoco me hizo muchas preguntas, como lo hubiesen hecho Yu-gi y Tea o tampoco me reprendió como Yami haría si supiera el motivo, simplemente está callado_

_.- Eh… Duke – pronunció titubeando, debería agradecerle… creo_

_.- Qué quieres? – escucho su respuesta… diablo sonó tan… Kaiba… NO NO JOEY APARTALO DE TU CABEZA Y ENTIENDE QUE… NO ESTÁS CON KAIBA!_

_Será difícil quitármelo de la cabeza?... Demonios! Sólo quisiera olvidarme de lo que sucedió…_

_**POV de Duke**_

_Wheeler… en cuanto te hice esa pregunta tus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, después tu mirada atrajó la melancolía y finalmente la bajaste… seguramente te recordé a Kaiba…_

_Ese idiota, se cree superior a todo incluso a los mismos sentimientos… podré parecer arrogante pero él me quita el lugar con toda ventaja_

_Siempre supuse que las riñas que tenían eran por algo más y veo que no me equivoqué… tú y yo también peleábamos pero la diferencia estuvo en que el que deseaba tu atención era yo y esto… no era recíproco_

_No fui yo quién robo tu corazón y de haberlo sido jamás te hubiera hecho el daño que ese idiota te está haciendo… será tarde para una oportunidad?... _

_Quizá este no sea el mejor momento pero si deseo obtener algo tengo que comenzar a planear una estrategia… el caso está en si finalmente tu me aceptarás…_

_Kaiba sentirá algo por ti?... No tengo la seguridad de que así sea pero tampoco voy a dejar que se te acerque siquiera… puede hacerte más daño…_

_Nunca me ha gustado ser posesivo pero ahora si que debo serlo aunque hay algo de lo que no obtengo respuesta ni llego a una buena conclusión_

_.- Qué viste en él?- te pregunto, pensé en voz alta o realmente hable como mero impulso?... eso ya no tiene importancia… sólo la respuesta_

_**POV de Joey**_

_Esa pregunta me ha tomado por sorpresa… estaba tan sumido pensando en él que no noté que seguía despierto… cada vez soy más patético…_

_.- Qué vi en él? – pregunto más para mí mismo que como respuesta desconcertada… tú asientes y entonces vuelvo a sumirme en recuerdos_

_Quizá sus ojos… quizá sus labios… a lo mejor esa manera tan altanera de ser… somos tan opuestos… jamás me había preguntado eso… él es de una manera tan diferente a la mía…_

_Entonces caigo en la cuenta… nos parecemos más de lo que imagino… pero la respuesta sale de mi boca antes de que siquiera sea capaz de entenderla… _

_.- Todo Duke… todo en él está en perfecto orden… - respondo, veo que ha sido una sorpresa para Duke porque abre los ojos un poco más de lo normal_

_.- Vaya… realmente estás enamorado – me dice mientras una sonrisa se forma en su rostro – Polos opuestos se atraen Joey… - me dice y yo sólo niego con un leve movimiento y ahora fijo mi vista en el cielo, los nubarrones grisáceos todavía no desaparecen_

_.- Somos tan parecidos como diferentes Duke… - es la respuesta ambigua que sale de mis labios_

_Una risa cargada de ironía y algo más que no sé cómo explicar se escucha a mis espaldas… sé a quién pertenece y la mirada rencorosa de Duke a esa persona me hace afirmar mi suposición… pero no puedo voltear, más bien no tengo ganas de hacerlo… Su esencia aún me lastima…_

_**POV de Seto**_

_Y yo que iba a empezar a buscar al perro y a la bazofia dado… pero qué ironías topármelos cuando justamente comenzaba a preguntarme dónde estarían…_

_.- …Polos Opuestos se atraen Joey… - vaya, vaya está comenzando a declarársele... _

_.- Somos tan parecidos como diferentes Duke… - así que le estás correspondiendo perro… pero qué se podía esperar de una basura como tú? _

_.- Qué bajo has caído perro, ofrecértele al primero que encuentres… qué lástima me das… - sonrió de una manera irónica… las palabras que he dicho… diablos, siempre he controlado cada cosa que digo y/o hago pero ahora las palabras salen mordaces de mi boca y ni siquiera soy capaz de pararlas… _

_.- Celoso Kaiba? – me pregunta esa basura dado…_

_.- Já! No Deblin, no soy del tipo que recoge lo que dejan los demás – respondo… otra vez a la defensiva aunque es la verdad, ese maldito se está aprovechando de la situación_

_.- Idiota… - no termina la frase… Joey se levanta y sólo le niega con la cabeza_

_.- Duke puedes dejarnos solos un momento? – pregunta… mi corazón de pronto se para pero no lo demuestro… diablos esto se torna cada vez más dramático… y me da escalofríos pensar que puede salir un lado cursi de todo esto_

_**POV de Duke **_

_.- …Celoso Kaiba? – le pregunto con toda intención de hacerle pasar un mal rato_

_.- Já! No Deblin, no soy del tipo que recoge lo que dejan los demás – me responde ese mal nacido cómo se atreve a referirse a Joey como un simple desperdicio_

_.- Idiota… - estoy a punto de golpearlo pero Joey se pone de pie y aunque no me mira directamente a los ojos solo niega _

_.- Duke puedes dejarnos solos un momento? – me pregunta y siento que mi corazón deja de latir de pronto… no puedo dejarle solo, ese maldito celoso no se da cuenta de lo que dice y en ese estado puede dañar más a Joey_

_De pronto sube la vista y me ve con esa mirada tan característica del Joey que conocí… tiene confianza_

_Y solo suavizo la mirada y asiento… me alejo no sin antes fulminar a Kaiba con la mirada… sólo espero que ese maldito no diga más estupideces y lastime más a Joey_

_**POV de Joey**_

_Cuando Duke menciono la palabra celoso mi corazón dio un brinco, Seto jamás celaría nada que no le importara_

_.- …Já! No Deblin, no soy del tipo que recoge lo que dejan los demás – así que sólo me ve como eso… un objeto que ya no le es más de utilidad.. debí haberlo supuesto y no hacerme falsas esperanzas… bien Joey Wheeler has caído como un idiota de nuevo_

_- Idiota… - veo que Duke está a punto de golpearlo, no a él no le corresponde hacerlo por lo que me levanto y solo niego _

_Veo que no piensa hacerme caso y entonces aparece esa confianza de antaño, Duke asiente y se aleja no sin antes mirar cruelmente a Kaiba_

_Ahora solo quedamos los dos y en cuanto Duke se va me giro mirando a Kaiba…_

_Nuestras miradas chocan… sus orbes zafiro no se muestran perturbadas y de pronto siento una rabia hervir dentro de mi… me gustaría ser capaz de ver una mueca que no fuese aquella máscara de frivolidad que suele usar, me gustaría hacerle pagar con creces su humillación_

_Y sin saber como mi puño derecho se impacta contra su rostro… el golpe lo toma por sorpresa y me da la satisfacción de que por unos momentos observo incredulidad en sus facciones_

_- Vaya Kaiba con que soy una cosa que desechaste porque no te era más de utilidad eh? – pregunto intentando reflejar ironía en vez de dolor…_

_**POV de Seto**_

_Nos estamos mirando y busco algo de ese sentimiento que me dirigía cuando estuvimos juntos… demonios! Estoy esperando que el verlo con ese sentimiento cuando estuvimos juntos no hubiese sido falso y solo veo ironía en su mirada_

_Un puño se dirige directo hacia mí y yo… no lo detengo es más, al impactarse contra mi rostro vuelvo de nuevo a la realidad y la incredulidad se marca en mí… me ha golpeado… y es entonces cuando las palabras anteriores resuenan en mi mente "Vaya Kaiba con que soy una cosa que desechaste porque no te era más de utilidad eh?"… la sorpresa que demuestro no es por el golpe sino por lo que dijo_

_Estaba tan aislado buscando un sentimiento en su mirada que no me percate de sus palabras… Ahora sólo vuelvo a mirarlo fijamente y al volver a la realidad sus palabras hacen que todo sentimiento de arrepentimiento caiga y en cambio, la furia vuelva a adueñarse de mí_

_**POV de Joey**_

_.- No me digas que creíste todo lo que te dije?... DIABLOS KAIBA! Fuiste tan iluso al creer esas palabras de "enamoramiento"? Jajaja – me burlo con cinismo pero cada palabra rompe un pedazo de mi ser, estoy negándome a mis propios pensamientos! – No creí que fueras de ese tipo pero he visto que fue muuyy fácil hacerte caer, fue un buen acostón no te lo niego pero he tenido mejores… creo que después de todo no fue una mala idea realizar aquella apuesta… - es lo último que hubiese inventado pero es tal mi necesidad de herir un poco tu orgullo… quiero que sientas un poco del dolor que me hiciste pasar_

_Es entonces que veo tu mirada azulada clavarse en mí cual flechas ardiendo… me miras con una rabia y coraje a la cual el infierno se le queda corto…_

_No noté cómo ni cuándo pero ahora estoy inmovilizado contra la pared y mis muñecas están siendo agarradas por las manos de Kaiba… nuestros cuerpos están DEMASIADO pegados y él respira violentamente, como intentando controlar su furia, siento mi cuerpo estremecer… acaso siento temor?..._

_**POV de Seto**_

_.- … Fue un buen acostón no te lo niego pero he tenido mejores… creo que después de todo no fue una mala idea realizar aquella apuesta… - con que todo fue un simple juego eh? Ahora veremos quién pierde_

_En un impulso termino agarrando con fuerza las muñecas del perro para inmovilizarlo y sigo tratando de controlar mi ira_

_.- Así que fue una apuesta eh? – le pregunto tan cerca que siento su respiración chocar contra la mía – Bien, para los dos fue un acostón, acaso Deblin te hace gemir su nombre? Acaso ese imbécil te coge mejor? – pregunto mordazmente y sin poder calmar mi enojo_

_.- Claro Kaiba! Con él no tengo que fingir gemidos ni tengo que morderme la lengua para no decir su nombre y en cambio decir uno que ni siquiera tengo la intención de… - no completa sus palabras, me he apoderado de su boca y será con él con quien me desquite y le demuestre que soy mejor que cualquier otro con el que se haya acostado_

_**POV de Joey**_

_Siento que sus labios se cierran sobre los míos en un beso frío, posesivo… como si intentara hacerme ver que sólo él es mi dueño _

_Yo intento no ceder pero de pronto muerde mi labio inferior y no soy capaz de ahogar un gemido, él aprovecha para introducir su lengua y comienza a recorrerme_

_Yo sigo sin corresponder y aún así siento que el aire se termina, por lo visto para él también porque comienza a separarse lentamente de mí_

_.- Ahora te demostraré que soy capaz de hacerte gemir como nadie lo ha hecho ni siquiera ese imbécil – escucho que dice, es entonces cuando comienzo a sentir más coraje pero no puedo hacer nada… o más bien… no deseo hacer nada…_

_**POV de Seto**_

_Con besos agresivos bajo desde su boca hasta lo blanquecino de su cuello dejando marcas en él y sacando pequeños gemidos de su dueño_

_Sigo aprisionándolo contra la pared y entonces vuelvo a asaltar su boca, en cuanto vuelvo a besar sus labios, él intenta hacer la cabeza a un lado y es entonces que muevo mis piernas ocasionando un gemido involuntario del perro_

_.- Lo ves perro? Puedo hacerte gemir con una caricia o acaso eres así con todos los que te cogen? – otra vez hiriente…_

_Aprovechando su boca entreabierta vuelvo a besarlo con fiereza y cuando introduzco mi lengua en su boca siento que algunas gotas saladas caen de sus ojos… está llorando… un llanto fingido…_

_**POV de Joey**_

_.- Lo ves perro? Puedo hacerte gemir con una caricia o acaso eres así con todos los que te cogen? – sólo me ve como un objeto de su deseo… es un bastardo pero más imbécil soy yo por no pararlo_

_Toda esa humillación sale en forma de lágrimas mientras él vuelve a besarme con esa agresividad que ahora estoy detestando_

_Sin más empujo mi pierna derecha haciendo que roce ligeramente la entrepierna de Kaiba y aprovecho aquel momento de debilidad para golpearlo donde más le duele y empujarlo fuera de mí_

_- ERES UN BASTARDO KAIBA! SI REALMENTE PENSABAS QUE PODRÍAS TENERME A LA FUERZA ESTABAS MUY EQUIVOCADO MALNACIDO, MÁS VALE QUE NO TE ME VUELVAS A ACERCAR ASÍ QUE CONFORMATE CON TODAS ESAS PERSONAS QUE TE VEN COMO SI DE UN DIOS TE TRATASES PORQUE YO SOLO TE VEO COMO UN IDIOTA ENGRÍDO QUE PIENSA PUEDE TENER TODO LO QUE QUIERA CON TAN SOLO DESEARLO! – le grito con toda la rabia, coraje e ira acumulada y salgo corriendo de ahí sin que nada más me importe…_

_**POV de Seto**_

_Maldita sea! Qué estuve a punto de hacer? JAMÁS he llegado a estar a punto de cometer tal estupidez… iba a detenerme en cuanto sentí sus lágrimas caer… _

_FUI UN COMPLETO ANIMAL! _

_Y lo peor es que… herí al único que se metió en mi corazón…_

_Hubiera preferido mil veces una cursi disculpa a que esto sucediera…_

_Y todo por despecho… por desquite y querer herirle el orgullo tal como él lo hizo conmigo… A pesar de ser un CEO jamás podré comprender los instintos humanos y al parecer tanto auto-control ha hecho estragos… _

_Pero aún es tiempo…_

**Continuará………………………….**

Lo sé me volví a tardar T-T una disculpa enorme de nuevo! Pero realmente lo poco de inspiración que tengo ha venido fallando últimamente mejor dicho en todo este tiempo que me tardo tanto u.u pero aún así la inspiración llego de nuevo y logré escribir este capi! nOn

Contesto sus hermosos reviews ahora n.n:

**Hisaki Raiden: **No claro que no como crees n/-/n no soy tan próspera como piensas jeje pero si es que Dorado y Cálido me gusto mucho mucho y Karoru es una escritora genial estás de acuerdo conmigo? XD y pues lo de Kaiba-kun digamos que los dos tenemos una manera de ser parecida pero tmb me aterroriza pensar que exhibo tmb mi lado oscuro XD, muchas gracias por tu review y espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado!

**BlackLady-AoD: **Pues io creo que Deblin no te hizo caso y comienza a probar terreno XD cómo ves que ahora después de que nuestro querido Joey golpeara a nuestro amado Seto y él lo agarrara tan feo se fue maldiciendo el día en que lo conoció? Espero ansiosa tu comentario n.n y gracias por tu review!

**Cleo-Orphen:** Jejeje envidia? No te creo! A duras penas y escribo lo que mi pobre y loca mente imagina XD pero aún así agradezco tu review y espero este te haya gustado!

**Kaiba Shirou:** Ni que lo digas en el principio yo jamás había escrito un yaoi y desde donde pude partir fue con ese principio pero espero lo que he seguido haciendo te esté gustando n.n y ya ves la intervención de nuestro estrambótico muchacho… y si a eso le agregas los celos de nuestro amado CEO y el desquite de Joey… XD muchas gracias por tu review y espero ansiosa tu comentario acerca de este cap!

**Keyq:** Si tienes razón piensa que todos pueden entenderlo si que el muestre ningún tipo de expresión o palabras… aunque con esos celos creo que ya está expresando que nuestro querido cachorro si le importa… lástima que el cachorro piense que Setito sólo lo ve como un objeto que le pertenece u.u En fin, puros problemas con ellos dos, que bueno que te gustara el lemon y ya está el siguiente en construcción y créeme que será un tanto diferente XD, perdona la demora y gracias por tu review!

**Anya Shoryuky:** No eres cruel es la verdad XD aunque con esa indiferencia… creo que ya comenzará a aprender ciertas reglas en el amor XD esperemos pueda tomarlas en cuenta de ahora en adelante antes de que Duke se le adelante ne? XD gracias por tu review! Espero este cap te haya gustado!

**Kida Luna:** Qué puedo decir? Gomen la tardanza otra vez u.u pero Rex apuesto a que el cap te gusto! De golpes a un acercamiento violento XD no fue exactamente un lemon no quisiera que Kaiba violase a nuestro inu-chan además no creo que este en su personalidad tal tipo de violencia además tampoco creí que Joey se dejaría así que no paso de un lime aunque… ya verás el siguiente cap XD no fui a Villa Hermosa T-T pero uno de éstos días nos veremos verdad? Gracias por tu review!

**Mary Katsuya:** No he podido leer tus fics T-T en estas vacaciones el internet me fue recortado de tiempo u.uX pero aún así ahorita iré a buscarlo si es que no lo he leído hace tiempo que no entro y no sé cuál es cuál o.oU me alegra que te gustara el capa anterior y espero este tmb haya sido de tu agrado n.n, gracias por tu review!

**Tenshi Lain:** Io tampoco he visto mucho de estos 3 chicos o.o creo que es vdd, las dos no sabemos buscar XD jeje a veces deformo esos pensamientos ne? Al parecer en este cap a Kaiba le salió el lado psicópata obsesivo XD pero Joey lo bajo de sus nubes y Duke le aseguro el golpe bajo… será que nuestro Seto puede ver más de lo que su orgullo le deja? Ya veremos XD espero ansiosa tu review!

**Serena140186**Si los celos! XD ese tema siempre me ha llamado la atención y me dio la idea de experimentarlo con Seto pero reaccionó de forma muy violenta -.- aun así Joey no lo dejó! XD si señor se dio a respetar jejeje aunque con un buen golpe n.nU y en cuanto a lo del lemon claro que mejorara XD espero -.-U muchas gracias por tu review y perdona la demora!

Bueno chicas (os si hay alguno x ahí XD) me despido y prometo no demorar mucho, al menos este demoro menos k el anterior -.- pero agradezco sus reviews y espero este cap haya sido de su agrado n.n

Hasta la próxima!


	5. Ahora sin tí

Y yo sé que me tardé muchísimo pero mi personalidad ha cambiado abruptamente, ha dado un giro de 180° y el aceptarla y adaptarme a ella no fue nada fácil, por ende mi estilo de escritura también ha cambiado, todo seguirá siendo a manera de POV´s pero habrán muchas cosas diferentes y este capi está lleno de melancolía y tristeza, hoy sábado 25 de junio del 2005 el cielo está nublado y esto es lo que ha venido a mí para escribir

Una disculpa enorme por la tardanza y esto, es a manera de disculpa, nos vemos más abajo

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Yu-gi-oh! Me pertenecen, solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento sin motivo de recaudo alguno**

**Warning: Este fic es SLASH si no te gusta el tema no lo leas, si es por mera curiosidad, adelante**

* * *

**Polos Opuestos**

**By Arashi Eiri**

**Capítulo V: Ahora sin ti**

_**POV de Joey**_

_Heme otra vez aquí, enun salónde la escuela llorando por un amor perdido…_

_Han pasado ya 6 meses, estamos a punto de terminar el año escolar… y yo? Sigo con la misma tristeza de hace tanto tiempo…_

_Ese día lo había decidido, no volvería a pensar en él porque ese sentimiento sólo me hacía daño… suficiente para mí_

_Y hoy, estoy aquí recordando de nuevo cada momento que pasamos juntos… intentando comprender porque no estás aquí, junto a mí_

_Por mucho tiempo esperé que algún día decidieses regresar…_

_No he podido olvidar ese sabor al que me hice adicto, tu aroma… ese que siempre me hace sonreír con tan solo recordar que una vez me vi embriagado de él…_

_Tampoco he podido olvidar ese momento en el que creí que me amabas y tampoco olvido ese momento… en el que aquella ilusión se fue para no regresar más… _

_Extraño ese momento, no puedo negarlo, cada día lo anhelo más, cada día es un suspiro nuevo que me abandona por querer ir a tu lado… al Seto que a pesar de todo, amo pero sé que jamás regresará…_

_Ahora, estoy aquí llorando en silencio y a la vez plasmando cada uno de mis sentimientos… _

_Olvidé decirlo cierto? Desde ese día en que decidí alejarlo de mi mente, comencé a escribir cada cosa que pasase por mi corazón, no podía decirle a ninguno de mis amigos lo que en realidad había sucedido con Seto, tampoco podría decírselo a Duke después de que aceptase salir con él…_

_Sí, ahora estoy con Duke pero no dejo de desahogar en los momentos de soledad, el sentimiento que aún permanece para ti…_

_Al terminar este mes me iré de aquí… quiero comenzar otra vida a pesar de que sé que será una vida muy vacía sin tener ya el aroma de tu piel tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez, ya no tendré la oportunidad de ver tus labios moviéndose cada vez que hablas… ya no veré más tu rostro…_

_Gracias a Duke, conseguí obtener una beca en Inglaterra, nada menos que en la mismísima Universidad de Oxford, después de todo en alguna materia tenía que salir bien y fue en inglés al igual que en las materias de sociología, ahora haré mi carrera de Relaciones Internacionales y Políticas, después… si logro pasar con excelencia podré obtener un trabajo en cualquier lugar del planeta… cualquier lugar que no tenga que ser Japón…_

_Algo de lo que me he arrepentido hasta ahora es el haber permitido que Duke se quedase a mi lado, yo se lo había dicho desde el primer momento en que salí con él… mi corazón aún no sanaba y no querría utilizarlo_

_Él solo me respondió que lo dejase quedarse a mi lado, que no lo usaría porque esa era también su decisión, yo acepté y desde entonces tengo que morderme la lengua para no gemir el nombre de Seto cada vez que estoy con Duke…_

_Una vida tan vacía como sola… supongo que seguirá siendo así pero preferiría borrar todo lo que aquí paso para poder seguir sin detenerme para sumirme de nuevo en la tristeza…_

_Eso es todo lo que pido…_

_

* * *

_

En la empresa Kaiba Corp, un chico de 17 años se encontraba mirando fijamente a través de la gran ventana de su oficina, con una copa de vodka en la mano, jugando con el líquido mientras pensaba en todo lo que había acontecido en esos 6 meses con el cielo nublado de un atardecer como acompañante…

**POV de Seto**

_Sonrío de pronto al recordar la promesa que hice después de casi hacer aquella estupidez_

"_Pero aún es tiempo de no perderlo…"_

_Que bien se había escuchado en ese momento pero todo fue opacado cuando lo vi de nuevo, esta vez entre sus brazos…_

_Lo vi con esa alegría tan característica de él mientras que todo el grupo de Yu-gi celebraba aquel nuevo romance_

_Él lucía esa sonrisa tan llena de felicidad y entonces lo supe, jamás la tendría estando conmigo, yo absorbería todo lo radiante que es él para solo alumbrar un poco la oscuridad en la que siempre me encuentro_

_Qué pasaría después? Él se apagaría junto a mí…_

_Jamás ha sido de mi agrado el decir tantas cursilerías a la vez pero hasta hoy he comprendido que no son solo eso para quien las siente… son cosas que uno realmente experimenta y gracias a él supe lo que eran en verdad…_

_Comprendí eso y no tuve más remedio que dejarle ir, sin siquiera mover un dedo para que cambiase de opinión…_

_Ahora, cada vez que lo veo con Duke y veo como éste lo besa con pasión total y como él le corresponde con la dulzura de la que yo una vez probé, siento mi sangre arder_

_Esta vez si puedo aceptarlo, muero de celos al saber que esos besos se los dirige sólo a él y que yo ya no tengo cabida alguna en su corazón_

_Siento una rabia y coraje dentro al recordar que a pesar de todo, no he podido olvidarle, así hayan pasado ya 6 largos meses de no recibir de él ni siquiera una breve mirada o palabra_

_Que si lloré? Lo aceptaré, yo, el gran CEO de Ciudad Domino, dueño de una de las más grandes corporaciones del mundo a pesar de su edad… No, no lloró _

_El que lloró fue aquel muchacho de 17 años que jamás había sabido lo que era el amor o el cariño hasta que lo tuvo y lo perdió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos_

_Las lágrimas salieron cuando se dio cuenta de que, por más que lo negara e intentara sobreponerse a ello, jamás podría estar tranquilo sin él, lloró al darse cuenta de que ya no podría estar un día más sin él…_

_Y ahora soy yo quien recuerda lo bello de la forma en que comenzó y lo triste en como terminó… Soy yo quien aprecia ahora lo que ese chico tuvo y no supo aprovechar_

_Soy yo quien observa la manera en que ese CEO tuvo miedo de salir lastimado una vez más, negándose a la posibilidad de amar a otra persona que no fuese su hermano y que por ende, salió perdiendo al no darse cuenta de que, por más inteligente que fuese, los sentimientos son algo que el raciocinio no comprende y menos a la edad de 17 años…_

_Algo que ninguno de los pensó era que ese miedo no era sólo individual, su mismo corazón tenía miedo de tenerle y no saber cómo hacerle quedarse ahí, con ellos… tuvieron más miedo de perderle que de sentirle, porque eso último hacía mucho tiempo que ya había sucedido_

_Ahora soy yo el que queda, soy solo la persona que ahora no hace más que recordar cada beso que le dieron en ese momento de ilusión, soy solo el que se acuerda de aquel sol que significaba su mirada para ellos…_

_En el presente soy solo aquel que sufre de coraje al saber que tan larga espera por sentirle, por ver ese sentimiento al que ellos dos se habían negado, termina de esa manera tan sombría y amarga… es muy triste ver desde aquí ese final…_

_Él se irá, todo mundo está comentando la suerte que tuvo de obtener una beca en la universidad de Oxford, a decir verdad yo no me sorprendí, sé que él tiene un gran intelecto y la carrera que escogió puede dársele a la perfección…_

_Yo también me iré, eso nadie más que Mokuba lo sabe, él se irá conmigo a Suiza, hay muchos negocios que pueden beneficiar a Kaiba Corp ahí. Sería un buen inicio para comenzar a dejar los recuerdos atrás, de dejar al CEO y al muchacho en el lugar en el que añoran quedarse y así solo quedaré yo…_

_Pero ahora quiero suponer que, si no lo puedo olvidar, al menos algo mejor vendrá…_

**

* * *

**

**POV de Joey**

_Se suponía que vería a Duke hace más de 15 minutos… esta vez he llorado más de lo que acostumbro… _

_No tardará en venirme a buscar y yo… sólo lo recibiré con una sonrisa de tranquilidad diciéndole que me encontraba escribiendo tan sólo porque una buena idea se me había ocurrido y que el tiempo se me fue redactándola_

_Pero para que esto sea creíble debo tranquilizarme y hacer que mis ojos dejen de estar rojos…_

_Salgo del salón y me dirijo a los baños de los chicos, ahí me veo en el espejo… mi aspecto es tan… lastimero_

_Mis ojos están totalmente hinchados y rojos, mi nariz está algo roja… no creo poder ocultar bien el que estuviera llorando por tanto tiempo…_

_Abro el grifo de agua fría y comienzo a mojarme la cara, esperando que así mis ojos vuelvan a estar como antes al igual que mi nariz_

_Lo hago una y otra vez, ahora vuelvo a verme en el espejo y contemplo con satisfacción que mis ojos están casi como antes_

_Salgo del baño y me dirijo a los corredores, donde seguramente Duke se encontrará buscándome_

_Al muy poco tiempo lo veo, recargado sobre la puerta del colegio, como si esperara algo_

_Él levanta la vista y yo le sonrío, él no lo hace de vuelta, pareciese que algo muy malo ha sucedido, su mirada es triste… qué habrá pasado?_

**

* * *

**

**POV de Duke**

_Esta vez no he ido a buscarlo, sé bien que estaba llorando y ahora debió ir al baño a arreglarse para que yo no notase eso…_

_Escucho sus pasos acercándose y pronto lo veo, alzo la vista y él me sonríe, yo no lo hago de vuelta_

_Durante todo este tiempo he estado a su lado, y él me lo ha compensado con cada noche de "amor" que compartimos a menudo_

_Durante esos breves momentos yo me siento el hombre más feliz del mundo, pero después la realidad me golpea sin recato alguno_

_Sé bien que él lo sigue amando, que no lo puede olvidar y que jamás lo hará conmigo…_

_.- Joey… hay algo de lo que debemos hablar – murmuro con tristeza_

_.- Claro, qué sucede? – responde con preocupación, es lo que menos deseo que haga, que se preocupe por mí por lo que me pueda pasar… ya no quiero que nada lo ate a seguir preocupándose por los demás antes que por él mismo_

_.- Estuviste llorando no es así? – pregunto, él baja la mirada… lo sabía… - Joey… no has podido olvidarlo…_

_.- Duke yo… - no lo dejo hablar, hay algo que debo aclararle antes_

_.- No Joey, no te estoy reprochando nada, después de todo fui yo quien decidió intentarlo y al parecer no logré conseguir que me amases… - hago una pausa, deseo ver su reacción y ver que él me lo negará y me dirá que sí me ama pero esa ilusión se marcha porque sólo veo vergüenza en sus orbes de miel – Sabes? Lo he estado pensando… pronto te irás a Inglaterra y yo… no quiero detenerte, más bien no quiero que nada te detenga, tú mereces ser feliz y sé que esa felicidad no la has encontrado a mi lado por más que trates de hacer que así sea, pero qué puedo decirte? La felicidad no es algo que deba forzarse, es algo que de pronto llega…_

_Me miras con fijeza, supones lo que diré a continuación pero antes de que repliques quiero terminar con esto para no seguir engañándonos a nosotros mismos con algo que no sucederá… Te odio Seto Kaiba… te odio por haberte metido tan dentro de su corazón y te odio aun más por seguir destruyéndolo a pesar de ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada o al menos una palabra…_

_.- Joey… creo que debemos terminar con esto, así tú podrás irte libremente, podrás comenzar de nuevo y yo, dejaré de hacerme falsas esperanzas… - es con lo que finalizo, ahora solo espero tu respuesta…_

_Qué más daría porque dijeses que no… pero eso seria mentirte y mentirme a mí mismo…_

**

* * *

**

**POV de Joey**

_.- Estuviste llorando no es así? – preguntó, yo bajo la mirada… no soy capaz de decirle que no - Joey… no has podido olvidarlo…_

_.- Duke yo… - no me deja terminar de decirle que lo siento, que no he podido evitarlo, ahora lo escucho con atención_

_.- No Joey, no te estoy reprochando nada, después de todo fui yo quien decidió intentarlo y al parecer no logré conseguir que me amases… - hace una pausa, yo sólo muestro vergüenza en mi mirada – Sabes? Lo he estado pensando… pronto te irás a Inglaterra y yo… no quiero detenerte, más bien no quiero que nada te detenga, tú mereces ser feliz y sé que esa felicidad no la has encontrado a mi lado por más que trates de hacer que así sea, pero qué puedo decirte? La felicidad no es algo que deba forzarse, es algo que de pronto llega…_

_Lo miro fijamente, sé lo que esta a punto de decirme… me siento tan mal, no me he dado cuenta y esta tristeza también se ha llevado a Duke… lastimarlo es lo que menos deseé hacer…_

_.- Joey… creo que debemos terminar con esto, así tú podrás irte libremente, podrás comenzar de nuevo y yo, dejaré de hacerme falsas esperanzas… - es con lo que finaliza y ahora no me queda más que responder…_

_.- Duke, tú sabes que si en mis manos hubiera estado, habría elegido olvidar y amarte a ti, tú mes has dado tanto apoyo, me has dado tu amor y yo… quise regresártelo de alguna manera pero creo que no fue la correcta… debí haber sido sincero… y a pesar de todo, hoy tú vienes aquí y me dices que me dejas libre para hacer lo que tenga que hacer… No merezco tu amor Duke… - respondo con la sinceridad latente, es la verdad, yo no merezco a un chico como él_

_.- Claro que sí lo mereces, Joey, eres como un sol y la única manera en que podrías hacerme feliz es que jamás pierdas ese brillo que siempre te acompaña, sólo… trata de ser feliz… - me dice y ahora no soporto más, diablos parezco una colegiala, no hago más que llorar pero así es como me siento, qué más puedo hacer?_

_.- Duke… gracias por todo, eres alguien a quien jamás podré olvidar y sólo espero que un día tú encuentres a esa persona que sepa darte lo que yo no pude… - es lo último que digo para acercarme lentamente a Duke y besarlo con ternura…_

_Después él sólo me sonríe_

_.- Espero tú también la encuentres y mucha suerte con Inglaterra Joey… - murmura para salir de la escuela, dejándome solo en medio de una lluvia de sentimientos e ideas _

_.- Por cierto, deberías pensar en ser escritor o músico, tienes mucho material para hacer una historia genial o incluso cantarla… - me dice con una sonrisa que le devuelvo…_

_No estaría del todo mal, después de todo, en Oxford también está la asignatura de música y literatura…_

_Tras unos momentos de pie en el umbral de la escuela, salgo de ahí dirigiéndome ahora a mi casa, creo que debo comenzar por elegir entre la escritura y las relaciones internacionales… o quién sabe, quizá podría hacer ambas…Pero por ahora hay mucho que empacar..._

_Está haciendo frío aquí afuera a pesar de ser una tarde de verano, supongo que las lluvias veraniegas están por venir…_

**

* * *

**

**POV de Duke**

_Lo he hecho… sólo espero que logre alcanzar la felicidad y quiero creer que desahogando todo lo que siente o piensa lo logrará…_

_Ese beso que me dio sólo reafirmó que me costará mucho trabajo iniciar de nuevo pero quizá, si lucho lo suficiente pueda lograrlo_

_Joey espero que encuentres la felicidad que por tanto tiempo se te ha sido negada…_

_Con este último pensamiento subo a mi ferrari y me dirijo a mi empresa, creo que por un tiempo el trabajo será la mejor manera de pasar el tiempo…_

**

* * *

**

**Continuará………………………………………………………………………………………….**

* * *

* * *

Como ven también me cambie el pseudónimo, por qué? Creo que tiene mucho que ver acerca de lo que les dije... pienso que el capítulo estuvo algo triste cierto? Como les decía mi vida dio un giro de 180° y solo me queda decirles ahora que nunca se nieguen a sentir lo que la vida les ofrece, nunca dejen de apreciar hasta el mínimo detalle que tienen día con día (Pero tampoco vean todo el mundo rosa como Tea XD) sólo aprécienlo, y créanme que se dan cuenta de muchas cosas que ni siquiera sabían que existían, pero eso si, no se nieguen a quedarse con ello a su lado, no permitan que se vaya o se desvanezca y también aprovechen la soledad que ella es una amiga que jamás se retira y es la única que sabe escuchar sin tener que dar el consejo que muchas veces no pedimos

Para no aburrirlas más con mi sermoneada XD les diré que ya faltan pocos capis para que esto termine y una disculpa enorme por haber tardado dos meses pero ya estoy de vacaciones y ahora si actualizaré como se debe XD

Paso a agradecer n.n

**Blue-Azul-Acero:** Perdón por la tardanza pero espero este capi te haya gustado, Seto si aprendió muchas cosas y pienso que ese POV que tuvo estuvo no sé, algo sacado de su carácter pero como dijo, ya no es ni el CEO ni el muchacho de 17 años, tú qué piensas? Gracias por tu review!

**Keyq:** Hola! Jejeje si verdad? Se complican bastante pero ahora aquí Seto ha dicho muchas cosas interesantes, como el por qué no lucha por Joel, supongo que en algo tiene razón al igual que Joey tampoco quiere luchar por Seto, ambos concuerdan que eso que sienten es algo que los lastima a ambos y no desean hacer más daño, por ello es que ahora decidieron dejarse, espero este capi haya sido de tu agrado y una disculpa enorme por la tardanza. Besos!

**BlackLady-AOD:** Jejeje supongo que si el capi anterior te puso así no me imagino como quedaste con este… n.nU, pero bueno ahora si me metí muy dentro de los sentimientos de nuestros dos personajes, pero no quieras matar al lindo de Duke, les ha hecho comprender muchas cosas y ahora incluso deja ir al cachorro para que pueda ser feliz, eso si es digno de admiración no crees? Espero a pesar de todo lo triste que estuvo, te haya gustado y no me mates, aun falta para el final XD. Besos

**Tenshi Lain:** Hola! Pues… si tienes razón, ahora viene el 6° paso, la reflexión. Si llego a la parte más inoportuna de la conversación pero ahora no es eso lo que le duele, sino más bien el hecho de que el cachorro esté con Duke y el hecho de que él acepte que jamás podrá hacerle feliz si está a su lado, no se tú pero ahora se está liberando el verdadero Seto Kaiba, Duke no se enteró pero sabe que su niño sigue pensando en Seto y ahora le está apoyando para que se vaya y aleje de todo eso que tanto daño le causo, tú qué crees que pase? Gracias por tu review y disculpa la tardanza!

**Kida Luna:** Jajaja tienes razón, Joey no debió golpear a Seto pero a la vez sí, le hizo despertar pero a la vez le hizo enojar más n.nU Creo que si lo hubiese hecho todo hubiera sido peor, mira ahora como se encuentra nuestro Seto a pesar de que no le paso nada, imagina como estaría si lo hubiese hecho! Qué mal que estuvieras enferma, espero ahora te encuentres bien n.n Y más con el calor que está haciendo ahora por allá, claro que iré en vacaciones de verano, sólo déjame avisarte cuando porque todavía falta una semana para que salga n.nU Espero el capi les haya gustado a ambos y muchas gracias por el comentario Luna! Rex espero tú no te enfermes XD

**Ishida Rio:** Hola! Jajaja tienes razón, pero creo que ahora Seto ya no se preocupa más por saber a quién Joey prefiere más, creo que ahora está en esa etapa pre-madurez que conocemos como definición de sí mismo, espero este capi te haya gustado y gracias por tu review! Besos

**Aquarius no Kari:** Hola! Yo ya no he leído nada nada de ningún anime, todo por el colegio, pero ahora ya estoy por terminar el curso y por fin podré ponerme al tanto! Creo que los problemas no terminan, ambos se irán! Pero como tu dices, el destino es incierto n.n Espero el capi te haya gustado y perdón por la tardanza! Besos

**Princess of Kamui**: Hola! Si tengo 14 añitos XD pero no como crees ese lemon no salió tan bien como debería ¬¬ pero fue el primero, sólo espero que el segundo que haga si salga bien n.nU Bueno aquí paso de todo, pero ahora si puse a un Seto y a un Joey siendo totalmente sinceros el uno con el otro, tú qué crees que suceda? Espero el mail te haya llegado y tmb que el capi fuera de tu agrado n.n Besos!

Me despido y me gustaría saber si la espera valió la pena para ustedes, sé que no lo merezco por la tardanza u.u pero quiero saber si la manera en que mi estilo está cambiando es de su agrado, solo pido un review diciendo "No, vete de este asunto porque no sabes escribirlo", o quizá un "Si pero necesitas mejorarlo"

Sólo eso quiero saber y una vez más perdonen la demora

Hasta la próxima!


	6. Sentires

**Disclaimer: Creo que ya todos sabemos que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

**Polos Opuestos**

**By Arashi Eiri**

**Capítulo VI**

**Sentires**

**POV de Seto**

_Alguna vez escuché a mi hermano decir que la brisa en un día nublado es lo mejor para despejarte_

_Ha comenzado a brisas con suavidad, como si las gotas temiesen romper la tranquilidad de la ciudad_

_.- Señor Kaiba… - escucho que me llaman_

_.- Dime… - contesto con la misma frialdad de siempre_

_.- Ya está aquí el señor Colvin – responde mi secretaria, yo sigo sin girarme para verla_

_.- Pásalo… - contesto_

_.- Como usted diga – cierra la puerta y yo sigo mirando a través de la ventana_

_Instantes después, escucho que la puerta se abre revelando a un joven de mi misma estatura, tiene los ojos de color miel… como los de él… el cabello es de color castaño y sólo me mira con comprensión…_

_.- Seto… - me llama por mi nombre, él es Shun Colvin, un amigo que conocí cuando hice un trato con su empresa hace más de 4 años – ¿Sigues recordándole verdad? – me pregunta, él es el único que lo sabe, ese muchacho de 17 años al no soportar más su dolor fue a buscar refugio en él…_

_.- Sería imposible hacerlo… - le respondo como si fuese un autómata _

_.- No me agrada verte así, con el orgullo y el porte caídos… Seto mírate cada día caes más… - me dice con aflicción, pero ¿qué quiere que haga¿Que vuelva a ser como antes y fingir que todo está bien?_

_No, no quiero hacerlo porque el sentirme así es lo único que me queda…_

_.- Mokuba lo ha notado… - me dice como si leyese mis pensamientos – Seto no pretendo que lo olvides de la noche a la mañana, sólo te pido que lo intentes…_

_¿Que lo intente¿Acaso cree que estoy así por mi gusto?_

_.- No quieres dejar ir su recuerdo… - esta vez lo miro desconcertado¿que no dejo ir su recuerdo? – La brisa es suave¿por qué no sales a dar un paseo por la ciudad?_

_Me cambia el tema… ¿un paseo por la ciudad¿Bajo la lluvia? No sería mala idea_

_Dejó la copa encima del escritorio, cierro los ojos y me detengo ante él_

_.- Gracias – es lo único que soy capaz de decirle_

_.- ¿Sabes algo más Seto¿No quieres dejar ir su recuerdo porque aun hay culpa en tu corazón, por qué no intentas acabar con ella? – me dice mientras abro la puerta de mi oficina, yo me quedo estático – Sólo tú sabes la manera de desaparecer ese remordimiento…_

_Ahora salgo de mi oficina, entro al elevador y pronto estoy en la planta baja_

_.- Señor Kaiba en un momento le digo a su chofer que traiga su limusina – me dice la recepcionista_

_.- No, iré por mi propia cuenta… - murmuro saliendo de la corporación_

_Al salir me encuentro con el viento frío que corre y pronto siento como aquellas gotitas de las que la gente huye comienzan a caer sobre mi cabeza y después recorren juguetonas mi rostro_

_Sigo caminando por la acera sin ver nada en específico, pareciese que veo fijamente el firmamento pero realmente tengo los ojos cerrados y siento como la lluvia cae sobre mi cabeza_

_Tengo la sensación de que quizá de esta manera todo se irá, que las gotas se llevarán los recuerdos a los cuales las puertas han estado abiertas siempre…_

_Pero simplemente siguen ahí, negándose a ir_

_Es inútil, me lo repite una y otra vez mi mente pero entonces ¿qué he de hacer para dejar de sentirme así?_

"_.-Sólo tu sabes la manera de dejarlos ir…" – sus palabras regresan_

_Desde aquel día en que decidí no luchar por él tuve muchas experiencias intentando olvidarlo en cada una de ellas pero simplemente mi alma y corazón le son fieles hasta el final_

_Suspiro cansinamente, estoy harto de tener este estado de ánimo tan patético, de morir de celos cada vez que lo veo en brazos de otro… ya no puedo soportar más estar lejos de él…_

* * *

**POV de Joey**

_Desde el encuentro con Duke caminé sin rumbo alguno_

_Estoy completamente empapado y siento el frío calar mis huesos pero no me importa_

_No es tan horrible como el sentimiento que traigo aquí dentro_

_De camino a mi casa todos esos recuerdos que mantengo intactos en mi mente resurgieron en contra de mi voluntad_

_Ya no soporto estar así, tranquilo por momentos y después adolorido y desesperado, con ganas de gritarle al mundo que AMO A SETO KAIBA! Con ganas de tener el suficiente valor para ir y besarlo para asegurarme de que sigue siendo tan mío como yo soy de él_

_Sin más las lágrimas comienzan a salir y fluyen libremente por mi rostro siendo confundidas con las gotas de lluvia que resbalan por mis mejillas_

_Quisiera decirte lo que eres para mí tan solo en dos palabras pero es imposible el acercarme siquiera un poco a ti _

_Lloro de rabia al no poder probar una vez más tus labios, lloro de impotencia al saber que no soy capaz de enfrentarme a tu mirada… lloro de dolor al saber que jamás volveré a verte… sin tan sólo las lágrimas pudieran traer la respuesta a mis desvelos…_

_Pero sé que no lo harán, porque yo ya conozco la respuesta, decirte que te amo a pesar de todo, quisiera hablarte de mi amor y mi deseo pero simplemente las palabras se quedan impresas en mi corazón y escritas en una hoja_

_Ya no sé qué hacer y mientras, sigo escribiendo poesía que sólo va dedicada a ti_

_Me pregunto cómo estarás, si alguien más entró a tu corazón… ¿por qué no vienes a mí¿Que acaso no ves que me haces tanta falta?_

_Quisiera que me buscases y me dijeras que no mes has olvidado, que nada de ti ha cambiado y que… que seguimos enamorados…_

_Pero no… me fui y tú no te volviste a acercar a mí, te veía a lo lejos, pero tú no me devolviste ninguna de aquellas miradas de esperanza que te enviaba_

_Supongo que fue muy fácil para ti el dejarme, quizá ni siquiera me amaste o quizá mis sentimientos sólo te estorbaban…_

_Pienso una y otra vez en ti y busco una y otra manera de entender ¿por qué te sigo amando¿por qué sigo pensando que lo nuestro fue algo importante para ti cuando tu frialdad diaria me demuestra que a ti ni siquiera te importó? Sólo quiere entender ¿por qué no vienes a mí y me recuerdas el aliento al que me hice adicto, los ojos zafiro en los que me hundí incontable número de veces, tu presencia tranquila que me sumía en la total felicidad… por qué no solo vienes y olvidamos todo juntos?_

_Quisiera verte, tocarte y amarte tan sólo una vez más… sólo una vez más para saber que seguimos siendo uno…_

* * *

**POV de Seto**

_He retomado el paso y ahora sigo caminando sin nada más en la mente que tú, eso no es algo de extrañarse, sucede desde el día en el que nos demostramos ese cariño…_

_Si ahora mismo te encontrara te preguntaría si sus brazos te llenan más que los míos, si podrías seguir sin mí… si acaso probaste en sus labios aquel sentimiento que una vez te brinde y demostré… _

_Intento creer que él no es más que una persona más en tu vida y que soy yo quien sigue ocupando tu corazón pero sé que eso es solo una idea desesperada que surge a mí cuando busco un poco de consuelo para mi alma_

_La frialdad con la que me tratas, el silencio en el que nos sumimos con la gente a nuestro alrededor… ahora tu indiferencia es la que me rompe el alma…_

_Quisiera estar seguro de que, en un futuro podré vivir sin recordar el aroma de tu piel, la dulzura de tus ojos, la ternura de tu esencia… pero sé que es mejor el quedar resignado en este asunto, yo no quiero que sufras más por mi causa, suficiente daño te he hecho_

_Te perdí desde el día en que te deje ir… o quién sabe, quizá jamás estuviste realmente conmigo_

_¿Pero ahora de qué sirve la maldita desconfianza si finalmente de cualquier modo no estás conmigo?_

_Es horrible está incertidumbre que llevo dentro, pero sólo hay una forma de calmarla… encontrarte para probar que mis desconfianzas y celos no tienen razón porque sigues perteneciéndome_

_Jamás pensé llegar a experimentar un sentimiento así de fuerte y quemante por dentro, no encuentro mejor manera de describirlo, quizá un día tú y yo podríamos haber escrito un nuevo adjetivo para lo que experimentamos, algún verbo que explicase lo que siento al recordarte_

_Pero creo que ya existe… se llama melancolía…_

_Extraño todo de ti a pesar de haber estado sólo una tarde juntos… así de fuerte es esto…_

_¿Esa es la ley de los polos no? Polos opuestos se atraen… ¿pero es mera atracción lo que siento?_

_No, yo sé que no es solo eso, quizá esa ley nos describa como que estamos destinados a estar juntos, ambos nos complementamos a la perfección ¿pero es tan sólo complemento lo que ambos buscamos?_

_Quizá complemento se refiera a llenar el vacío que sé que ambos guardamos dentro, o quizá sea tan solo la manera de llamar al resultado de esa unión…_

_No lo sé y si estuvieras aquí tampoco me importaría saberlo, sólo me importaría sentirlo…_

_.- Perdón, no me fijé por donde iba… - oigo que alguien se disculpa… caigo en la cuenta… pero no, no puede ser… ¿por qué mi mente me juega tan sucio? _

_Pero ahora he abierto los ojos, ahí estás… no puedes ser real…_

* * *

**POV de Joey**

_No veo por donde voy y ahora eso ha dado resultado, he chocado con alguien_

_Pero estoy lo suficientemente triste como para ni siquiera alzar la vista, sólo murmuro una disculpa y pienso en retomar mi camino_

_Pero no puedo… mi mente está nublada por una fragancia que conozco a la perfección… pero no puede ser, él jamás estaría por aquí caminando bajo la lluvia teniendo una limusina esperándole…_

_Resignado estoy decidido a retomar el paso pero alguien me sujeta del brazo…_

_.- Ya le dije que lo siento… - digo desganado, lo que menos me faltaba, una pelea_

_.- Joey… - mi nombre… escuchó su voz llamándome por mi nombre_

_Me giro sorprendido, no puede ser y sin embargo lo es! Él está ahí, mirándome con la misma incredulidad que yo…_

_.- Seto… - alcanzo a murmurar, sé que estoy sonriendo, sé que me estoy muriendo de nervios y sé… que jamás le olvidare porque seguiré amando cada cosa en él… las lágrimas fluyen de nuevo y noto la preocupación en su rostro, esto es la última cosa que hubiera deseado que él viera en mí, ahora me verá débil y ¿cómo no serlo teniéndolo en frente?_

_Pero algo muy diferente sucede, siento una tibieza embriagando mis sentidos y que algo me apresa entre sí…_

_Me está abrazando…_

**

* * *

**

**POV de Seto**

_No lo he resistido más, necesitaba tenerlo una vez más entre mis brazos, sus lágrimas acongojaron mi corazón y ésta es la única manera que encontré para hacerle saber que sea lo que sea él puede contar conmigo_

_Ésta es la única manera que encontré para pedirle una disculpa y demostrarle que me preocupa, que me angustia saber el estado de ánimo en el que se encuentra_

_Porque lo veo débil y fuerte a la vez, es como un sol que a veces se nubla por las tontas nubes de tristeza que llegan a él y es en esos momentos que deseo hacer lo que estoy haciendo ahora…_

_Es de esta manera que intento transmitirle la calidez que el supo sacar y que sólo le pertenece a él… a mí cachorro…_

_Se separa con lentitud de mí, va a rechazarme seguramente… mientras lucho contra las malditas lágrimas que quieren correr por mi rostro, me niego a hacerle sentir culpable, sé que si las ve no me alejara de sí por pura compasión…_

_.- Seto… - me mira con atención, las lágrimas siguen corriendo y ahora me sonríe… yo solo atino a limpiar con el dorso de mi mano esas gotas de cristal que tienen tanto poder sobre mí – Yo… - no deseo que me diga ahora que quiere alejarse de mí, no, no quiero escuchar nada de él sólo quiero sentirle…_

_Me acerco con lentitud a él, cierro mis ojos y uno mis labios con los suyos, apenas en un roce_

_Temo romper este momento y por ello no avanzo más pero algo en su actitud me sorprende…_

**

* * *

**

**POV de Joey**

_Estaba por decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaba, todo lo que lo amo pero simplemente el calló mis labios depositando un beso en ellos…_

_Este me ha sorprendido… ¿acaso él sigue sintiendo algo por mí?_

_Eso ya no me importa, sólo quiero sentir aquello que sólo él sabe despertar en mi… aquello que por tanto tiempo lo ha esperado…_

_Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos, y continúo con aquel beso; él rodea mi cintura con sus brazos y mueve sus labios al compás de los míos_

_Yo estoy tan ansioso que me es imposible seguir esperando…_

_Comienzo a delinear sus labios con mi lengua y pronto él los entreabre para dejarme pasar_

_Así comenzamos una danza que no pide el control, sólo pide las sensaciones _

_Nos besábamos como si sólo quedara un segundo antes de que todo terminase, esto se me hacía tan poco para calmar mi desesperación…_

_La falta de aire se hizo presente y con pesar comenzamos a separarnos con lentitud, me miraba y esta vez sin aquella indiferencia y frialdad, ahora su mirada se me hacía tan cálida y apasionante…_

_No sé como pude siquiera desear el olvidar lo que siento por él… eso habría sido casi un pecado…_

**

* * *

**

**POV de Seto**

_Me besa con tal ansia que me da la idea de que pensaba en que me marcharía…_

_Su aferramiento hacia mí me ha hecho olvidar la tristeza que sentía, es tal su poder sobre mí…_

_Ahora solo lo miro con el deseo de quedarme así, junto a él por siempre… y él me mira con anhelo, como si hubiese esperado esto toda su vida_

_.- No sabes cuánto pedí por volverte a ver de nuevo… - murmura, realmente jamás me olvido? _

_.- Yo no pedí verte… yo rogué sentirte de nuevo… - contestó mientras él esboza una sonrisa de felicidad pura…_

_Hay tantas preguntas por resolver pero simplemente todas se han ido de mi cabeza y ahora sólo quiero tenerle entre mis brazos una vez más…_

_De pronto, mi celular comienza a sonar… qué momento tan oportuno_

_Lo saco y veo que es mi hermano Mokuba quién me habla_

_.- ¿Qué sucede Mokuba?- preguntó haciendo un gesto de disculpa hacia Joey, él solo me sonríe_

_.- ¿Como que qué sucede? Seto ya es de media noche! No has llegado y al hablarle al chofer este me dijo que tú habías dicho que vendrías a casa caminando! – me dice mi pequeño hermano, ahora solo miro a Joey y él asiente_

_.- No te preocupes más Mokuba, dile a James que venga a recogerme al parque de Ciudad Dominó – le digo mientras Joey baja la mirada, piensas que volvere a dejarte cachorro? – Y Mokuba, no creo llegar esta noche, hay mucho trabajo pendiente pero espérame para desayunar…_

_.- Como digas Seto, cuídate mucho y espero que termines pronto – me contesta colgando instantes después el teléfono_

_Ahora vuelvo a tomar tu rostro entre mis manos y te beso con desenfreno, tú no te haces del rogar y me correspondes…_

_Si estamos aquí, los dos juntos es quizá porque hay muchas cosas que debemos aclarar pero ya habrá tiempo para eso_

"_.-Sólo tú sabes la manera de acabar con ese remordimiento"_

_Hasta ahora entendí tales palabras…_

**

* * *

**

**POV de Joey**

_Al escucharle decir que mandara a su limusina a recogerlo sentí que mi corazón comenzaba a oprimirse pero ahora sus acciones me han tomado por sorpresa_

_No me importa lo que suceda mañana ni lo que sucedió y tampoco estoy seguro de nada sólo hay una cosa que tengo bien clara_

_Si no tenemos futuro juntos, si jamás volveremos a vernos, importa el pasado o el futuro? _

_No ya no más… ahora sólo quiero estar en el aquí y el ahora…_

_Correspondo a aquel beso que me da y sin saber cómo ahora estoy totalmente entre sus brazos…_

_Cuánto extrañé esa calidez…_

* * *

**Continuará…………………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

* * *

* * *

Hola de nuevo a todas, pues bien no tardé tanto en actualizar y si sé que estuvo medio cursi el capi XD pero como dijo Seto, esto no son cursilerías para quien las siente, son solo maneras de describir tales sensaciones XD

Bueno las cosas por aquí están muy lindas y todo pero hay algo a lo que ambos tienen miedo y es el enfrentarse a la realidad, aviso que en el siguiente capi hay lemon pero un final de capi muy triste y quizá me quieran matar pero no es el final del fic que por cierto ya se está acercando!

Paso a agradecer:

**Princess of Kamui:** Hola! Espero te haya llegado el mail n.n Bueno aquí están juntos y en el siguiente empezarán juntos pero como dije, hay una realidad que aun no quieren afrontar y dependerá de ellos el seguir estando juntos o no, muchas gracias por tu comentario y bueno yo no he leído nada tuyo o.o pero estoy segura de que escribes cosas muy buenas, espero este capi te haya gustado y mil gracias por tu review! Besos

**BlackLady-AoD: **Hola! Bueno en este capi no creo que necesitases del chocolate XD están juntos pero por si acaso te aviso que el siguiente si que tiene angustia, gomen no puedo evitarlo u.u ahora están juntitos y no les importa nada más que el presente pero, cuando ambos tengan que enfrentar todo aquel pasado será que seguirán teniendo futuro juntos? Tú qué opinas? Espero ansiosa tu review y mil gracias por el anterior! Besos

**Marcia Rodríguez:** Hola! Antes que nada me halaga mucho el que mi fic te pudiese llegar tanto, espero que el mail con la actualización te haya llegado y mil gracias por tu review, espero este te haya gustado y de nuevo gracias por tu comentario! Besos

**Jerry Hiwatari:** Hola! Qué puedo decirte? Escribo cada capi dependiendo de cómo sienta el ambiente, por ahora creo que está bien así, en cuanto a sentimientos, bueno el meterme en estos dos personajes me descontrola un poco XD pero aún así trato de ponerme en su lugar y estos capis son el resultado, que si conoce a un chico nuevo? Ahora después de tanto están juntos pero la felicidad no es por siempre, quién sabe a lo mejor alguien sustituye o quizá cause algo nuevo, no sabemos XD Bueno muchísimas gracias por tu review y espero este capi haya sido de tu agrado, prometo no tardar para el siguiente! Besos

**Tenshi Lain:** Hola! Bueno ahora si no tendrás que reelerte los anteriores, esta vez solo tarde una semana con 2 días! Vaya todo un logro XD Separados separados no tanto ya hasta se volvieron a encontrar! XD Tienes razón, en casi todos siempre termina sin cachorro pero como tú dices, Joey tiene que ir con Seto aunque aquí quien sabe si termine o no con Seto, ya veremos que dirá el día para cuando escriba el final XD Mil gracias por leer el fic de nuevo y dejarme review a pesar de la tardanza, espero este te haya gustado! Besos n.n

Ahora si ya me voy y pues lo prometido es algo que no voy a romper, estoy actualizando casi todo con frecuencia y para todos aquellos que leen pero no me dejan review, ahora si no tardé no sean malos y díganme qué tal el derroche de miel en este capi

No pido más que un review para saber si lo que hago vale la pena o mejor me dedico a otra cosa ;-;

Cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima!


	7. Malentendidos

**Disclaimer: Creo que ya todos sabemos que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen**

**Warning: Este capítulo tiene contenido fuerte del género SLASH si te desagrada el tema no leas**

* * *

****

**Polos Opuestos**

**By Arashi Eiri**

**Capítulo VII**

**Malentendidos**

_**POV de Seto**_

_Mientras la limusina llegaba, yo había vuelto a tomar esos labios que tanto había extrañado_

_Mi alegría creció al percatarme de que él también me había extrañado porque me devolvía el beso con la misma necesidad que yo_

_No sé en que momento sus manos rodearon mi cuello y las mías rodearon su estrecha cintura_

_El claxon de un coche hizo que nos separáramos con pesar, le abrí la puerta de la limusina y él subió confundido_

_.- Llévanos a mi apartamento – le ordené con frialdad al chofer indicándole con la mirada que esto no era de su incumbencia, él entendió y subió los ventanales negros dándonos privacidad_

_En ese mismo instante volví a besar a mi cachorro y éste no opuso resistencia_

_La falta de oxígeno pronto se hizo presente y me separé de mi cachorro pero no pude resistirme a probar de nuevo ese cuello que de pronto tenía toda mi atención_

_No es sino hasta ahora que me doy cuenta de cuánto lo había extrañado realmente…_

* * *

_**POV de Joey**_

_Me es muy difícil el tratar de reprimir los gemidos que amenazan con salir de mi garganta cada vez que siento como Seto me besa o acaricia_

_Su boca sigue teniendo ese sabor mentolado al que me hice adicto y recordé una y otra vez durante todo este tiempo_

_Deseo que esto no sea un sueño, que el tener sus manos recorriendo mi cintura y sus labios acariciando mi cuello no sea el producto de una maldita alucinación_

_Dios¿desde cuándo me hice tan dependiente de sus caricias?_

_Toma de nuevo mi boca entre sus labios y yo le correspondo como si no hubiera un mañana, como si sólo existiese el ahora_

_Ambos mezclamos nuestros sabores y la mezcla simplemente resulta embriagadora_

_.- Ah… - he dejado escapar un gemido al sentir como sus dientes dejan una marca en mi cuello _

_De pronto todo se detiene y él se separa un poco de mí, me mira con… ¿amor? _

_Yo no sé de qué manera lo estoy viendo ahora pero sé que mis ojos le están demostrando todo lo que lo extrañé por tanto tiempo y cuánto lo deseo en este momento_

* * *

_**POV de Seto**_

_No me resistí a saborear su cuello, él gimió aumentando más mi deseo, succione la herida que dejé y es entonces que todo se ha parado_

_Al parecer hemos llegado ya a mi departamento privado_

_Con pereza me separo de Joey abriendo después la puerta, lo tomó de la mano y salgo con él a mi lado, con un ademán le indico a mi chofer que se vaya, él asiente y sigue su camino_

_Una vez solos, vuelvo a besar a mi cachorro, no puedo evitarlo, quiero reponer todo el tiempo que perdimos y que mejor que empezando por lo que tanto tiempo desee hacer_

_Otra vez la necesidad de aire me obliga a separarme de él de una manera lenta, tomó su labio inferior con mis dientes y le doy un leve mordisco, él abre los ojos y puedo observar sus pupilas dilatadas por el deseo que ambos sentimos_

_.- Hay… vuelta… atrás… - le digo en medio de pequeños besos que reparto por todo su rostro_

_.- Yo… quiero… - me responde con la voz enronquecida, al parecer él también está haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no caer tan rápido_

_Le sonrío tomándolo firmemente de la cintura y entramos de esa manera al edificio_

_Ahí el anciano que cuida de la entrada me guiña un ojo y Joey sólo atina a ruborizarse_

_Entramos al elevador y pronto estamos de frente a la puerta de mi departamento, abro la llave y antes de que Joey pueda decir algo, cierro la puerta tras de nosotros y lo arrincono en uno de los rincones de la sala_

_.- No sabes cuánto te extrañé… - susurré a un lado de su oído mientras bajaba mis labios acariciando cada parte por la que pasase_

_Él comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa y pronto ésta se escurrió por mis hombros, yo hice lo mismo en medio de un tórrido beso que te hizo adquirir un tono rojizo en tus mejillas blancas_

_Entreabrió ligeramente sus labios dejándome explorar con total libertad su boca, degustando de nuevo aquel sabor a cereza que me hace enloquecer_

_Posesivo, apresó tu cuerpo entre el mío y la pared, tú respuesta es rodear mi cintura con tus piernas creando así una fricción sumamente placentera, casi dolorosa_

_Rompes el beso y me diriges una mirada de felicidad, luego siento como tus labios descienden a través de mi cuello hasta llegar a mis hombros donde detienes tus labios para acariciarlos con lentitud y sensualidad proporcionándome esas sensaciones que me vuelven loco_

_**

* * *

**_

_**POV de Joey**_

_Ahora soy yo el que necesitaba probar de nuevo la piel de aquel al que amo_

_Dejo un camino húmedo desde su cuello hasta su clavícula, bajo mis manos con lentitud, acariciando el firme abdomen que posee y comienzo a desabrochar su cinturón, luego intento abrir el botón de éstos y después intentar bajar la cremallera_

_.- No… déjame… a… mí… - me susurra extasiado apartando mis manos para ponerlas por encima de mi cabeza mientras nos unimos de nuevo en un beso pasional_

_Deja Que mis manos rodeen su cuello y me lleva hasta uno de los sofás donde me deja caer son suavidad y sin perder tiempo se posiciona encima mío_

_Abre fácilmente la cremallera de mi pantalón y comienza a bajarlo, dejándome ahora solo con una prenda_

_Yo me arqueo de repente al sentir como sus manos tibias comienzan a recorrer mi cintura, él lo nota y arremete mordiendo, succionando y acariciando cada parte de mi cuello bajando con lentitud dejando un camino húmedo a su paso_

_Vuelve a subir y me mira con lo más cercano al amor y al deseo juntos, yo bajo mis manos hasta su pantalón donde, esta vez, si logró abrirlo, él comprende y pronto ese estorbo va a dar a algún lugar junto con toda la demás ropa_

_Ahora soy yo el que desea tener mayor contacto con él y tomo con suavidad su rostro para intentar transmitirle lo mucho que lo amo y cuánto lo deseo_

_**

* * *

**_

_**POV de Seto**_

_Jamás olvidé lo dulce que su piel era y ahora bajó hasta posar mis labios sobre su masculinidad, depositando un beso que lo hace arquearse de puro placer_

_.- Ahhh… Seto… - gime entrecerrando sus ojos mientras el rubor que ya de por si era visible, ahora se torna más rojo_

_Comienzo a succionar y lamer con lentitud su sexo sin perder de vista sus facciones tan angelicales_

_.- Se…to… yo… - está por venirse por lo que abandono su miembro y vuelvo a sus labios que me reciben con total felicidad_

_Bajo hasta su pecho y tomo uno de sus pezones entre mi boca mientras que Joey toma mi mano derecha y comienza a lamer tres de mis dedos como si de un dulce se tratasen, a lo cual yo comienzo a repetir la misma acción sobre su otro botón_

_Bajo mi mano y lo miró con amor mientras que él sólo me dedica una mirada de anhelo_

_Una vez más uno sus labios con los míos y mientras comienzo a introducir un dedo dentro suyo, se tensa un poco pero comienza a relajarse segundos después, después introduzco un segundo y finalmente un tercero_

_Él comienza a mover sus caderas y eso me indica que está listo, sacó mis dedos y los sustituyo por mi miembro_

_.- Ahh… Joey… - se han escapado un par de gemidos de mi garganta mientras él tiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados_

_.- No te… detengas… - alcanza a susurrarme en medio de numerosos jadeaos que abandonan sus cuerdas vocales_

_Así comienzo con el lento vaivén que nos comienza a hacer perder la razón…_

* * *

_**POV de Joey**_

_Es tan maravilloso sentirle dentro…_

_Sólo él puede convertir cada caricia en un toque electrizante, que me nubla la razón y sólo me hace pensar en disfrutar…_

_Sólo él puede hacer que mi voz emita gemidos y jadeos expresando lo quemante de su toque…_

_El ritmo lento de sus embestidas comienzan a cobrar fuerza y ahora yo muerdo mi labio inferior intentando ahogar gritos que luchan por salir de mi boca cada vez que él toca ese punto que me hace estremecer_

_Ya no llevamos un ritmo marcado y la fricción entre su abdomen y mi sexo hace que un hormigueo comience a recorrer cada fibra de mi ser_

_Al parecer él también ha notado que estamos cerca porque me besa con tal pasión que me hace gemir dentro de aquel beso_

_Nos echamos una última mirada repleta de intensidad y pronto una nube blanca cubre mis sentidos_

_Comienzo a temblar al sentir como un sin fin de sensaciones colapsan dentro de mí y esta vez no soy capaz de retener un grito que pronto es acompañado por uno tuyo…_

_No soy capaz de razonar en este momento, sólo soy capaz de gritar tu nombre y creo que tú estás en la misma condición_

_Sigo temblando al tener aún espasmos rondando mi ser, comienzo a abrir con lentitud mis ojos y comienzo a jadear por tratar de recuperar el aire_

_Me topo con una imagen que jamás creí poder volver a tener la suerte de ver, tus mejillas están cubiertas por un ligero rubor rosa y el sudor ha hecho que algunos mechones se peguen a tu frente mientras que también intentas recuperar el aire que te hace falta_

_Me devuelves la mirada y me sonríes, yo hago lo mismo mientras tu sales de mi interior y te recuestas a lado mío_

_.- Te amo… - murmuro acurrucándome sobre tu pecho desnudo_

_.- Yo también cachorro… - me susurras con cariño atrayéndome hacia ti – Vamos a la habitación, éste no es un buen lugar para dormir _

_Yo asiento y ambos caminamos hasta tu habitación, desdoblamos las blancas sábanas que la cubren y nos acomodamos uno al lado del otro, tapados únicamente por una ligera sábana blanca_

_Hay algo que quiero preguntarte pero temo arruinar este momento… ¿y si te enojas y te vas? No lo soportaría… Pero tampoco soportaría vivir con este temor dentro…_

_.- ¿Seto? – pregunto probando terreno_

_.- Dime… - me susurras, algo me da la suficiente confianza para preguntarte esto_

_.- ¿Por qué no me buscaste antes? – te pregunto finalmente, no te miro, temo tu respuesta…_

_**

* * *

**_

_**POV de Seto**_

_Sabía que este momento iba a llegar… no deseo lastimarlo con mi respuesta pero sé que lo lastimaré más si no le respondo…_

_.- Joey… no me he perdonado lo que estuve a punto de hacerte… - contesto – Dios! Jamás me hubiera perdonado el causarte un daño así… Si he de serte sincero, confieso que después de ese encuentro, yo decidí que lucharía por ti pero… cuando te vi con Deblin, eras totalmente feliz y me di cuenta de que si permanecías a mi lado, esa luz que posees se extinguiría junto a mí y suficiente daño te he hecho como para causarte uno aún mayor… Por eso decidí renunciar a ti…_

_Callo y un silencio incómodo se extiende en el ambiente_

_Pronto se rompe cuando algunos sollozos comienzan a salir de tu voz_

_.- ¿Joey? – te miro preocupado pero tú no alzas la vista, tomo tu mentón con una de mis manos y lo alzó, obligándote a verme a los ojos_

_.- Idiota… - tus palabras me dejan desconcertado, tu tono fue de reproche… - ¿Cómo pudiste tomar esa decisión sin consultarme siquiera? – me preguntas enfadado_

_Yo sigo en un estado de total consternación_

_.- No fue justo Seto… tú no debiste decidir eso tan solo porque me viste aparentemente feliz… - "¿Aparentemente feliz?" Entonces no lo estaba…_

_Ahora me siento tan tonto…_

_.- Joey yo no… pensé que estarías mejor sin mí… - ahora me escucho tan idiota… Estúpidos celos, si no hubiera sido por ellos nada de esto habría pasado…_

_Tú ya no me contestas con palabras, al contrario, ahora te abalanzas sobre mí y me besas con posesividad y enfado_

_Yo sonrío en medio de aquel beso y te correspondo…_

_Así, ambos nos quedamos dormidos, tú acurrucado encima mío y yo abrazándote…_

_

* * *

_

Un nuevo día llego, los rayos de sol se colaron a través de las cortinas dándole de lleno a un chico rubio que apretó los ojos con molestia mientras con una mano se cubría el rostro

Entonces se dio cuenta, estaba solo

Se levantó de golpe y comenzó a alarmarse…

_**POV de Joey**_

_Seto no está…_

_Dios no puede ser que él sólo…_

(El sonido del agua cayendo hace que se tranquilice)

"_Basta Joey, la paranoia está haciendo efecto…"_

_Comienzo a estirarme y me cubro con la sábana mientras busco mis boxers que deben estar en alguna parte de la sala_

_Llegó hasta ahí y los encuentro en medio de un montón de ropa hecha bola, la gabardina de Seto está sobre uno de los sofás y todo lo demás regado en el piso_

Rin Rin Rin (N/A: De nuevo efectos chafas de sonido n.nU pero ustedes imagínenlo como la musiquita de un celular)

_El celular de Seto está sonando… supongo que no tendría nada de malo el que contestase…_

_Lo tomo de uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina y contesto_

_.- ¿Diga? – pregunto mirando uno de los cuadros de la habitación_

_.- ¿Seto? – pregunta la voz de un hombre - ¿Qué te pasa? Estuve esperándote toda la noche y tú no te dignaste ni siquiera a aparecerte para darme una explicación, quiero que vengas ahora mismo a mi departamento y no quiero peros, me debes una noche - sin más ese hombre cuelga y yo... siento mi mundo despedazarse_

_No puede ser…_

_Suelto el teléfono que cae sobre el sofá…_

_Ya no puedo pensar ahora solo busco mi ropa y comienzo a ponérmela rápidamente_

_Me pongo mis zapatos y salgo con rapidez de su departamento…_

_Maldita sea! _

_¿Por qué pude llegar a pensar siquiera que valía la pena para él?_

_Soy un idiota pero ahora ya no soy consciente de nada, solo sé que estoy corriendo como jamás lo había hecho mientras que las lágrimas salen sin control de mis ojos_

_Me maldigo una y otra vez… ¿cómo pude ser tan idiota? No maldita sea! _

_Tengo ganas de morir… no quiero volver a verlo, pero ni siquiera puedo odiarlo, estúpido sentimiento que está comenzando a sofocarme!_

_.- ¡CUIDADO! – cuando volteo a ver de dónde proviene aquella voz me doy cuenta de que un automóvil viene hacia mí_

_Yo estoy paralizado, no sé qué debo hacer… quizá esto es algo que debe suceder_

_Y de pronto no siento nada… ¿qué veo? Solo oscuridad…_

_Y en medio de ella… la nítida imagen de Seto…_

_**

* * *

**_

_**POV de Seto**_

_Me siento tan bien, he de confesar que anoche pude decirle la verdad y ahora no me arrepiento de ello_

_Esta mañana antes de irme a bañar, contemplé su rostro por unos momentos y me he dado cuenta de que él ahora es una de las cosas que me dolería mucho perder_

_Pero sé que no será así porque ya hemos sido sinceros, las cosas están dichas y no hay nada que pueda pasar ahora…_

_Tomó una de las toallas rodeando con ella mi cintura y salgo del baño_

_Me dirijo a mi habitación y al llegar a ella noto que Joey no está…_

_Algo me da un mal presentimiento…_

_.- ¿Joey? – llamó sin obtener respuesta alguna_

_Me dirijo a la sala y veo que sus ropas no están, mi celular está sobre el sofá al igual que mi gabardina_

_Regreso a mi habitación y me pongo un pantalón negro de vestir y también una camisa blanca de manga larga mientras pienso que seguramente Joey bajo a comprar algo… no quiero imaginarme nada malo…_

_De pronto el timbre comienza a sonar con bastante desespero_

_Abro la puerta y noto la mirada asustada del portero_

_.- Señor Kaiba ha ocurrido algo muy grave – me dice, algo dentro de mí me dice que debo comenzar a temblar – El chico al que trajo ayer por la noche fue atropellado por un automóvil, ya han llamado a la ambulancia y ahora se lo llevan para el hospital general en un estado de peligro_

_Tardo en reaccionar… no puede ser…_

_.- ¿Señor Kaiba? – me llama dudoso y yo… ya no pienso en nada_

_Salgo del departamento bajando rápidamente las escaleras, me dirijo al estacionamiento lo más rápido que puedo y tomo el convertible negro que guardo ahí_

_Ya no soy capaz de razonar sólo quiero llegar pronto y saber que todo no es más que una maldita broma, que él está bien y que sonríe como siempre iluminando todo a su alrededor…_

_MALDITO SEAS DESTINO SI ME ARREBATAS EL CAMINO POR EL QUE DECIDÍ LUCHAR…_

**

* * *

**

**Continuará…………………………………………………………………………………………………….**

* * *

Hola… creo que esta vez no tengo nada a mi favor ¿verdad?

Mejor paso a agradecer:

**Princess of Kamui:** Bueno… estuvieron juntos en una noche muy linda verdad? Espero este capi te haya gustado y bueno… creo que esta vez si hice algo que no fue muy lindo… Aun así mil gracias por tu review. Besos

**Ale:** Ni qué lo digas aunque yo sentí que estuvo algo meloso, pero bueno aquí todo se tornó más pasional y para terminar… bueno eso lo dejo a tu criterio, aún así espero te haya gustado el lemon y muchas gracias por tu review!

**Jerry Hiwatari:** Hola, verdad que si quedo meloso? Sí que deja aclaraciones de por qué renunciaron el uno del otro, y aquí pues… digamos que esa llamadita alteró un poco al cachorro y… paso lo que paso, bueno muchísimas gracias por tu review y prometo no tardar. Besos

**ÁGUILA FANEL:** ToT De verdad lo crees? Hubo lemon n.n pero creo que el final del capi no fue muy bonito que digamos verdad? Creo que me estoy yendo por el camino de la amargura, los junto y los separo, los junto y los vuelvo a separar u.u Pero eso pasará pronto para una decisión definitiva, mientras espero este capi te haya gustado y mil gracias por tu review!

**Kida Luna: **Hola! Me alegra que el calor haya disminuido, yo todavía sigo sin ir ToT pero lo bueno de todo es que estoy sola en casa! XD Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo Kida, le partieron el corazón a Duke y espera a que se entere de esto que acaba de pasar pero bueno, mil gracias por tus consejo Rex n.n y para ir… yo creo que hasta mediados de julio -o- échale la culpa a mi mamá u.uU Aún así espero verlos pronto y mil gracias por su review!

**BaLucita:** Ejem… creo que otra vez hubo un malentendido no tan malentendido n.nU Pero espero que el lemon te haya gustado y que el capi te haya gustado a pesar de todo u.uU Mientras muchísimas gracias por tu review!

**Lita: **Hola! Antes que nada bienvenida a mi fic! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado lo que llevo y pues, vienen en buen momento porque ahora si voy actualizando como Dios manda porque créeme que tardaba yo más de un mes para hacer cada capi u.uU Pero esa etapa de bloqueos ya paso, espero te siga gustando esta historia y muchas gracias por tu review!

**Shaina: **Hola! Antes que nada, me alegra mucho que lo que llevo del fic te guste y digo llevo porque creo que este capi fue de mucho drama n.nU Aún así mil gracias por tu opinión y pues espero que sigas leyendo n.n Besos

**Anya Shoyuki:** Hola! No tienes nada por qué disculparte, yo sé lo que se siente tener un buen de exámenes encima, casi no logro salir viva de mis semestrales de fin de año, jeje ay no como crees no es para tanto n/-/n no sabes cuánto me halaga la opinión que tienes acerca de este fic y mi forma de escribirlo aunque creo que en este capi me pase de cruel n.nU pero bueno, espero que todos tus problemas se arreglen pronto y no sabes cuánto aprecio el review que me dejaste, cuídate mucho y muchísima suerte! Por cierto, no te pongas triste que mientras más oscuro esté ten en cuenta que más luminosa será la salida y no dudes que pronto la verás n.n Besos

**Eri Fujimiya:** Hola! Mira qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí! Jajaja si, me fascina esta pareja y pues me anime a hacer un fic de ellos aunque hace más de medio año que comenzó -o- pero bueno, espero te esté gustando la historia y nos vemos el lunes en "La mejor de las venganzas" Hasta entonces cuídate mucho! Besos n.n

No he estado tardando mucho y si creen que merezco review a pesar de lo que acabo de hacer, se los agradeceré como no tienen idea, quisiera saber si pude transmitir bien la desesperación porque creo que salió algo surrealista pero bueno

Las (Los) espero y pues que tengan un bonito inicio de semana

Nos vemos pronto!


	8. Despidiendo al corazón

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Yu-gi-oh! Me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento**

* * *

****

**Polos Opuestos**

**By Arashi Eiri**

**Capítulo VIII**

**Despidiendo al corazón**

_**POV de Seto**_

_Por fin llego al maldito hospital y me dirijo hacia la sala de emergencias_

_.- ¿Dónde está el señor Joey Wheeler? – pregunto desesperado a la recepcionista que me mira con pena_

_.- Está en el quirófano – me dice pero eso no es suficiente_

_Yo debo saber cómo se encuentra, si se va a mejorar, si volverá a estar a mi lado…_

_.- ¿Cuál es su condición? – noto como la enfermera muerde su labio inferior_

_.- ¿Es usted familiar del señor Wheeler? – me pregunta, que si soy familiar? Soy más que eso! Soy el único que lo puede ver reír, que lo puede besar, que lo ama más que nadie_

_.- Soy su pareja – contesto, ella no se incómoda a mi respuesta y solo asiente_

_.- El reporte inicial a su llegada fue de contusiones torácicas, una hemorragia interna y fracturas costales, ahora mismo en el quirófano le están operando para que la hemorragia cese, su estado es crítico y hay una enorme posibilidad de que quede en coma temporal – me dice y esto último hace que abra con incredulidad y asombro mis ojos_

_¿Por qué maldita sea está ocurriéndole esto ahora?_

_.- Puede esperar en la sala a que el médico salga de la operación y podrá preguntarle directamente a él el estado de su pareja, si conoce algún familiar del joven como padre madre o hermanos sería muy bueno que les informase de lo sucedido, quizá se requiera de su presencia – me dice, eso último quiere decir que… no, me niego a creer que Joey se dará por vencido tan fácil pero y si…_

_Basta!_

_.- Gracias… - susurro para sentarme en una de las sillas y tomar mi cabeza entre mis manos_

_¿Qué demonios fue lo que sucedió?_

_Quizá sería buena idea el llamar a Yugi y a toda su bola de seguidores inútiles después de todo ellos son la única familia que tiene Joey además de Serenity…_

_Me paro y me dirijo a uno de los teléfonos de la sala, primero tengo que llamar a Mokuba y pedirle los números de esos inútiles y también debo darle una explicación… sé que no lo creerá pero no me preguntara nada más por el momento _

_.- Residencia Kaiba ¿en qué puedo servirle? – me pregunta la voz del mayordomo_

_.- Wong comunícame con mi hermano Mokuba – contesto fríamente, quizá mi expresión no muestra el desespero que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos y si es así, entonces mi voz tampoco lo hace_

_.- Enseguida amo Kaiba – espero algunos instantes _

_.- ¿Seto? – me llama mi pequeño hermano - ¿Dónde estás? Dijiste que vendrías a desayunar _

_.- Lo lamento hermanito pero no podré llegar hoy¿puedes darme el número de Yugi Motou? – pregunto, mi hermano solo se queda callado_

_.- Espera un momento… Es el 24 56 78 31¿pero para qué lo quieres hermano? – sé que está dudando de mi estado emocional, después de todo no por nada es mi hermano_

_.- Mokuba eso es algo que… te diré en cuanto llegue a la casa – pienso decirle acerca de mi relación con Joey pero no sería adecuado hacerlo por teléfono y ahora yo… no creo poder aguantar un momento más, siento un estúpido nudo en la garganta que poco a poco comienza a sofocarme – Tengo que colgar Mokuba, no te preocupes por mí, iré en cuanto pueda, adiós _

"_Su estado es crítico…" Esas malditas palabras, NO! _

_Una lágrima salió de mis ojos y comienza a bajar lentamente por mis mejillas… maldición no puedo ser débil ahora… no_

_Marco el número que Moki me dio y pronto me contestan_

_.- ¿Diga? – escucho la voz de Yugi_

_.- Yugi no tengo tiempo para explicarte razones o motivos, sólo llamo para decirte que Jo… Wheeler está internado en el hospital general por un accidente – hasta yo mismo me sorprendo de que la voz no se me haya cortado al momento de decir "accidente" _

_.- Pero Kaiba… - noto su angustia y preocupación, pero tan solo que imagine la mía! Yo estoy mucho más desperado que él, siento como cada fibra de mi ser comienza a desquebrajarse y ese dolor está comenzando a hacerse insoportable_

_.- Yugi cuando llegues te diré todo lo que sé, ahora muévete y trae a tus amigos al hospital general – luego de esto le cuelgo_

_Y ahora… no me queda más que esperar…_

* * *

_**POV de Yugi**_

_No puedo creer lo que Kaiba me acaba de decir… Joey… _

_¿Cómo pudo suceder eso? _

_Se suponía que estaba con Duke, entonces cómo era que…_

_Sacudo la cabeza en señal de negación, Kaiba tiene razón, por ahora lo más importante es estar con Joey_

_Tomo el teléfono de nuevo y marco a la casa de cada uno de mis amigos y pronto todos quedamos en vernos en el hospital_

_.- ¿Yugi? – Yami me está hablando, al parecer ya notó que he comenzado a llorar – Vamos Yugi, Joey nos necesita ahora _

_Después de eso rodeó mi cuerpo con sus brazos y yo solo me aferre más a él_

_.- Sí… vamos – le contesto para salir de la casa en dirección a donde se encuentra mi amigo Joey, solo espero que no este grave…_

* * *

_**POV de Seto**_

_De pronto las puertas se abren y siento que mi corazón comienza a latir muy rápido_

_.- ¿Familiares del señor Wheeler? – pregunta el médico y yo murmuro un "Soy su pareja" el doctor tampoco se incomoda y se acerca a mí – No voy a mentirle señor…_

_.- Kaiba – contesto, sé que me está viendo algo sorprendido pero se recupera al instante y mira sus informes_

_.- Bien señor Kaiba, el estado del señor Wheeler es grave, logramos controlar la hemorragia interna que sufrió y sólo es cuestión de tiempo el que las fracturas mejoren pero… el estado psicológico del señor Wheeeler no presenta mejoría, no ha abierto los ojos y es muy difícil saber cuando saldrá del estado de shock en el que se encuentra – al escucha esto sólo siento que mis piernas me fallan y caigo sentado en la misma silla de la que me paré_

_.- ¿En coma? – pregunto temiendo la respuesta… no puede ser ¿por qué ahora?_

_.- Lamentablemente así es, nosotros estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos pero pienso que sus fracturas deben ser atendidas en un lugar especializado al igual que el traumatismo que ahora sufre – no lo miro, sólo asiento – Si lo desea puede pasar a verlo _

_Esta vez si volteo a mirarlo y me sonríe de manera tranquilizadora_

_.- Tenga fe, el hecho de que no muriese ya es una prueba de que ese joven es muy fuerte, confíe en él – dice para después irse de ahí indicándole a una de las enfermeras acerca de mi visita_

_.- Pase por aquí por favor – yo me levanto y la sigo_

_Después de ponerme las ropas estériles que se necesitan para acceder a lugares como éstos, en cuanto abren la puerta yo me dirijo a grandes zancadas hasta mi cachorro_

_Y lo veo tan pálido… luce tan mal, tiene herido el labio inferior y se le notan varios rasguños en ese rostro tan angelical que posee y después veo toda las máquinas a las que está sujeto…_

_Me siento tan mal de verlo así… tan frío… tan mal…_

_La enfermera sale de la habitación y yo sólo atino a tomar una de sus manos entre las mías y noto que a pesar de tener ese aspecto tan fantasmal no ha perdido su calidez_

_.- Cachorro… - murmuro escondiendo mi rostro sobre un rincón de la cama, estoy llorando… no lo he podido evitar – No me dejes… despierta por favor… _

_Acto seguido beso su frente con dulzura, sé que puede oírme, de alguna manera puedo suponerlo y yo quiero transmitirle lo que por tanto tiempo calle, el hecho de necesitarlo a mí lado es algo que simplemente me es imposible evita_

_No cuando sé que él siento lo mismo…_

_.- Cachorro déjame probar el sabor de tus labios una vez más, no sigas atormentándome de esta manera y despierta… Ven junto a mí y devuélveme la luz que te llevaste… - quisiera que abriera en estos momentos sus ojos y me regalara esa sonrisa a la que estoy ya tan acostumbrado_

_Ya sé que suena tremendamente cursi pero… maldición no soy capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea él y que despierte!_

_Ni siquiera sé la razón de su huída y cada vez que lo pienso siento que mi corazón se encoge… ¿y si su intención era dejarme? _

_Pero no, eso no importa ahora, lo único que quiero es que despierte ya, verlo aunque sea por última vez y entonces no pediría nada más…_

_.- Es un chico fuerte, no pierda la esperanza – me dice una voz femenina, yo volteo a verla y noto que es la misma enfermera que fungía como recepcionista – Necesito revisar algunas cosas, podría salir un momento? Además creo que los amigos del joven Wheeler se encuentran afuera_

_Asiento y salgo no sin antes besar de nuevo la frente de mi cachorro_

_Una vez que me quito todo ese estorbo de ropas, me dirijo a la sala principal, es tiempo de aclarar ciertas cosas y para mi molestia veo que Deblin también se encuentra ahí_

_.- KAIBA DEBÍ SABERLO¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A JOEY? – me reprocha con una ira incontenible dentro de sí, yo solo esbozo una media sonrisa de sarcasmo y me suelto de él_

_.- Yo no le he hecho nada a Joey – sigo a pesar de ver las caras asombradas de Yugi y los demás – Él salió de mi apartamento y ahí ocurrió el accidente_

_Deblin sigue fulminándome con la mirada y Yugi sigue viéndome con esa cara de tonto que posee, Yami sigue con esa mueca de saber algo que los demás no y Tea y aquel llamado Tristán me miran con el mismo temor de siempre_

_.- No creo que el auto que atropellara a Joey lo hiciese sin más, la enfermera nos dijo que él iba corriendo, qué le hiciste maldito?" – me preguntó mientras Yugi me veía con intensidad, queriendo taladrarme por dentro_

_.- El motivo por el que saliera de esa manera de mi departamento es algo que desconozco y que le preguntaré a Joey en cuanto despierte – sigo con la misma frialdad de siempre, ellos no pueden ver mi desesperación, mi angustia por no saber qué le sucedió a Joey… y menos Deblin_

_.- Kaiba puedo saber por qué Joey estaba en tu departamento? – preguntó Yugi claramente confundido_

_.- Es mi pareja – conteste con simpleza sin tomar muy en cuenta el que los ojos de todos los presentes menos de Deblin se abrieran como platos_

_.- Oh ya veo… - dijo Yugi bajando la vista - ¿Cuál es su estado?_

_.- Está en… coma por tiempo indefinido… - contestó reprimiendo la angustia que quiere salir de mi voz_

_.- Malnacido apuesto a que todo esto es tu maldita culpa! – y tras esto puedo sentir como Deblin me toma del cuello de la camisa enfrentando nuestras miradas, la mía imperturbable y la de él, colérica_

_.- Señores están en un hospital, si desean pelear salgan de aquí – nos dice una enfermera que va pasando_

_Él me suelta pero no por ello deja de mirarme con furia_

_Si no fuera porque realmente en este momento lo que menos me interesa es él y sus tontas amenazas podría partirle la cara en este mismo instante_

_.- ¿Cuándo podremos pasar a verlo? – me pregunta Yugi _

_.- En cuanto sea trasladado a su habitación podrán pasar a verlo… - _

_.- Entonces solo nos queda esperar ¿no es así? – esta vez es Yami quien me lo pregunta, Deblin está recargado en una pared mirándome con recelo, Tea sentada y llorando, Tristán con los ojos cerrados y Yugi, sentado también pero con la mirada perdida en el piso de la habitación_

_.- No sé qué otra cosa se te podría ocurrir para hacer ahora… - contesto con acidez_

_Él me lanza una mirada de reproche y yo… lo ignoro sentándome en un lugar alejado de ellos_

_Así los minutos transcurren en silencio y noto cuando una de las enfermeras se acerca y se para frente a mí_

_.- El joven Wheeler se encentra ya en su habitación, puede pasar a verlo – me dice con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, como dándome apoyo… basuras, yo sólo lo necesito a él nunca dije que quería la compasión de otros… - Está en la ala derecha, el número 315_

_Pero tampoco es momento de discutir, sólo asiento y la enfermera se aleja…_

_.- Vayan ustedes primero… - digo secamente, Yugi me mira con incredulidad y asombro – Después quiero que me dejen a solas con él…_

_Ellos asienten y se dirigen a su habitación, todos a excepción de Deblin, bueno supongo que molestándolo un poco podré desahogar algunas frustraciones…_

* * *

_**POV de Duke**_

_Sabía que algo no andaba bien y ese maldito… no puede tener el corazón tan frío pero no muestra desesperación o angustia… _

_Confieso que en cuanto llegamos, yo estaba seguro de que él había tenido algo que ver pero… no creo que fuera como fuera, él se atrevería de hacerle daño a Joey además de que fue un auto el que lo atropelló…_

_Pero para salir de aquella manera… Estoy seguro de que algo le paso antes de todo y apuesto a que tuvo que ver con Kaiba…_

_Ahora que todos se dirigen a la habitación de Joey, creo que no pudo haber mejor momento para dejar las cosas claras aquí…_

_.- Kaiba… - lo llamó y él ni siquiera me mira, maldito arrogante, ni en una situación como esta deja sus aires de superioridad – Te advierto que si Joey me llegase a decir que fue tu culpa el que le ocurriese eso o al menos me diese el menor indicio… Date por muerto_

_Sé que no me teme, sé que incluso pensará burlarse de mí pero todo este coraje solo puede salir de una manera y yo estoy esperando una oportunidad para dejarlo ir_

_.- Me importan muy poco tus amenazas Deblin – y acto seguido a esto se levanta y se dirige a la cafetería_

_Bien, si no cedió ante la provocación de una pelea quiere decir que realmente no está para ponerse a pelear conmigo…_

_Quizá su corazón no este hecho de hielo… aún…_

_Sin más me dirijo a alcanzar a los demás…_

_Joey… sólo espero que despiertes pronto…_

* * *

_**POV de Seto**_

_Lo admito, estuve por perder la cordura ante Deblin, todas las malditas palabras que dijo sólo hacen que crezca esta incertidumbre de saber ¿qué fue lo que pasó?_

_Ahora estoy en el baño mojándome la cara, tratando de despejarme un poco _

_Seguramente los amigos de Joey se quedarán aquí hasta que despierte, pero yo quiero ser al primero que vea… si suena egoísta¿y qué? Yo más que nadie tengo derecho a ser lo primero que vea al despertar… _

_Salgo del baño y me dirijo a la habitación de Joey, ahí es Yami quien cierra la puerta y me mira con esos ojos que pareciese que siempre traen un misterio aguardando dentro_

_.- Kaiba… - me dice, seguramente espera hablar conmigo, bien, es el único del grupo de idiotas que tolero un poco_

_Ambos caminamos hacia la sala de espera y una vez ahí él se sienta y yo me recargo en una de las paredes_

_.- Yo sé que no tienes idea de lo que sucedió pero… podrías decirme ¿cómo está el hecho de que eres la pareja de Joey? Que yo supiera, él estaba con Duke… - bueno, si se lo digo a él al menos me libraré de las preguntas de los demás_

_Yo solo suspiro y comienzo a contarle toda la historia, omitiendo algunos detalles claro está_

_Al final suelta un suspiro y en ese preciso momento, salen los demás miembros de su grupo _

_.- El doctor dijo que podías entrar hasta las 7 de la noche, le van a tomar algunos análisis en el plazo de aquí hasta las 5 – me dice Yugi _

_Yo no respondo y me dirijo a la salida, si tengo medio día más antes de entrar a ver a Joey puedo ir a dejar la empresa en las manos del único que no la dejaría caer en tan solo un día, también podría aprovechar para ir a ver a Mokuba y decirle que me encuentro bien… seguramente debe tener muchas preguntas que hacerme…_

_.- ¿Kaiba a dónde vas? – pregunta Yugi a lo lejos, confío en Yami, seguramente él se encargará de contarles todo a los demás…_

* * *

_**POV de Yami**_

_Todo lo que Kaiba me dijo me dejo completamente descolocado por un momento, yo ya sospechaba que tantas peleas no eran algo normal entre dos seres racionales _

_Y después la repentina melancolía y silencio de Joey así como las miradas furtivas que ambos se lanzaban cuando el otro no lo notaba…_

_.- ¿Kaiba a dónde vas? – escucho la voz de Yugi dirigiéndose a Kaiba, seguramente él confía en que yo me haga cargo de todo…_

_Maldito… siempre se sale con la suya aunque… por unos momentos me pareció ver algo de tristeza en lo profundo de sus ojos…_

_Supongo que a partir de sus sentimientos, nada de eso me incumbe…_

_Carraspeo un poco obteniendo la atención de mis amigos, excepto la de Duke, bueno es lógico, él sabe todo lo que yo sé ahora…_

* * *

_**POV de Seto**_

_Voy manejando rumbo a la Corporación Kaiba… No me ha gustado dejar a Joey solo… si llegase a despertar…_

_Ahora que me lo pregunto… si él despertase buscaría mi rostro en medio de todos sus amigos? _

_Quizá si… quizá no… _

_Estoy comenzando a dudar de él, la angustia ha salido cuando Yugi me dijo que le harían análisis, entonces se le podía mover de su habitación y eso indicaba que se encontraba estable… y ahora otros pensamientos son los que vienen a mi mente…_

_Después de unos minutos, por fin estoy frente al edificio, le doy las llaves del coche a uno de los empleados y el portero me abre la puerta con una reverencia_

_Sin mirar siquiera a alguno de mis empleados me dirijo a mi oficina, ignorando olímpicamente a mi secretaria que comienza a leerme las notas del día_

_.- Cancélalo todo, hoy no trabajaré – le digo cortando los pendientes que salen sin parar de su boca _

_Ella se vuelve y va a su escritorio_

_Yo entró a mi oficina, ahí tomó asiento y marco el teléfono de Shun…_

_.- ¿Diga? – se nota que se acaba de levantar_

_.- Shun, necesito que te hagas cargo de la Corporación por tiempo indefinido – realmente no sé cuándo vaya a despertar Joey…_

_.- Kaiba¿pero qué te crees? Hoy te… - le interrumpo antes de que se ponga a reprocharme_

_.- Hablamos después, ahora estoy de salida para ver a Mokuba y después regresar al hospital, Joey está internado, luego te explico los demás – escuchó el silencio al otro lado de la línea_

_.- Bien, pero me debes una – y tras esto cuelgo el teléfono_

_Me paró y tomo algunos documentos de las carpetas que tengo encima del escritorio, salgo y una vez frente a mí secretaria, noto que ésta se tensa_

_.- Cuando el señor Colvin esté aquí dale estos documentos y ponle al día con los pendientes – una vez dicho esto vuelvo a salir_

_Me dirijo al estacionamiento y le pido las llaves al empleado, me las da y pronto abordo mi convertible, esta vez rumbo a la Mansión_

_Mokuba seguramente estará enfadado y preocupado, es comprensible, no llegue ni a dormir ni tampoco a desayunar como se lo había prometido… pero sabrá entender cuando le explique todo con más calma…_

_Llego después de varios minutos y estacionó el auto en la entrada, después mi dirijo a la puerta y abro la puerta_

_.- ¡Mokuba! – lo llamo y al poco tiempo está aquí _

_.- ¡Seto! – exclama abrazándome – Hermano ¿qué paso?_

_.- Mokuba no puedo explicártelo ahora, volveré mañana, cuídate mucho, duérmete temprano, haz las tareas y come bien, estaré llamándote para ver cómo te encuentras – le digo mientras tomo uno de los celulares de la mesa_

_.- Bien hermano… pero promete que te cuidarás – tras un leve asentimiento y un abrazo con mi pequeño hermano salgo de nuevo de la mansión_

_.- Señor Kaiba¿quiere que lo lleve? – me pregunta el chofer a lo cual le niego con un ademán_

_.- Cuiden a Mokuba o si no pagarán con su cabeza – y tras esto subo a mi automóvil y voy de regreso al hospital_

_Son las 2 de la tarde… tendré que esperar 3 horas más para verlo de nuevo…_

* * *

Mientras tanto… en el hospital…

_**POV de Yami**_

_Todos se mantienen en silencio… Incluso Tea…_

_Comienzo a pensar que no fue buena idea que yo les contara todo esto…_

_.- ¿Entonces desde siempre se han querido? – me pregunta Tristán aunque pareciera que quisiera convencerse más a sí mismo, yo sólo asiento _

_Otro incómodo silencio se vuelve a extender en el lugar…_

_.- Supongo que si esa fue la decisión de Joey debemos respetarla… - dice Yugi a lo cual los demás lo miran fijamente – Vamos chicos, es momento de que Joey sea feliz y si esa felicidad está con Kaiba entonces no nos queda más que aceptarla y apoyarle…_

_.- Vaya, el motivador oficial del mundo no está desmayado ante la noticia… eso si es algo nuevo – es la voz de Kaiba que retumba en la habitación_

_.- Kaiba qué ni siquiera porque Joey esté en el hospital puedes dejar tu maldito sarcasmo? – es mi voz la que acaba de escucharse reprochándole…_

_Bueno, esta vez no pude dejar de ser impulsivo…_

_.- Mira Yugi, tienes un novio que te defiende – y tras esto, solo soy capaz de ver como Yugi se ruboriza y Kaiba me mira con complicidad.._

_Acaso él?..._

_.- Has vuelto bastante rápido no crees Kaiba? – es Duke quien ahora habla_

_.- No es algo que te deba interesar Deblin – oh no, comenzara una batalla si no hago algo_

_.- ¿Podríamos ir a comer algo no les parece? – es la voz de Yugi la que rompe la tensión_

_Tea asiente al igual que Tristan y yo, Duke parece desistir de pelear con Kaiba y éste… ni siquiera nos mira, es inevitable, no tiene remedio_

_.- ¿Vienes Kaiba? – le pregunta Yugi ofreciéndole una sonrisa, él sin mirarlo nos acompaña a la cafetería_

* * *

_**POV de Seto**_

_En algo debía perder el tiempo ¿no?_

_Además es interesante observar el comportamiento de esos dos… intentando negar lo obvio… y yo que pensé que Yami era el único que, por muy pequeño que fuera, tenía cerebro…_

_Ahí nos quedamos un tiempo, yo solo divirtiéndome con las caras de confusión que ponían cuando un comentario sarcástico les caía en la plática como si de un balde de agua fría se tratase y así dan las 5 de la tarde, yo soy el primero en levantarme y dirigirme a la habitación de Joey… _

_Supongo que los otros entendieron que esta vez no debían seguirme y ahora miro como lo trasladan y lo depositan de nuevo en la cama, lo miro unos instantes para después sentarme en la silla que está junto a su cama y tomo una de sus manos entre las mías…_

_Se ve tan tranquilo… como si nada pudiese perturbarle…_

_Y lentamente me voy quedando dormido…_

_No soy consciente de nada cuando un movimiento sobre mis manos me hace estremecer y abrir los ojos para intentar acostumbrarme a la oscuridad en la que ahora se encuentra la habitación…_

_Y él… Ha despertado… no puedo creerlo… sé que he perdido mi máscara de frialdad por un momento pero el ver sus ojos mirarme con confusión hace que algo dentro de mí se mueva…_

_.- Hola… - me saluda esbozando una débil sonrisa_

_.- Hola… - le respondo devolviéndole la misma_

_.- ¿Qué paso? – pregunta desconcertado_

_.- Tuviste un accidente… - es la respuesta que sale de mis labios _

_Quiero preguntarte tantas cosas… pero pareciese que fuese cual fuese el motivo de tu huída, la has olvidado por el momento… quizá no es tiempo de preguntarte, por ahora_

_Mi teléfono comienza a sonar y veo que la llamada pertenece a Mokuba, me miras con interés_

_.- Es mi hermano, discúlpame un momento – y tras esto salgo para hablar con mi hermano_

* * *

_**POV de Joey**_

_Me maldigo por despertar ahora, maldición! No podía haber otra persona en la habitación que no fuera Kaiba?_

_Sentí una calidez inigualable y un susurro tibio llamándome, admito que quería seguir durmiendo más, no despertar para enfrentarme a él ahora…_

_Pero está aquí, frente a mí y yo estoy confundido al preguntarme ¿por qué demonios sigo vivo?_

_No estaba luchando contra la muerte¡Era un blanco fácil!_

_.- ¿Qué paso? – le pregunto esperando que así no me haga alguna pregunta que no deseo contestar…_

_.- Tuviste un accidente – Ya no usa ese tono tan frío… ahora se me hace tan cálido…_

_El sonido de su celular me alerta, no debo olvidar por qué estoy así además de mi inutilidad para morir también_

_.- Es mi hermano, discúlpame un momento – me contesta y yo… siento mi interior arder… quizá sea alguno de sus amantes, quizá solo esté aquí para engañarme y hacerme que me quede a su lado…_

_Y lo peor es que… si volviese a utilizar ese mismo tono… yo tiraría a la basura mi dignidad…_

_.- ¿Joey estás despierto? – esa voz la conozco… es Duke…_

_.- Hola Duke… - bien, mi tono de voz deja mucho que desear, pero qué querían? Tengo el corazón roto, la ira me embarga al saber que no poseo el amor de Seto y el dolor me hunde de pensar que podría compararme con alguno de ellos…_

_.- ¿Te sientes mejor? – yo sólo asiento en silencio, él se sienta en la silla en la que momentos antes se encontraba Seto – Kaiba dijo que vendría en 10 minutos, algo paso en su Mansión y tuvo que arreglarlo de emergencia, así que ahora me vas a contar todo lo que sucedió_

_.- ¿Dónde están los demás? – quiero asegurarme de que no haya nadie… nadie más que lo sepa_

_.- Afuera, me dejaron entrar a mí primero – entonces, todo está bien… él es el único en quién puedo confiar ahora…_

* * *

**_POV de Seto_**

_Definitivamente es la última vez que dejo a Mokuba solo… menos mal que se encontraba la servidumbre, así al menos no tendré que marcharme a casa…_

_Estoy a punto de entrar a la habitación de Joey pero escucho algunos susurros y sé a quién corresponde la otra voz… _

_.- …Joey quizá deberías alejarte de Kaiba, las cosas entre ustedes no van a funcionar si no se dan un tiempo primero… - escucho decir a Deblin_

_.- Sí quizá tengas algo de razón… - es lo que le contesta ¿en serio piensa eso? – ¿Sabes cuál fue el motivo de mi huída? _

_Puedo ver que Deblin niega y lo mira atento, tal y como yo lo hago ahora_

_.- En su departamento, mientras él se bañaba el celular había comenzado a sonar y pensé que no sería tan mala idea el que contestara… - su mirada se desvía a algún punto indefinido de sus sábanas – Quien le había hablado era un tipo y cuando conteste, pensó que yo era Seto y dijo que lo había esperado toda la noche_

_.- Pero Joey no sabes si era su amante o… un amigo quizás, lo que hiciste fue muy precipitado – yo no puedo moverme siquiera_

_.- Pero todo esto me hizo darme cuenta de algo… Duke no sé si podré volver a confiar en Seto después de todo… - esas palabras me han caído como un balde de agua fría… eso quiere decir que ya no está seguro de sus sentimientos hacia mí… - No sé si podré volver a verlo a los ojos de nuevo, hoy vino y se mostró preocupado pero… ahora yo ya le veo diferente, no con el mismo amor que pensé que aún guardaba para él, es como si el rencor estuviera transformándolo todo, quizá si me tomo un tiempo todo volverá a ser como antes…_

_.- ¿Y Kaiba? – suficiente para mí, una cosa es que quisiera tener a Joey a mi lado y otra el que él tuviera compasión de mí para forzarlo a quedarse conmigo_

_Me separo de la puerta y comienzo a caminar hacia la salida, yo ya no tengo nada que hacer ahí_

_Y sé que estoy sonriendo, pero no de manera triste ni mucho menos dolida, más bien irónica_

_Interesante que él despidiese su amor por mí antes de que yo lo hiciera… _

_.- ¿Kaiba? – genial, ahora me topo con otro de sus "amigos" - ¿A dónde vas?_

_.- No te incumbe Yami – le contesto con frialdad, no sé de qué manera me está viendo ahora ni tampoco me interesa…_

_Salgo del hospital sin mirar a nadie y miro de reojo la habitación del 4to piso que tiene la luz prendida…_

_Adiós Joey, quizá lo mejor sería que ambos despidiéramos al corazón pero quien de el paso primero, seré yo…_

* * *

**Continuará……………………………………………………………………………………………………..**

* * *

Perdón por la tardanza, sufrí un bloqueo terrible y no ha pasado del todo -o- aún así hice lo posible x levantar a la musa y escribir… Otra vez creo que no tengo nada a mi favor verdad? Jejeje n.nU creo que mejor me voy a contestar reviews

**Lita.-** Jajaja entonces eres una de las mías! A mi me fascina hacer sufrir a los personajes y por supuesto que también me encanta verlo! XD No tenemos vida verdad? XD No estoy tardando mucho y estoy a punto de llorar de tan solo pensar que falta tan poquito para que esto se acabe ToT En fin, espero el capi te haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por tu review!

**Rei Dark Angel.-** Jejeje esta vez no deje tanto suspenso, pero aún hacen falta los pensamientos de Joey, tú qué crees que diga cuando sepa que Seto se va? Y no tardaré más de una semana! Lo prometo! Mientras esperaré ansiosa tu review n.n Besos

**Mikaela Rodríguez.- **Hi! Créeme que ya me está costando esto de hacerlo a manera de POV´s, a veces me equivoco con el tiempo verbal y otras tantas me equivoco con el pronombre personal x.x Pero espero que eso no se note mucho n.nU Y por supuesto que te leeré, solo dime cuál es tu nick n.nU Espero verte por aquí pronto! Besos n.n

**Ale.-** Con una autora tan loca como yo los personajes casi nunca tienen un momento de paz XD Y algo triste el cap verdad? Echale la culpa al winamp que me programo canciones de Reik y Alejandro Fernández XD Y espero ese lemon te haya gustado mira que ya estoy perdiendo la práctica -o- pero espero mejorarlo para la próxima historia que haga n.n Besos!

**Eri Fujimiya.-** Hola! Jajaja es que ese día estaba lloviendo y hoy pues está nubladito, una bonita noche de verano n.n Si tu te quedaste helada imagina como quede yo cuando vi lo que le hice a Joey! XD Y si este fic te gusto yo sé que el que viene te va a encantar, le estoy echando muchas ganas y ya andará por aquí pronto n.n Mil gracias por tu review y te veo en el otro fic el sábado o algún día de la semana XD Besos!

**BaLucita.-** Bueno el tipo lo aclaro en el siguiente capi y es que tendrá una función importantísima! Jajaja tienes razón creo que fui demasiado cruel, apenas terminaba lo bueno y zaz! El golpazo, literalmente hablando n.nU XD Muchas gracias por tu review y espero este cap te haya gustado! Besos

**Princess of Kamui.-** Hola! Sabes algo? Tus reviews ya se volvieron muy especiales para mí n.n El que tengas un yami también hace que vea todo desde dos puntos de vista distintos! Muchas gracias por decirme siempre lo que opinas n.n Y bueno aquí hubo no sé… Seto bastante tranquilo, sabes algo? Creo que el CEO está de vuelta… En fin espero te haya gustado y mil gracias por tu review!

**Shaina.-** Hola! Ehm… no murió pero ya Seto no va a estar con él y todo por baka ¬¬ Pero bueno tú qué crees que pase en el siguiente cap? Espero ansiosa tu review! Besos n.n

**Tenshi Lain.-** Hola! Jajaja si yo también opino lo mismo con respecto a las palabras finales del 6to cap pero es que no sé, en ese momento me gusto darle un toque sobredramático! XD y ahora que lo veo bien creo que no fue bueno hacerlo U¬¬ En fin, no quieras presionarme con eso de decidir ehh XD Nah no es cierto, tienes razón yo decidiré y sabes algo? Todavía no sé XD Y eso que falta poco para el final… Tengo que ponerme las pilas ya! En fin espero este capi si te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tus reviews! Besos n.n

**Kida Luna.-** Hola! En primera, no se preocupen con el review, mientras sepa que siguen por ahí es más que suficiente n.n Aquí en Puebla también ha estado lloviendo bastante y cuándo iré? Seguramente en las dos semanas de vacaciones de agosto que queden -o- Yo quería ir antes ToT Pero bueno, momento dramático ne? Por cierto, cómo adivinaron? Si me base en Shun de Saint Seiya! o.o En fin, nos veremos muy pronto… eso espero -o- Y pobrecito chofer! Cómo le desean eso? Kaiba lo mata que culpa tiene? XD Besos a los dos n.n (P.D. Seguramente llueve muy bonito verdad? espero llegar para verlo ToT)

**Aram du Saints****.- **Hola! Jajaja toy chikita? XD Y quiero seguir estándolo! Pero para mi desgracia en septiembre cumplo 15 u.uX Y los detalles, un poco? Me hace falta mucho! Este tipo de escritura me confunde y si te das cuenta, luego me confundo con el tiempo verbal y las personas gramaticales u.uX Aún así gracias por el consejo n.n Espero el fic siga siendo de tu agrado! Besos n.n

Ahora si ya me voy, les doy las gracias de una vez por leer y les digo que ya el final se viene esta semana! Jeje bueno no sé bien n.nU Pero seguramente es esta o la que viene así que de antemano gracias por leer!

Me dejan un review? Esto ya está por terminar y quiero saber qué opinan! ;-;

En fin, nos vemos pronto!


	9. Corazón perdido

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Yugi-oh! me pertenece**

**Warning: Este fic es de contenido SLASH (relación chico-chico) Si no te gusta el tema no leas, no me hago responsable del daño psicológico XD**

* * *

****

**Polos Opuestos**

**Capítulo IX**

**Corazón perdido**

_**POV de Duke**_

_- …Joey quizá deberías alejarte de Kaiba, las cosas entre ustedes no van a funcionar si no se dan un tiempo primero… - le digo a Joey…_

_Me duele el verlo de esa manera… sé que Kaiba lo ama y que Joey también pero… ninguno de los dos cree en las palabras del otro. Si se alejasen tan sólo un poco y notaran que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro… esa es la única manera de que ambos puedan ser sinceros…_

_- Sí quizá tengas algo de razón… - es lo que le contesta ¿en serio piensa eso? Pensé que me reprendería diciendo que jamás se separaría de él – ¿Sabes cuál fue el motivo de mi huída? _

_Lo miro atento… algo grave le está ocurriendo, sus ojos han comenzado a irritarse… tiene ganas de llorar_

_- En su departamento, mientras él se bañaba el celular había comenzado a sonar y pensé que no sería tan mala idea el que contestara… - su mirada se desvía a algún punto indefinido de sus sábanas – Quien le había hablado era un tipo y cuando conteste, pensó que yo era Seto y dijo que lo había esperado toda la noche_

_- Pero Joey no sabes si era su amante o… un amigo quizás, lo que hiciste fue muy precipitado – esto me ha tomado por sorpresa, pero estoy seguro de que Kaiba tiene una buena explicación para esto… _

_- Pero todo esto me hizo darme cuenta de algo… Duke no sé si podré volver a confiar en Seto después de todo… - entonces yo estaba en lo correcto, Joey es el que más necesita un tiempo para darse cuenta de que no podría vivir sin él… - No sé si podré volver a verlo a los ojos de nuevo, hoy vino y se mostró preocupado pero… ahora yo ya le veo diferente, no con el mismo amor que pensé que aún guardaba para él, es como si el rencor estuviera transformándolo todo, quizá si me tomo un tiempo todo volverá a ser como antes…_

_- ¿Y Kaiba? – quiero estar seguro de su respuesta antes de contarle a Kaiba mi plan…_

_- Se lo diré hoy en cuanto regrese… quiero pedirle un tiempo de separación… - me contesta mirando a través de la ventana_

_- Ya veo… - es lo único que soy capaz de decirle_

_Lo siguiente es que debo de hablar con Kaiba antes de que hable con Joey y… quizá acceda a seguir mi plan…_

* * *

_**POV de Joey**_

_Las malditas lágrimas están pugnando por salir de mis ojos… pero no puedo permitirme tal cosa… no enfrente de Duke… ni tampoco enfrente de él…_

_Al contarle todo aquello a Duke, siento como si se me hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima… _

_Quiero convencerme a mi mismo de que puedo dejar a Seto… _

_Y sé también que solo me estoy engañando a mi mismo… así le deje, mi corazón siempre le esperará y pertenecerá a él… _

_Tengo miedo, no lo niego… miedo a que lo haga trizas con sus palabras, con su frialdad… con sus engaños…_

_- Duke… Joey… - es la voz de Yami desde la puerta_

_Le sonrío invitándolo a pasar y él nos mira de forma severa_

_- ¿Kaiba vino a verlos? – nos preguntó mirando a Duke de forma penetrante_

_- No, se suponía que se había ido a la Mansión ¿no es así? – pregunta Duke mirándolo con lo más parecido a la esperanza_

_- Si, se suponía… pero al parecer no fue nada grave y decidió quedarse con Joey… vino minutos después de que tú entraras – Duke queda con la vista clavada en el suelo…_

_Después vuelve a mirarme y yo…_

_- No puede ser… - no sé qué decir o qué pensar…_

_Seto debió escucharlo todo… _

_- ¿Y bien? – Yami sigue esperando nuestra respuesta… yo no soy capaz de decirle que se fue porque escuchó algo que… no es del todo cierto…_

_- Estaba hablando con Joey acerca de su relación… debió escuchar algunas cosas… - es todo lo que escucho por parte de Duke…_

_He llevado mis manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza y… me siento el ser más miserable del mundo…_

_Si él estuvo todo este tiempo conmigo… y yo… yo me atreví a decir que ya no estaba seguro de mis sentimientos…_

_¡Maldición! Podría dar hasta mi vida por él…_

_- ¿Joey? – Yami me está llamando… siento que un líquido tibio recorre mis mejillas… estoy llorando_

_- Soy un idiota… - susurró sin mirarlo, no me atrevo… _

_- Esto también es culpa mía Joey, debí cerrar la puerta – escucho decir a Duke… - Pero yo lo arreglaré, hablaré con Kaiba y lo traeré de vuelta para que tú puedas decirle la verdad…_

_Yo lo estoy viendo ahora de forma anhelante, esperando que acceda y perdone mi cobardía… porque eso soy, un cobarde que intenta huir de sus sentimientos…_

_- Volveré con Kaiba, Joey… lo prometo – y sale de la habitación… _

_- ¿Yami? – lo llamo secándome las lágrimas, él me voltea a ver interrogante - ¿Cómo sabes acerca de lo mío con Seto?_

_Él ablanda la mirada y se encoge de hombros_

_- Kaiba mismo nos los dijo a todos… - sé que tengo los ojos abiertos como platos… ¿se arriesgo tanto… por lo nuestro? – Él te ama Joey… pero si he de serte sincero… hay algo que me preocupa… Cuando salió de aquí… no tenía dolor en sus ojos y tampoco tristeza en sus facciones… _

_- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le pregunto frunciendo el ceño… hay algo que me está ocultando… y no estoy seguro de querer saberlo_

_- Será mejor esperar Joey… - y me deja solo en medio de la maldita culpabilidad que comienza a arremeter en mi contra…_

_Me pregunto si realmente es solo culpa lo que siento…_

_No puede ser tan sólo eso si en mi mente ronda la idea de que quizá él no regrese a mi lado…_

_Es miedo… de nuevo…_

_Estúpidos temores y espero que sólo sean eso… temores y no realidades…_

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Corporación Kaiba, un apuesto joven de ojos azul prusiano y cabello castaño oscuro se dirigía con paso firme a su oficina…

Giró lentamente la perilla de la puerta habiendo pasado de largo a su secretaria y se encontró con la silueta de su amigo mirando a través de la ventana

_**POV de Shun**_

_No pensé que fuera a regresar tan rápido… y por su mirada y sus movimientos puedo darme perfectamente cuenta de que hay algo que lo está matando por dentro…_

_Como aquella vez en la que fue a buscar refugio en mí…_

_- Gracias por ayudarme con la Corporación, puedes irte si lo deseas… - sus palabras esconden el verdadero significado de lo que quiere decir realmente, me está pidiendo que lo abandone para que pueda ser libre… tan sólo con su soledad… y yo no me creo capaz de dejarlo así… no amándole de esta manera…_

_- ¿Qué sucedió? – le pregunto sin más preámbulos… no sé si me contestará… tampoco sé siquiera si me dirá la verdad… y es estúpido preguntarlo porque sus ojos ya no tienen vida y el único que puede robársela es él… pero quiero darle la oportunidad de que me lo cuente por él mismo… de que pueda desahogarse de la manera en que no puede hacerlo frente a los demás…_

_Se dirige hacia los sillones y se deja caer pesadamente sobre uno de ellos… yo le sigo y me siento a su lado_

_- ¿Crees que una persona pueda ser capaz de despedir a su corazón? – su pregunta me toma por sorpresa, no está impregnada de tristeza, dolor o vacilación… más bien de resignación…_

_Lo miró fijamente, él no me devuelve la mirada... sólo cierra sus ojos, como si estuviese cansado de algo… _

_- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – no me siento capaz de responderle todavía… _

_- Porque lo acabo de hacer… - me responde de forma cansina…_

_- Es imposible despedir al corazón… - voltea a verme con atención, sus ojos… esos ojos azules ahora se muestran tan faltos de esperanza… _

_Atraigo su cabeza hacia mi regazo y él se acomoda dejándome acariciar con libertad sus cabellos castaños…_

_¿Desde cuándo dejo de ser el Seto Kaiba frío y arrogante conmigo? No estoy seguro… fue tal vez en el día en que le contradije en plena junta de socios de la Corporación cuando vine en representación de mi empresa…_

_Quizá desde ese día supo que yo no era el tipo de persona que le diría sí a todo lo que dictase… pero lamentablemente en ese entonces él ya estaba enamorado de Joey pero aún así seguí tratándolo hasta conocerlo mejor que nadie… _

_- Puedes despedir el sentimiento que sientes por una persona… pero jamás podrías despedir al corazón… - sigo jugando con sus cabellos y él se relaja… - ¿Estás cansado de tanto esperar?_

_No me responde… pero yo sé bien la respuesta…_

_- Me iré… - susurra finalmente – Adelantaré mi viaje a Suiza y quisiera pedirte un favor más…_

_- Tu dirás… - supongo que será lo mejor para él… _

_- Necesito estar un tiempo solo… por eso quisiera pedirte que cuidaras de Mokuba al menos hasta que su período de clases termine, después vendré por él – y a pesar de todo, sigue pensando primero en su pequeño hermano… no desea que lo vea de esta manera…_

_- Claro, no tienes de qué preocuparte… - respondo viendo su rostro… _

_- ¿Sabes algo? Siempre pensé que si algún día llegaba a iniciar una relación con alguien y terminase… tenía la seguridad de que no me dolería… - yo me quedo en silencio, sólo escuchándolo… eso es lo que quiere, no desea que lo reprenda por sus decisiones ni tampoco que le de consejos para reconquistar a Joey… sólo desea que lo escuche – Es irónico pensar que yo iba a caer enamorado de él… y no me arrepiento de ello… tuvo sus cosas buenas pero terminó_

_Sigue con la misma expresión de tranquilidad y resignación en el rostro, no ha abierto sus zafiros… y sé que no lo hará hasta que calme aquel escozor en ellos…_

_- He de darte la razón acerca de que lo único que podemos despedir es el sentimiento no el corazón… y él despidió su amor hacia mí gracias a la desconfianza… - noto como se tensa… - Él dejó ir su amor primero…_

_Y no sé en que momento lo acerqué más a mí… y no me separa de sí… sé que lo necesita, que tiene que sentir que realmente le importa a alguien más además de su hermano…_

_- Entonces no merece lo que tú le ofreces – si, eso sonó posesivo o lleno de celos… pero es la verdad… si él viendo todo lo que había cambiado rompió de esta manera su corazón… no se merece tener a Seto consigo… - Pero no intentes olvidarle… sólo… aprende a vivir sin él_

_- Gracias… - escucho que me dice sin apartarme todavía de él…_

_- No tienes por qué darlas… sólo prométeme una cosa – soy yo quien nos separa lentamente – No vuelvas a ser el CEO que eras antes de conocerlo…_

_- ¿Tengo que seguir siendo patético y cursi? – me contesta con una sonrisa y yo… me siento orgulloso de haberla sacado de su rostro…_

_- Mmm… eres menos insoportable de esa manera – contesto riendo_

_Quizá un día yo pueda ser el que cure su corazón… pero no ahora y me conformo con tenerlo así por el momento…_

* * *

_**POV de Seto**_

_Shun… él es una de las personas más importantes para mí…_

_Y ahora me he derrumbado una vez más entre sus brazos… igual que como la vez pasada con la diferencia de que esta vez mi caída no fue tan patética y desastrosa_

"_Aprende a vivir sin él"… eso es lo que yo quisiera hacer pero… es difícil comenzar ahora…_

_- NO PUEDE ENTRAR AHÍ, SEÑOR ESPERE – escuchamos que grita la secretaria afuera de mi oficina_

_Me levanto rápidamente al igual que Shun y de repente la puerta se abre, revelando al "confidente" de Joey…_

_- Señor Kaiba disculpe la interrupción pero el señor Deblin se metió a la fuerza – intenta disculparse mi secretaria_

_- Kaiba tengo que hablar contigo – dice firmemente pasando su mirada de mí a Shun y de Shun hacia mí, entiendo que quiere decir, en privado…_

_- Yo me voy y Seto, sólo avísame cuando te marches… - susurra saliendo de mi oficina junto con mi secretaria_

_- ¿Te marcharás? – escucho que me pregunta, sólo sonrío con sarcasmo_

_- Eso no es algo que te incumba Deblin – frunce el ceño a modo de molestia – Dijiste que venías a hablar conmigo y dudo mucho que se trate acerca de mi vida turística, así que comienza de una vez, mi tiempo es oro_

_Trato de molestarlo, de frustrarlo tan sólo un poco… esta maldita rabia es la que me está impulsando a hacer eso… a desquitarme con él…_

_- Es sobre Joey… - yo no hago ningún gesto ante su mención, sólo me cruzo de brazos y me recargo en mi escritorio – Lo que oíste hace un rato no era algo que…_

_- ¿Fuera verdad? – le corto la frase… no voy a permitir que venga hasta aquí por la maldita lástima, antes muerto – Deblin si has venido hasta acá para decirme que Joey no tenía la intención de decir eso y que todo ha sido una confusión pierdes el tiempo, tómalo de esta manera, yo termino con esto_

_- Pero Kaiba no puedes, Joey… -_

_- Joey estará bien – sé que va a replicar de nuevo y antes de que lo haga, le gano la palabra de nuevo – A estas alturas no me interesa saber si lo que dijo Joey fue con intención o no, eso solo fue un pequeño empujón hacia lo inevitable, él desconfía de mí y yo no puedo seguir dando solamente_

_- No puede ser que digas eso Kaiba¿acaso ya te conseguiste un nuevo amante? – me pregunta mirando con rabia hacia la puerta - ¿Era el que salió verdad?_

_- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de mi vida sentimental Deblin, pero al menos por Joey te diré que no, no iré a refugiarme corriendo en las sábanas de alguien más, al menos no por el momento – y lo miro desafiante – Supongo que esto era a todo lo que venías, así que he de pedirte que salgas de mi corporación y si quieres un mensaje para Joey, puedes decirle que le deseo suerte en su vida_

_Me volteo y espero a que éste salga…_

_- Estás cometiendo un error Kaiba… ambos son un par de tontos… - y escucho que la puerta se cierra_

_Golpeo fuertemente mi escritorio con el puño derecho y cierro fuertemente los ojos…_

_Si, fui un tonto por enamorarme… por hacerme tan dependiente de él… y sobre todo… por saber que seguirá en mí así no esté conmigo…_

* * *

_**POV de Duke**_

_Maldito testarudo orgulloso… así se esté rompiendo en pedazos su maldito orgullo no se va a caer jamás…_

_¿Ahora qué demonios le diré a Joey?_

_Si le digo lo que Kaiba me acaba de decir… _

_Agh maldición¿tenían que ser ambos así de tontos?_

_- Duke Deblin… ¿ese es tu nombre, cierto? – escucho la voz de un hombre a lado derecho mío_

_- Sí… - afirmó sin mirar al sujeto que se acerca a mí_

_- Mi nombre es Shun Colvin… - se presenta tendiéndome la mano y por primera vez lo veo y me doy cuenta de que es el mismo hombre que estaba con Kaiba en su oficina_

_No quiero parecer desconfiado y le correspondo al saludo_

_- ¿Por qué has venido? – me pregunta de repente… - Puedes confiar en mí, quiero a Seto de la misma manera que tú quieres a Joey…_

_Dudo unos momentos… pero quizá él pueda ayudar…_

_- Kaiba escuchó una conversación entre Joey y yo… Ahí Joey me dijo que ya no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos por Kaiba y que quería separarse un tiempo de él… - no dice nada y yo continúo – Pero sólo era una etapa de confusión por la que estaba pasando… él tiene miedo de ser dañado pero ha decidido dejar todo eso para ser feliz con Kaiba…_

_- Sólo que ahora es Seto el que se cansó de esperar y ahora es él quien teme ser herido – responde_

_- Y no es sólo eso… Joey pensará que Kaiba lo dejó por estar con alguien más o quizá también podría llegar a tener la idea de que para Kaiba es más importante su orgullo que el sentimiento que comparten – él me mira unos segundos_

_- Joey, Joey, Joey – es todo lo que he oído decir por parte tuya – sus ojos miel adquieren un matiz frío, severo – Él fue quien decidió dejar a Seto, siendo o no una equivocación ¿y ahora tú vienes a atormentarlo más diciéndole que en realidad Joey no quiso decir eso? No veo qué esperabas al venir hasta aquí, sólo conseguiste que Seto pensase que Joey solo juega con lo que siente… y aunque esa no haya sido tu intención, es lo que acabas de darle a entender_

_Y por tercera vez en menos de dos días me siento un completo tonto… no debí actuar tan precipitadamente… demonios esta vez si que acabo de enredarlo todo…_

_- Será mejor que te marches y comiences a consolar a Joey… Seto ya no va a cambiar de opinión incluso si es Joey quien viene a verlo esta vez… - vuelvo a mirarlo y noto que el semblante afable que vi en él al entrar a la oficina de Kaiba ha cambiado radicalmente, ahora es frío y serio_

_- ¿Y piensas dejar que pierda la oportunidad de estar con la persona que ama así como así? – le pregunto indignado, si este tipo lo que quiere es aprovecharse la situación… _

_- ¿Qué quieres que haga cuando veo que se sume más y más en la soledad cada vez que ve a tu amigo? – lo sigo mirando desafiante – Joey está siendo egoísta… y no pienso atar a Seto a alguien como él_

_- No lo conoces por lo tanto no tienes ningún derecho a hablar así de…_

_- Tengo todo el derecho porque tu hablas de Seto como si lo conocieras, ni tú ni siquiera Joey saben cómo es él realmente – me mira con enojo y me siento algo mal por dentro… ¿qué demonios tiene ese chico en la mirada? – Si Joey lo conociera como amigo, como su pareja y como su compañero no habría dudado así de él… cuando Seto abre su corazón te puedes dar cuenta de que llega a ser el más puro y limpio de todos los corazones que hubieses visto en toda tu vida y si Joey no supo apreciarlo entonces que se siga lamentando solo pero no voy a permitir que arrastre a Seto con él…_

_- Tu no puedes darle la felicidad que puede encontrar a lado de Joey – esa es la verdad… ellos dos son el uno para el otro y lo comprobé de la manera más dura…_

_- Pero al menos puedo detener su dolor… - ambos quedamos en silencio… - El día en que Joey deje sus inseguridades de niño y comience a pensar más en la persona a la que "ama" entonces yo mismo traeré a Seto de vuelta_

_- Bien, yo tenía planeado separarlos un tiempo a ambos, así se darían cuenta de que no podían estar el uno sin el otro y se encontrarían de nuevo para hablar civilizadamente… y todo esto solo me ayudó más, así que te pido que hables con Joey y te darás cuenta de que realmente lo ama y que está dispuesto a darlo todo por él pero antes quiero que tenga un escarmiento, al igual que Kaiba… - me mira interrogante – No debemos juntarlos aún… démosles al menos lo que resta del ciclo escolar para que resientan la compañía del otro_

_Y su semblante frío se vuelve afable de nuevo…_

_- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que te ayudaré? – pareciera divertido con mi idea… qué extraño es…_

_- Sólo sígueme, puedo asegurarte que al finalizar el día me vas a ayudar por tu voluntad – me mira interrogante y yo solo atino a sonreírle con presunción - ¿Vienes?_

_- Si… pero algo en ti me dice que aun tienes algo más que decirme – no puede ser que yo sea tan obvio… suspiro largamente _

_- Que cuando lo veas, le des a entender con pequeñas indirectas que tienes algo más que amistad con Kaiba – ¿es asombro lo que veo en sus ojos miel? – Así podrás darte cuenta de que lo que te digo es verdad…_

_Asiente y salimos de la corporación… espero que realmente esto de resultado…_

* * *

_**POV de Joey**_

_No puedo dormir… ni siquiera puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea él…_

_¿Por qué demonios fui tan tonto?_

_Aunque eso ya no importa mucho… no puedo volver el tiempo atrás…_

_Duke me ha dicho que lo traerá pero yo estoy seguro de que no vendrá… algo me lo dice…_

_Voy a perder la razón si no vuelvo a verlo una vez más… porque no voy a poder sacarme este amor… y no quiero que nadie vuelva a verme de esta manera… _

_Supongo que es un castigo por no darme cuenta antes y odio el hecho de haber pasado por esto… tener que estar a punto de perderlo, si no es que ya lo perdí, para darme cuenta de cuánto significa para mí…_

_Un suspiro sale de mis labios y me recuesto viendo hacia el techo…_

_De pronto la puerta se abre revelando a un muchacho joven de cabellos largos castaños y ojos miel…_

_Cierra con cuidado la puerta y yo me reincorporó encima de mi cama…_

_- ¿Quién eres? – le pregunto frunciendo el ceño_

_- Shun Colvin… - esa voz… yo la he escuchado antes – Soy amigo de Seto_

_Lo sabía, esa voz yo la había escuchado antes… _

_- ¿Sólo amigos? – le pregunto con ironía, él me mira sin entender – Tu voz… Le hablaste esta mañana diciendo que lo habías esperado toda la noche…_

_Él me mira con sorpresa y esboza una media sonrisa… ¿acaso el muy maldito se está burlando de mí?_

_- Sí… prometió regresar a la empresa para decirme algunas cosas antes de irse… - me contesta mirándome a los ojos… ¿sólo fue eso? – Conozco a Seto desde hace 4 años…_

_- Como puedes ver, él no se encuentra aquí… - le respondo sin mirarlo a la cara… debí parecer un estúpida acusándolo de esa manera…_

_- No he venido a buscarlo a él, sino a ti… - esta vez choco mis ojos con los suyos – He venido a pedirte algo…_

_- No veo que pueda ser capaz de darte en estas condiciones – le digo con una sonrisa nerviosa, hay algo que no me está agradando_

_- No te preocupes, sólo tienes que empeñar tu palabra… - lo miro seriamente…_

_- Dependerá de que sea lo que me pidas… - parece satisfecho, toma una gran bocanada de aire, como si le costara un poco y a la vez estuviese decidido a decírmelo_

_- Quiero que me des tu palabra de que dejarás libre a Seto – yo parpadeó un par de veces intentando asimilar lo que me ha dicho_

_- Debes estar bromeando – le contesto y noto que su mirada es seria… serena…_

_- ¿Por qué habría de bromear con algo así? – no puedo creerlo… más bien, ardo de coraje de pensar que él… que él esté enamorado de Seto e intente alejarlo de mi lado…_

_- ¿Quién te crees que eres para pedirme tal cosa? – le preguntó con furia, no… no le estoy preguntando, le estoy exigiendo una respuesta…_

_- La persona que más conoce a Seto… - esto me ha hecho arder en celos… será posible que él y Seto… - No te vuelvas a acercar a él… si solo quieres jugar con su corazón entonces búscate a alguien más porque yo no pienso permitir que le sigas haciendo daño_

_- Esto es entre él y yo, no tienes por qué meterte – odio la idea de que se refiera a él por su nombre… no él, sólo yo puedo llamarlo Seto… _

_- Seto me importa mucho y si por él tengo que matarte lo haré sin remordimiento alguno ¿entiendes? – le reto con la mirada… soy un blanco fácil en estos momentos… - Tuviste tu oportunidad Joey, el hecho de que no supieras aprovecharla no es culpa mía ni tampoco de Seto así que por favor no lo busques, ahórrate ese esfuerzo porque Seto se ha ido del país… _

_- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – no puedo creerle… me niego a hacerlo…_

_- Él me lo ha dicho… - bajo la vista y siento que algo en mi interior se ha roto por completo… _

_- ¿Por qué?... – es lo único que atino a preguntar…_

_- Porque no supiste apreciar su corazón… - de nuevo la ira me embarga_

_- ¿Que no supe apreciar su corazón¿Entonces me dirás que tú si? – me mira con algo de asombro y después su semblante se vuelve a tornar serio_

_- Míralo de esta forma, si conocieses realmente su esencia jamás habrías dudado de su amor… - estoy desconcertado… ¿acaso Seto le tuvo la suficiente confianza como para contarle eso? – Y si piensas que intento alejarlo de tu lado, estás muy equivocado, el primero que lo alejo de ti fuiste tu mismo… _

_Noto que da media vuelta y ha girado la perilla de la puerta sin abrirla todavía…_

_- Cometiste un grave error Joey… lo único que puedes hacer ahora es resignarte… - y sale de la habitación…_

_De nuevo, siento que algo tibio se escapa de mis ojos… son lágrimas_

_¿Por qué maldita sea no puedo dejar de llorar? _

_¿Por qué he de sentirme tan débil… tan roto al saber que lo he perdido?_

_¡Maldición! Yo NO decidí enamorarme… y sin embargo… estoy sufriendo de la misma manera que cualquier otro corazón roto por la culpa, el remordimiento y el amor perdido…_

_Porque sé que esta vez, lo he perdido para siempre…_

* * *

_**Continuará………………………………………………………………………………………………….**_

_

* * *

_

Yo sé yo sé u.u Dije que éste sería el final pero es que si le seguía se iba a perder la emoción del momento ToT Así que le deje en angustia XD Y es que todavía no termino de decidir si si se quedan juntos o no… De todas maneras, ahora sí juro solemnemente que el capítulo que viene es el final n.n

En este capítulo le di más importancia a Shun y a Duke, a Shun imagínenlo como si fuera el Shun de los caballeros del zodiaco pero con los ojos miel y el cabello castaño claro ok? XD Y bueno, no odien a Duke él ya dio sus motivos para sacar esa plática con Joey, qué iba a saber el pobre que Seto iba a escuchar antes de tiempo? XD

En fin, hice sufrir mucho al lindo de Seto ToT Así que esta vez le tocó sufrir a Joey, no sé por qué pero este capi es uno de los que más me ha gustado como ha quedado o.o Ustedes qué opinan? Mientras paso a agradecer n.n

**Kaede Sakuragi.-** Hola! Jaja en serio te dio angustia cuando Seto se fue así como así? Vaya, supongo que aquí debió ser un poquito más por lo que le dijo Shun a Joey ne? Pero bueno, jajaja no pobrecito de Duke! Es bueno XD Ahora quiere ayudar y mira que lo que están haciendo esos dos es… cruel XD En fin, muchas gracias x tu review y espero verte en el final n.n. Besos!

**Senko.-** Hola! Bueno aquí no se vio qué paso con Mokuba n.n pero no fue nada grave, digamos que hubo un pequeño incendio en la cocina n.nU Y le atinaste! Duke si que estaba tramando algo pero no para su beneficio y ahora está siendo ayudado por Shun… jejeje qué mala soy ñ.ñ En fin, perdón si esperabas ya el final n.nU pero quedaba muy largo y así dejo más intriga XD Espero te haya llegado el mail o.o y… nos vemos en el siguiente capi n.n Besos!

**Rei-Dark-Angel.-** Hola! Jajaja no pobrecito de Joey no le pegues! Ahora si se muere XD Pero tienes razón, actúa precipitadamente pero descuida, yo le he dado su merecido XD Y… pues Duke tenía un plan… no salió bien pero ahora está siendo ayudado por Shun y Seto… ya se fue y el pobre de Joey se quedo desolado en su habitación u.u Qué mala soy XD En fin, espero verte en el final y gracias x tu review! Besos n.n

**Seika.-** n.nU Si me querías matar por el capi anterior… por éste me vas a revivir y a matar otra vez ne? n.nU :Arashi comienza a empacar y se refugia bajo su cama: Jejeje ahora si, estando segura y a salvo XD ¿Qué te digo? Esto tenía que ser así porque como dice Duke, deben aprender y darse cuenta de que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro, será que lo logran? O será que yo los vuelvo a separar? XD Eso es todo, muchas gracias por tu review y espero este capi te haya gustado con todo y todo XD Besos n.n

**Fantasy Krystal.- **Hola! En serio crees que hice bien las escenas lemon o.o? Vaya y yo que pensé que era un enredo porque uno pensaba un poco y luego el otro x.x Y pues… jeje si, tiendo a ser depresiva n.nU pero es algo que trato de cambiar… y pues, hoy si estoy bien XD Y digo que me gusto como quedo XD En fin, mil gracias por tu comentario n.n espero este capi te haya gustado! Besos n.n

Lita.- Hola! Jajaja siii! Es que un chico guapo y con dolor en los ojos es simplemente kawaii :Arashi suspira: Estamos locas XD Y me tardé un poquito n.nU pero aún no es el final, y… ¿te gustó ver sufrir a Joey? XD Espero ansiosa tu comentario y nos vemos en el final, ahora si XD Besos!

Ya sé que estoy aplazando lo inevitable u.u pero qué quieren? Ya me encariñé XD Aún así… ya llevo la mitad del capi final así que ahora si viene en serio u.u

Solo me resta decirles, gracias por leer!

Nos vemos en el final n.n

Besos.


	10. Alma atormentada

**Disclaimer. Ninguno de los personajes de Yu-gi-oh! Me pertenecen, solo los utilizo en este fic como medio de entretenimiento sin fin de recaudación de fondos**

_Letras en cursiva, pertenecen a POV´s_

Letras normales, pertenecen a narraciones del autor y no a pensamientos del personaje (no en su totalidad)

* * *

**Polos Opuestos**

**Capítulo X**

**Alma atormentada**

_**POV de Seto**_

_La luz del sol se cuela a través de la ventana del avión privado y me hace comenzar a abrir los ojos poco a poco…_

_Puedo ver la pista del aeropuerto… al fin he logrado llegar al lugar en donde pienso comenzar de nuevo…_

_Es interesante y frustrante el ver que estoy haciendo lo que le critico a la gente en general… estoy huyendo de mi propia ciudad y país para no enfrentar lo que me hace daño…_

_Quizá algún día lo haré… pero por ahora, esto solo tiene un nombre y se llama cobardía…_

_También encuentro interesante el hecho de que no me importa que se me vea como un patético hombre que huye de su amor inexistente… duele más eso… que fue un amor inexistente…_

_Cuando el deseo y la pasión se unen, uno cree que todo eso es amor… pero no es así… porque el amor, no duele de esta manera… porque no se aleja, porque no significa entrega o dependencia… es libre_

_Y hasta ahora lo comprendo… llorar y sufrir por un gustar intenso es peor que el huir del enfrentamiento con la realidad y los hechos…_

_No puedo decir que me arrepiento de haber estado ese pequeño lapso de tiempo junto a él… porque sería mentirme a mí mismo y tengo suficiente con ser un cobarde en este momento…_

_Después de todo, el que tiene la culpa de mi propio sufrimiento soy yo… por permitir este tipo de reacciones en mi ser, y no con ello me refiero a que soy una máquina que todo lo controla… más bien, a que no debí de hacerme ilusiones con algo tan complejo como son los sentimientos… hice algo que siempre he tachado de estupidez… convertí fe en desesperación…_

_Dudo mucho que este martirio pase pronto, después de todo uno no borra los recuerdos a gusto… mientras más deseas olvidar, más recuerdas… mientras más dices que no lo quieres… las propias palabras mienten porque aunque sea con críticas sigues pronunciando su nombre… porque es imposible el olvido total de sentimientos así, inclusive con amnesia…_

_Me gustaría poder asegurar que estaré bien para mañana, mentiría si lo digo… pero también lo haría si asegurase que jamás saldría de mi propio purgatorio…_

_Dejar que las cosas pasen… siempre he odiado tomar el camino más fácil que brinda la vida… pero ahora estoy cansado… por ahora solo quiero dejar que lo inevitable suceda…_

_- Señor Kaiba, el señor Colvin llamó diciendo que llegaría con el joven Mokuba dentro de dos semanas – escuchó decir a uno de mis guardaespaldas mientras el avión aterriza_

_Sé que doy el aspecto de un autómata que se mueve como si de un robot se tratase¿pero cómo debería actuar si por primera vez me enfrento a algo que no era para mí?_

_Y sin notarlo… ya estoy dentro de mi limusina, mientras que el chofer conduce hacia la nueva mansión Kaiba…_

_Necesito descansar…_

* * *

**_POV de Joey_**

_Miro el reloj… éste señala que son las 4:30 de la madrugada…_

"_- Cometiste un grave error Joey… lo único que puedes hacer ahora es resignarte"_

_Y esas son las palabras que llegan a mi una y otra vez sin piedad… sueno tan dramático… tan desesperado… ¿pero cómo pretender lo contrario de cómo me siento?_

_Estoy solo… no tengo nadie ante quién aparentar… nadie a quien engañar… y sin embargo, ya no puedo llorar… porque mis lágrimas se acabaron en lo físico… pero por dentro… es peor el dolor del corazón desangrándose…._

_De rabia, de celos, de ira, de impotencia… de sufrimiento…_

_¿Qué importa si es bastante o poco? Eso no hace la diferencia en que estén o se desvanezcan… porque siguen ahí…_

_Rabia conmigo mismo, por no saber confiar…_

_Celos hacia aquel que acompañó a Seto antes que yo…_

_Ira e impotencia, por no poder salir de aquí e ir a su lado para convencerlo de que vuelva a mi lado…_

_Sufrimiento, porque sé que si todos los demás sentimientos desaparecieran… la culpa se quedaría grabada a fuego…_

_Si cierro los ojos, las imágenes del pasado se recrean como si de una película se tratase… esos besos… esas caricias… esas miradas… aquellas palabras…_

_Podría prometerme a mí mismo olvidarle, por el bien de mi salud mental… y entonces no puedo evitar recordar que si le dijera esto, su sarcasmo se haría presente preguntando "¿acaso la tenías?" _

_Y sin saber exactamente cómo, una sonrisa se forma en mis labios… pero no sonrío de alegría… tampoco de tristeza…_

_Es pena, resignación y extrañeza…_

_Un suspiro brota de mis labios y se pierde en el intimidante silencio que demanda la madrugada…_

_Todo este tiempo me he preguntado ¿Realmente fue amor lo que paso entre los dos?... ¿Podría ser que su corazón y el mío fueron destinados a juntarse y separarse a la menor brevedad?... ¿Es amor aquella sensación que llega y hace que el corazón lata más fuerte, que quedes embelesado viendo el rostro de aquel que provoca tal emoción?… ¿es amor eso que me dice que esperará por él siempre?_

_Fueron tan pocos los momentos que pase a su lado y a pesar de todo… me enseñaron a disfrutar de cada segundo… en sus ojos vi la inmensidad celeste más profunda… descubrí lo que es amar…_

_Si lo fue… porque a pesar de todo, nunca deje de quererle y esperar que fuera feliz... su sola imagen me dio fortaleza y lo único que la debilitó fue el que yo recordara cosas de las que bien sabía que estaba arrepentido…_

_Puede que en este tipo de momentos es cuando realmente apreciamos lo que teníamos a nuestro alrededor y perdimos por nuestra falta de interés o quizá por vivir del pasado…_

_Podría decir en este mismo momento, que deseo la muerte más que nada en el mundo. Pero sería una tontería patética, si me salve de ella… si sigo aquí, roto en ambos sentidos y con mi arrepentimiento encima¿por qué habría de ser un cobarde y abandonarme al sueño eterno?_

_Puede que Seto no sea para mí, puede que nunca encuentre a esa persona con la cual compartiré "felizmente" el resto de mi vida, incluso puede que jamás logre estar completo. Pero ese será mi castigo y aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer en la tierra, no puedo irme así como así, no puedo dejar mis metas y sueños como unas "ilusiones" más…_

_Tengo cosas por las cuales luchar, inclusive el amor… porque quizá él y yo nos reencontremos alguna vez… quizá algún día… y entonces podré decir lo que debí haber dicho desde hace mucho tiempo antes de comenzar con el te amo… un solo, perdón…_

* * *

Un mes después, eran las 6 de la tarde en el aeropuerto internacional de Ciudad Domino. 

Podría decirse que no había nada que llame "mucho" la atención.

Pero el relato se centraba en un grupo de jóvenes con trajes de gala y lágrimas en los ojos, al igual que unas grandes sonrisas acompañando sus rostros.

- Joey Wheeler, más vale que no me hagas llorar o el maquillaje se me correrá y entonces llegarás muerto a Londres – dijo May parpadeando varias veces para impedir que sus ojos se pusieran llorosos

- Yo también te quiero mucho May – contestó con sarcasmo recibiendo un golpe ligero por parte de la chica, que después, le abrazó fuertemente

- Nos veremos pronto Joey – susurró con una sonrisa sincera adornando su rostro

- Debes cuidarte mucho, Joey – dijo una chica de cabello castaño abrazando al apuesto joven rubio que sonreía como siempre y como nunca

- Tenlo por seguro Tea – contestó con alegría mientras su otro amigo, Yugi le abrazaba fuertemente – Calma Yug, que no me voy a morir… solo iré por aquello que siempre luché

- Lo sé amigo, y más orgullosos de ti no podíamos estarlo – dijo el jovencito de cabellos tricolor sonriendo de pronto

Tristán, aquel moreno y fuerte muchacho con el que compartiera tantas alegrías, le abrazó fuertemente, sentía que si apretaba un poco más, sus huesos recién curados volverían a romperse.

- Cuídate mucho amigo y no olvides llamar – dijo separándose

- Y tu debes cuidar muy bien de mi hermana – gruñó causando una pequeña risa en el grupo

Su dulce hermana, Serenity se acercó lentamente a él con unas cuantas lágrimas cayendo de su rostro

- No llores Serenity… - dijo el rubio con un semblante nostálgico, cuánto iba a extrañar a su hermana y a sus amigos…

- Lo siento Joey, es que… son tantas cosas juntas, me siento feliz de ver que podrás realizar tus sueños pero a la vez triste, porque sé que aunque estarás conmigo siempre… no será físicamente… - murmuró con pesar sin atreverse a mirar los ambarinos ojos de su adorado hermano

- Tu lo has dicho Serenity, estaré siempre contigo en mente, además… llevas un Joey Wheeler dentro de ti, y para acortar distancias está el teléfono o el e-mail – dijo a modo de broma causando una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de su hermana

- Es cierto, solo prométeme que te cuidarás mucho y que cumplirás tus objetivos y nada de distracciones¿entendido? – dijo con una nueva sonrisa que hizo reír a todos los presentes

- Si mamá – contestó riendo

Después el chico estrambótico de cabello negro se acercó con una gran sonrisa iluminándole el rostro

- Cuídate mucho Joey y no dudes que nos veremos muy pronto por ahí – dijo con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos que a Joey le pareció que escondía algo más

- Claro, espero no olvides de los viejos amigos – respondió abrazándolo

Finalmente, Yami se acercó y no fueron necesarios los gestos, Joey supo que Yami quería decir "suerte con ello"

- Trata de encontrar la felicidad Joey – dijo extendiéndole la mano, la cual, Joey no tardó en estrechar con una mirada llena de decisión

- Tenlo por seguro… -

Joey tomó sus maletas y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro se separó un poco más de sus amigos…

- Bueno, es hora de que yo suba al avión y de que ustedes disfruten de la fiesta de graduación y como ninguno quiere llegar tarde… será mejor que alguien comience con el hasta luego y por supuesto que ese alguien seré yo.

- De acuerdo señor importante – respondió Tea haciendo un pequeño mohín

Joey movió el dedo en señal de negativa

- Soy el próximamente Mr. Writter

Todos rieron y la voz que anunciaba el vuelo a Londres resonó por todo el aeropuerto

- Bueno, es tiempo de irme… cuídense mucho y no olviden escribir ¿de acuerdo? – dijo armoniosamente para darse media vuelta y dirigirse a la sala de abordaje…

Todos lo vieron alejarse no sin que una lágrima cuando menos escapara de sus ojos.

Al verlo desaparecer tras la sala que le conduciría a su vuelo, dieron media vuelta y se marcharon hacia la salida, donde irían el automóvil de Duke y May para llegar a la fiesta de graduación

- Adelántense, debo ir a ver una cosa y los alcanzo enseguida – dijo viendo una sombra que le resultaba bastante conocida…

Todos asintieron y mientras salían, Duke logró acorralar a aquella sombra en un rincón que daba a la salida de emergencia…

- ¿Qué haces aquí?...

_**POV de Duke**_

_Lo había visto llegar, pero no pensé que fuera él realmente. Cuando lo vi de nuevo, mi corazón pareció latir fuertemente y no dude un segundo en averiguar qué estaba haciendo ahí…_

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté quizá de una manera algo brusca, pero necesitaba respuestas_

_- He venido a asegurarme de algo… - me contestó con una gélida mirada, de aquellas que hacen que quiera salir huyendo y sin embargo me quede donde estaba_

_- ¿De qué? – pregunté seriamente, no dejaría que viera que podía intimidarme tan fácilmente_

_- Que Joey vaya por el camino trazado… - susurró con una mirada que me desconcertó, se notaba afligida y melancólica_

_- Shun… - murmuré obteniendo su atención_

_- Me voy con Mokuba mañana mismo… Seto nos estará esperando en la nueva mansión Kaiba en Suiza – me contestó con un ligero dejo de tristeza_

_- ¿Está mejor? – me aventuré a preguntar_

_- ¿Tú cómo estarías siendo él? – me contestó con dureza, si… ya sabía que era tonto preguntar – Perdona, es solo que a veces pienso que lo que estamos haciendo no es lo mejor, no he visto de frente a Seto pero sé que se está poniendo más y más débil, estoy seguro de que jamás olvidará a Joey y sé que él lo sabe, pero se aferra tanto a la idea del olvido que no ve que así solo lo recuerda más_

_- Tan sólo 6 meses más Shun… Joey aparentó estar bien hoy, pero ten la seguridad que no lo está pasando mejor que Kaiba. Yami se ha dado cuenta de esto también y si no le ha dicho nada a Yugi y los demás es porque se lo he pedido. – le aseguré intentando transmitirle mi apoyo, no sé bien qué me había obligado a hacerlo, tan solo fue – Vamos, hemos podido por todo un mes, 6 más no nos afectarán tanto_

_- Lo sé… es solo que a veces siento que ya no puedo más al ver como se cierran, porque eso es lo que harán mañana… querrán crecer y tienen la idea de que cerrando sus sentimientos, lo lograrán… al menos Joey puede desahogarse escribiendo, pero Seto… -_

_- Seto tiene Mokuba, y el pequeño ahora que lo sabe todo, será una gran ayuda para los 4, no te mortifiques más y mejor piensa en todos los beneficios que esto traerá… _

_Shun asintió y yo me permití regalarle una sonrisa_

_- Nos veremos en 6 meses… estaré en contacto contigo por aquello del número, la habitación y todo lo demás… - susurré sin querer separarme realmente de él, es tan extraño encontrar esta sensación en quien menos creí conocer…_

_- De acuerdo, cuida bien de Joey… y de ti mismo – me respondió y yo, salí de ahí…_

_Seis meses y volveré a verle…_

* * *

Al otro lado del mundo… en su oficina, el porte elegante de un joven de 17 años se podía vislumbrar a pesar de la oscuridad a la que se había entregado junto con la madrugada. 

En su mano derecha se encontraba un vaso de whisky y su mirada veía a ningún lugar en especial en las afueras de su oficina.

_**POV de Seto**_

_Un mes ha pasado ya._

_Supongo que cuando uno está en este tipo de situaciones, siente que el tiempo transcurre lenta y tortuosamente._

_He logrado muchas cosas aquí, pero ninguna de ellas ha alejado ese vacío que no se desvanece de ninguna forma._

_¿Amantes? Si… he pasado por algunos cuando la desesperación es insoportable y sin embargo he dejado de dejarlos entrar en mi cama, porque al final siempre veo el rostro de ese rubio reflejado en el de cualquiera de ellos y ellas…_

_Mañana Shun y Mokuba estarán conmigo y quizá pueda sobrellevar mejor todo lo patético de mi vida, si es que así se le puede llamar aún._

_Puedo decir que cuando salga de esto, voy a maldecir a Wheeler con todo mi ser. Y ahora que estoy completamente lúcido y no frustrado, sé que si lo odio será porque no quiero echarme la culpa a mí directamente, a pesar de que sé que la tengo._

_No es el hecho de que quiera hacerla de héroe, Dios sabe que odio ese tipo de cosas._

_Más bien, es porque así es en realidad. Si los celos no causarán ese tipo de efectos en mí, y si hubiera sabido luchar mejor por lo que quería, en este momento no estaría así._

_Huyendo de recuerdos, de vivencias… de encuentros._

_Porque eso hago y puedo que este solo sea un momento de madurez, porque después estaré maldiciendo a Wheeler por meterse en mi vida. Pero quien lo ocasionó todo, fui yo… y quien lo está terminando… es el mismo que lo comenzó._

_Si bien es cierto que unos buenos momentos a solas nunca están de más, me doy cuenta que siempre he estado solo. Tengo a Mokuba, a Shun, a Joey en algún momento. Pero con ellos sólo escuché, no "hablé" verdaderamente._

_Mi carácter reservado, frío y quizá indiferente no fue lo que me impidió hacerlo, más bien fue el temor de deshacerme de esa soledad, porque sea como sea, la soledad era el único medio que siempre me oía sin hablar, y podía reconfortarme sin necesidad de que me abrazara._

_Crecí de esa manera, me dio miedo apartarme de ella para ser reprendido, repudiado o inclusive amado._

_Fue ese temor a salir lo que me hizo ser así. No estuvo nada mal porque pude hacerle frente a muchas cosas pero aún así, no me sirvió para afrontar el hecho de ser amado. Y cuando quise hacerlo, fue demasiado tarde._

_Aprendí la lección sí, pero ¿de qué me sirve ahora que ya no hay remedio?_

_No he sanado y cuando lo haga será a medias, porque mi misma soledad me va a alejar con los recuerdos… atormentándome._

_No quiero llegar con Shun y refugiarme en él para dejar salir lo que solo la soledad y yo sabemos. Y tampoco puedo romperme ante Mokuba._

_La salida sería la muerte, bajo el punto de vista del débil._

_Yo soy débil, pero también soy fuerte._

_No quiero la muerte, tengo mucho por quienes vivir, inclusive por mí mismo, para demostrarme que puedo salir adelante. Que, con o sin Joey, puedo continuar **viviendo** y cuando vuelva a caer, podré levantarme de nuevo para seguir teniendo eso que jamás disfruté._

_De mi hermano._

_Si hay máscaras, será para aparentar ante los medios que nada me sucede, no voy a dejar caer todo lo que construí con mi esfuerzo y con Mokuba y Shun, me permitiré reír._

_Y con la soledad… me atormentará siempre… y yo le haré frente una y otra vez, así salga llorando y odiando o inclusive puede que llegue a salir con una sonrisa._

_¿Quién lo sabe?_

_Sólo sé que quiero seguir en esta vida y que si me vuelvo a encontrar con Joey, por más patético, cursi o semejante que parezca, diré esas palabras que se quedaron flotando en el aire desde hace un mes y que me han perseguido desde entonces…_

_Te amo…_

_Solo así, podré estar en paz por fin y la soledad regresará a mí para reconfortarme._

* * *

En Ciudad Domino, aquel joven rubio había perdido la enorme sonrisa que llevaba consigo. 

Una mirada nostálgica se había apoderado de sus ojos hechizantes y su rostro figuraba melancolía.

_**POV de Joey**_

_No fue tan difícil aparentar, solo Yami se dio cuenta…_

_Ahora me pregunto, si realmente existe la unión entre el corazón perdido, el alma atormentada y la sonrisa vacía._

_Me siento junto a la ventanilla y no puedo evitar sentir cierta extrañeza al recordar que, pro primera vez, estaré realmente lejos de mis amigos, de todo lo que conozco._

_Puedo ver que los nubarrones grisáceos amenazan con acabar la tranquilidad del atardecer._

_Sacó la laptop que todos mis amigos juntaron para regalarme y comienzo a teclear de la forma en que Seto lo hiciera alguna vez…_

_Quizá el irme lejos para calmar mi alma atormentada, no fue una mala idea…_

_Y en el documento abierto se puede leer mi sentir y pensar…_

_-_

**Miro y siento a la muerte tocar**

**Mi corazón con su mirada**

**Aún llega a hacerme temblar**

**Cuando oigo su voz angustiada**

**-**

**Alma atormentada has de salvar**

**Esa sensación no perdida**

**Una voz que grita y ha de llorar**

**Esa agonía regalada**

**-**

**Suspiros sin aquella pasión**

**Robados por esa soledad**

**Recuerdo nombrado inspiración**

**-**

**Muerto en aquella oscuridad**

**Un silencio sin definición**

**Sin salida de la eternidad**

* * *

**TBC…**


	11. ¿Será?

**Disclaimer. Ninguno de los personajes de Yu-gi-oh! Me pertenecen, solo los utilizo en este fic como medio de entretenimiento sin fin de recaudación de fondos**

_Letras en cursiva, pertenecen a POV´s_

Letras normales, pertenecen a narraciones del autor y no a pensamientos del personaje (no en su totalidad)

* * *

**Polos Opuestos**

**Capítulo XI**

**¿Será?**

Seis meses después, en la recámara de algún lugar de Londres, un joven se encontraba llamando mientras metía ropa en su maleta.

No tuvo que esperar mucho pues una voz conocida se escuchó al otro lado de la línea

- Si, soy yo… llamo para confirmar lo que habíamos planeado ayer… sí, tal como te dije, nos veremos ahí… Número 7… Lo sé… Nos veremos en los sanitarios cuando lleguen… Todos sabíamos que era arriesgado… Si… Bien, cuídense mucho

Tras esto, dejo el teléfono inalámbrico sobre la mesa.

Suspiró largamente y se dedicó a seguir empacando sus cosas en aquella maleta.

* * *

**POV de Joey**

Las hojas secas de los árboles han comenzado a caer anunciando la llegada de la melancolía…

No puedo ver… la tristeza empaña mi visión…

No puedo olvidar porque el lamento y los recuerdos no se han ido…

Y ante la brisa fría de este diciembre… puedo sentir tu aroma…

Bajo el manto de la noche es a diario que te veo ahí, de pie en medio de las sombras…

No puedo decir que estoy mejor sin ti… no cuando mi aspecto es igual al de un miserable pordiosero que no tiene nada… tu fragancia se ha marchitado…

¿Sabes que ahora mi corazón solo irradia tristeza y dolor?

Ese silencio… no quiero recordarlo… sólo fue un triste adiós…

Y desde entonces, en silencio te he esperado… ausente todo el tiempo… regresarás… lo sé, pero este tiempo de espera cada vez me consume más…

No soy uno sin ti... y tú no eres uno sin mí...

¿Lo comprenderás?...

_**FIN.**_

_Cierro el libro._

_Es increíble lo que uno puede hacer con tantas cosas guardadas dentro de su alma destrozada… tengo mi primer trabajo y aunque solo han sido meses… sigo sin poder conciliar el sueño…_

_No le he vuelto a ver… no he sabido nada de él, ni siquiera en las noticias…_

_Miro a través de la ventana de mi habitación en el colegio…_

_Es un día nublado y está brisando levemente._

_Mi primera novela será lanzada oficialmente en la ciudad de Nueva York dentro de una semana y por mí, hubiera preferido llegar en avión. Pero la editorial para la cual trabajo, me invitó a pasar esa semana en un crucero lleno de celebridades en cuanto a artes se refiere._

_El rector de la escuela de humanidades del colegio, me aconsejó que sería muy bueno que aceptara tal invitación y es por ello que acepté._

_En los 6 meses que han pasado, me sorprendí bastante al ver como había progresado con esa novela que había comenzado a escribir un mes antes de irme de Japón. Mis calificaciones son las mejores, y fue por eso que conseguí trabajo tan rápidamente. Familiaricé muy bien con el rector y gracias a su recomendación es que ahora gozo de tantas cosas._

_Pero como siempre, me faltan 2…_

_Él y mis amigos…_

_Sí, no he dejado de atormentarme con lo mismo y ya bien entradas las noches, no puedo evitar pensar a pesar de que mis amigos me escriben a diario…_

_¿Será que se acordaran todavía de mí?_

_Y después caigo en la inconciencia del sueño._

_Duke llegó aquí 3 meses después de que me fuera de Japón y no puedo decir que su compañía ha sido grata, de hecho ha sido muy comprensivo conmigo y me ha mostrado muchas cosas de la ciudad._

_Él mismo me acompañará en ese crucero, de hecho, si no hubiera sido por él yo no hubiera aceptado ir. _

_Pero, a pesar de todo, hay una sensación de ansiedad que no me puedo quitar. Es como si algo dentro de mí gritara por irse. Algo extraño lo sé, pero así es como lo siento._

_Y de pronto escucho unos ligeros golpecillos en la puerta de mi habitación. Me paro y abro la puerta, sonrío al encontrar a Duke en ella._

_- ¿Listo? – me pregunta y yo asiento, dejándolo entrar en mi alcoba para que me ayude a llevar una de las 2 maletas que tengo preparadas_

_Mientras yo me pongo mi abrigo, él se queda viendo el libro que tengo sobre la mesa._

_- ¿Es tu novela? – me pregunta tomando el libro _

_- Sip – contesto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo_

_- La portada no tiene nombre… - murmura con el ceño fruncido_

_- Es que no lo tiene aún… - le digo con aire pensativo_

_- ¿No lo tiene aún y será lanzado el próximo sábado? – me pregunta con incredulidad, yo asiento sintiéndome algo… tonto por más chistoso que parezca_

_- Todo está listo para ser impreso mañana mismo… si es que tengo el título para entonces –_

_- ¿Y al menos tienes uno pensado? –_

_- Nop… pero algo me dice que lo encontraré esta noche – digo con autosuficiencia, y es la verdad, de nuevo algo me lo dice_

_- Bien… ahora es momento de irnos, el crucero zarpa a las 8 de la noche y son las 7, apenas y tendremos tiempo de llegar al muelle y abordarlo._

_Asiento y salimos de mi alcoba, yo con mi libro en las manos… se supone que al llegar debo cambiarme de gala para hacer una pequeña presentación de introducción a mi obra…_

_- Mister Wheeler – me llama la voz del rector de la escuela_

_- Good evening profesor Mink – le saludo haciendo una pequeña reverencia – Oh, he´s my friend Duke Deblin, sir_

_- Good evening Profesor – contesta de vuelta Duke estrechando la mano del viejo rector_

_- Nice to met you Duke, well Joey, I´m here because I want to say you good luck for the travel 'cause I´m sure that, in the presentation, you don´t need any luck_

_- Thanks Professor, in two weeks I´m going to be here again so…_

_- We are going to be very proud of you then. Good luck boy _

_Yo sonrío y tras estrechar su mano, Duke y yo nos dirigimos a su auto para ir a aquel crucero llamado "Melody"_

_¿Será que realmente algo me espera ahí?..._

* * *

En otro lugar, un apuesto muchacho de ojos azules, cabello castaño, piel trigueña y porte elegante se encontraba caminando de un extremo a otro frente a la puerta de su hermano menor.

- ¡Mokuba apúrate! – le apresuró con su obviada perdida de paciencia

**POV de Seto**

_Agh los niños, Mokuba me había tratado de convencer toda la semana acerca de aceptar este viaje para mi "relajación" para que ahora se le ocurriera tardarse tanto arreglándose el cabello._

_Nunca terminaré de entenderlo, pero si me pongo a analizar la situación, parezco un león enjaulado yendo de un lado a otro gruñendo maldiciones._

_Si hay algo seguro es que a mí, Seto Kaiba no me gusta la impuntualidad y esto ya es DEMASIADO qué decir._

_Por fin salió del baño y yo me desconcerté un poco al ver cierto brillo extraño en sus ojos._

_El estar precisamente en este país no me gustó en lo absoluto y a decir verdad, pensé que el destino quería cruzarlo en mi camino de nuevo. Pero hasta ahora no había ocurrido ningún "percance" y no sabría decir si me sentía frustrado o aliviado por ello._

_- Vámonos ya Seto – dijo mi hermanito desde el elevador, y recordé que había olvidado algo_

_- Adelántate, Shun ya está en la limusina, se me olvidó una cosa en el buró de mi habitación – pude escuchar como Mokuba murmuraba un pequeño "Y me está apurando"_

_Me dirigí a mi habitación y tome la cadenita que tenía ahí, me la coloqué y esperé a que el elevador llegara para bajar…_

* * *

Mientras tanto, un apuesto joven de cabellos castaños se encontraba hablando con una persona por medio de su celular.

- Si ya vamos… lo sé¿crees que suceda justo en ese momento?... Espero que no, moriremos entonces… Sí hay que destruir eso… No lo sabe… Ya ves, gracias a nuestro ingenio… Aja… No, es como a las 9 o 10, no estoy seguro… pregunta entonces… No lo haré yo porque estaré muy ocupado con esa explosión… Bien, cuídense. Ciao.

- ¿Con quién hablabas? – preguntó una vocecilla a sus espaldas

El joven sonrío y entró al auto, seguido del otro

- Tú sabes con quien, está todo listo, solo esperemos que no ocurra antes de que nos escabullamos o si no, moriremos en esa explosión – murmuró mientras un escalofrío los recorría a ambos

- Ni que lo digas… pero bueno… será emocionante… ¿y quizá mortal? – preguntó con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos

- No lo dudes – contestó el otro riendo

* * *

El joven CEO bajo apresurado y al salir de la recepción del hotel, se encontró con que estaba lloviendo a mares.

Uno de sus guardaespaldas puso la sombrilla a su servicio y lo cubrió hasta que entró en el auto, donde unos serios Shun y Mokuba le esperaban

**POV de Seto**

_No me ha gustado ver esas caras desde que entré…_

_El silencio es algo que me gusta bastante pero el hecho de que esos dos estén tan callados, no me da buena espina._

_- ¿Me pueden decir qué diablos les sucede? – me aventuré a preguntar_

_- No podemos – contestó Mokuba_

_- ¿Quieren? – pregunté de nuevo con un brillo asesino en mis ojos_

_- No queremos – respondió Shun_

_- Entonces deberían de… -_

_- No podemos, no queremos ni debemos decirte – contestaron ambos al unísono_

_- Como quieran – respondí con indiferencia clavando mi vista en lo poco que se podía ver a través de la ventanilla empañada de la limusina_

_Pude ver el Big Ben cuando pasamos por un puente. Y me maravillé aún más al ver la catedral de Notre Dame. Si hay algo que siempre me ha interesado además de la realidad virtual, es la maravilla de las construcciones, ya sean góticas, clásicas, modernas e inclusive futuristas._

_El hecho de poder cambiar el estilo que vemos, vivimos o escuchamos a diario es algo de lo de lo cual yo gozo hacer y contemplar._

_El cambio._

_Es variable y sin estabilidad. Puedes suponer consecuencias pero nunca estás seguro de que realmente una de ellas será cierta._

_Sin darme cuenta, la limusina para y la puerta se abre, yo salgo seguido de Mokuba y Shun _

_Tomo la sombrilla que uno de mis guardaespaldas tiene y me dispongo a arribar lo más rápido que pueda._

_¿Por qué mi huída? _

_No lo sé…_

_¿Será que fue porque la sonrisa de Joey apareció de repente en mi mente?_

_O_

_¿Será que fue por la repentina ansiedad que me llenó?_

_No tengo la menor idea que fue, solo sé que Shun y Mokuba me tratan de seguir el paso y de pronto chocó contra alguien. _

_- Disculpe – murmuré para seguir mi camino_

_Y de pronto mi corazón parece detenerse…_

_Ese aroma…_

_Me giro rápidamente y no encuentro esa cabellera que recordé y creí haber visto al chocar._

_Y sin embargo, no la encuentro…_

_Entonces solo puedo decir algo_

_- Imaginaciones mías…_

_Mokuba y Shun me alcanzan enseguida, ambos con una cara de pocos amigos. Sonrío inocentemente, algo extraño en mí y sus rostros cambian._

_Qué fácil es quitarles el enojo._

* * *

**POV de Joey**

_Agh lluvia malvada, te adoro pero no me gusta tener que resbalarme por tu culpa al bajar de los autos._

_Duke fue a dejar su auto con el mayordomo que tiene aquí en Londres y me dijo que subiera por lo pronto al crucero y que me cambiara en su habitación porque ahí había mandado a dejar nuestro equipaje._

_Vengo con la sombrilla tratando de cubrir más que nada mi libro._

_Auch! Sentí un pequeño golpe en mi costado derecho…_

_Estoy por girarme para reclamarle a quién sea que me haya empujado de esa manera_

_Pero el peculiar aroma de una fragancia ya conocida me hace desistir de mi intento…_

_- Disculpe… - murmura una voz que se me hace conocida…_

_La mirada azulina de Seto se hace presente en mi mente y yo… salgo corriendo de ahí en dirección a la entrada del crucero donde entro dejándole al guardia mi boleto…_

_Me detengo justo enfrente del salón principal y me doy cuenta de algo…_

_Me acabo de perder…_

* * *

En otro lugar, tres jóvenes se encontraban riendo felizmente

- Pregunte y será a las 10 de la noche – dijo uno de ellos

- Entonces debemos ser distracciones para que nadie se de cuenta de eso… - dijo el otro con una gran sonrisa

- Y sobre todo evitar que choquen, esa explosión sería horrible si no se lleva a cabo tal y como estaba estipulado – aseveró el otro

- Bien, son las 7:55, el crucero no tardará en zarpar, yo lo mantendré en mi alcoba – dijo mirando a los otros dos chicos

- Nosotros en la que compartirán – contestó uno de ellos

- ¿Dejaremos que explote en la presentación o mejor después? – preguntó el más chico

- En la presentación… - finalizó el mediano con una gran sonrisa en los labios

- Bien, entonces nos veremos a las 10 en punto – reafirmó el mayor obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de los otros dos

Aquel trío de chicos salieron del lugar donde se encontraban, dos dirigiéndose a un lado distinto del otro.

* * *

Mientras tanto, un joven rubio se encontraba deambulando por el crucero en el que se encontraba intentando dar con la habitación número 52.

**POV de Joey**

_Demonios… por salir corriendo ahora no sé ni dónde estoy y para colmo no hay nadie que me oriente_

_Estas cosas sólo te pasan a ti Joey Wheeler_

_- Disculpe señor¿puedo ayudarle en algo? – me dice una voz anciana detrás de mí_

_- Oh perdone, es solo que me acabo de perder… busco la habitación 52 – respondo con amabilidad_

_- Ah señor, está muy lejos de su habitación, aquí están de la 1 a la 20 – me contestó con una sonrisa _

_- Oh, con razón no la encontraba – dije entre risas – ¿Podría decirme qué camino debo tomar para llegar a esa habitación?_

_- Claro que sí joven, vaya derecho y suba las escaleras que están hasta el fondo, ahí doble a la derecha y suba por las escaleras, llegará a la planta donde se encuentran_

_- Gracias – agradecí siguiendo el camino indicado_

_Consulté mi reloj_

_¡RAYOS! _

_Son las 8:40, ni siquiera sentí cuando el barco comenzó a moverse. _

_Seguramente Duke debe estar preocupado…. Que no me regañe u.u_

* * *

En su respectiva habitación, Duke Deblin se encontraba dando vueltas en su habitación una y otra vez, preguntándose el motivo por el cual, su rubio amigo no había llegado aún.

**POV de Duke**

_¿Será que lo habrán secuestrado?_

_¿Y si se quedo atorado en alguna habitación distinta?_

_¿Y si se cayó al mar?_

_- Basta Duke, deja de pensar tonterías._

_De pronto, la puerta se abre y revela a Joey respirando agitadamente_

_- Perdona Duke, es que me perdí en la sección de las habitaciones… estaba por la 7… ¿Duke?_

_Sé que estoy completamente pálido, pero ¡es que es imposible tanta coincidencia!_

_Esto por poco y no sale… _

_Pero al menos no ocurrió…_

_- ¿Te sientes bien amigo? – me pregunta con la mirada realmente preocupada_

_- Si es solo que no termino de acostumbrarme al movimiento del barco – respondo esbozando una sonrisa – Bueno será mejor que te vayas a bañar, tu ropa está ya en el clóset, tienes tiempo de pensar el título en la bañera…_

_- ¡Oh qué bien! – yo sonrío y me recuesto en la cama _

_- Por cierto, tu habitación estará lista cuando termines de bañarte, si sales y no me encuentras, ve directo al salón, ahí te espero – le digo cerrando los ojos_

_- De acuerdo – dice cerrando tras de si la puerta del baño_

_Al escuchar como el agua comienza a correr, decido que es hora de salir, sigilosamente, claro está…_

* * *

**POV de Mokuba**

_A decir verdad, no me imaginé que podría meter en tales líos a mi hermano. Pero estoy seguro de que todo es por su bien, y si explota… ni modos, sé quién podrá con él._

_Shun me hace una seña y yo asiento sin pronunciar palabra._

_- Seto, nos adelantamos al salón, te esperamos ahí – le digo desde el otro lado de la puerta, al menos Shun y yo nos bañamos lo suficientemente bien para resistir una semana fuera del alcance de la furia de mi hermano_

_- Bien, pero quédense en un lugar donde pueda verlos, no quiero andar buscándolos por todos lados – dice algo enojado_

_Sé por qué se siente así, noté su ansiedad desde que salimos del hotel_

_Pero calma hermano, yo veré que eso se calme… o al menos lo intentaré…_

* * *

Casi una hora después, Joey Wheeler se dignó a salir del jacuzzi para comenzar a arreglarse como la ocasión lo requería.

**POV de Joey**

_Oh es verdad… se me olvidó mi discurso en mi maleta…_

_Demonios, tendré que ir por él hasta las habitaciones de abajo… _

_Joseph Wheeler, en definitiva eres un distraído._

_Tras esto me coloco mi saco y salgo de la habitación rumbo a una marcada con el número 7…_

* * *

**POV de Seto**

_Miro mi imagen una vez más frente al espejo, mi cabello no se ha secado del todo pero no está tan mal de esta manera…_

_Realmente no tengo muchas ganas de lucir un smoking o similar, así que sólo me puse un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa verde oscura con los dos primeros botones abiertos._

_Me recuesto sobre mi cama y noto que es más grande de lo que esperaba, si no fuera porque sé que la habitación es para mí solo diría que esta hecha para que la comparta con alguien más…_

_Y de pronto la puerta se abre._

_- Mokuba o Shun, quién sea que haya abierto, deben llamar antes de entrar – digo en tono cansino mientras cierro mis ojos._

_No escucho ningún sonido proveniente de la habitación. Ni qué decir que es verdaderamente extraño._

_- ¿No se suponía que nos veríamos en el…? – estoy en blanco… ¿será que estoy comenzando a alucinar?_

* * *

**POV de Joey**

_Entré a la habitación…_

_Y estuve a punto de reclamarle al tipo que estaba recostado sobre MI cama_

_Pero la misma fragancia que percibí afuera es exactamente la que inunda todo el lugar_

_- Mokuba o Shun, quien sea que haya abierto, deben llamar antes de entrar… - esa voz…_

_Siento que me acabo de congelar._

_No soy capaz de moverme, mis ojos se han ensanchado completamente y mi ser quiere gritar, llorar, reír…_

_- ¿No se suponía que nos veríamos en el…? – me ha visto…_

_¿Será que está tan sorprendido como yo?_

_- Joey… - pronuncia con asombro y más pálido de lo normal – No puede ser…_

_Eso ha llegado como una daga dentro de mí… _

_Realmente NO quería verme…_

* * *

Muy cerca de ahí, 3 jovencitos se encontraban discutiendo acerca de la mejor manera de esconderse de la furia de sus dos amigos

- Si nos escondemos en la bodega, alguna rata nos morderá – dijo el más pequeño de cabellos negros

- Y si nos disfrazamos, podrían descubrirnos y hacernos quedar como delincuentes – afirmó uno de cabellos castaños

- ¿Y si simplemente les encerramos en su camarote? Les llevarían lo que necesitasen y cuando el barco arribe a New York, saldremos antes que nadie y nos esconderemos en alguna parte del país – opinó el mediano poseedor de un zarcillo

- Disculpe la interrupción señor Deblin, pero ¿sabe usted dónde se encuentra el señor Wheeler? – preguntó un señor a sus espaldas

- ¿No está en su habitación? – preguntó desconcertado

- No señor, acabamos de ir a llamarle para que vaya con nosotros al salón y sea presentado, son las 9:50, el evento está por comenzar y no lo encontramos por ningún lad…

- Maldición – dijo el muchacho para después salir corriendo en dirección de las habitaciones

- Mokuba… creo que sé dónde cree Duke que está Joey y no creo que sea nada bueno… - dijo el de cabello castaño

- ¿Con… Seto? – preguntó el chibi

Shun asintió y ambos tragaron duro, nada estaba saliendo como debería

- Creo que es hora de esconderse – dijo Mokuba con una voz nerviosa

- ¿Sabe de casualidad si hay un área a la cual nadie pueda acceder que no sea la bodega? – le preguntó Shun al señor que estaba con ellos

- Mmm… me parece que las habitaciones de hasta abajo son área restringida para los pasajeros, pueden ir ahí si gustan pero les recomendaría que no lo hicieran, es un lugar muy frío – dijo mientras los otros dos corrían hacia el lugar indicado

* * *

**POV de Duke**

_Lo sabía, todo esto no iba a pasar porque lo planeáramos, fuímos una marioneta de lo inevitable y ahora a causa de eso¡estoy por perder mi vida!_

_Genial, esto no podía estar mejor._

_Corro lo más que puedo y llego por fin a la habitación número 7, no se escucha nada. _

_Tendré que arriesgarme…_

* * *

**POV de Seto**

_¿Será que esto es real?_

_¿Por qué su sola imagen no deja de parecerme efímera?_

_¿Será que es tanto mi miedo a que se desvanezca como en cada uno de mis sueños?_

_No lo resisto más…_

_Quiero estar seguro de que está ahí, de pie frente a mí._

_Me levanto y me acerco lentamente…_

_No se mueve…_

_Estoy a punto de tocarlo y de pronto, la puerta se abre estrepitosamente…_

* * *

**POV de Joey**

_Luce tan bien ahora mismo…_

_No desea mi presencia y sin embargo no puedo moverme, su sola imagen es hipnotizante, y notó que cada vez está más cerca de mí…_

_Alza su mano derecha y yo espero lo que venga con los ojos abiertos…_

_Tan solo esperando…_

_Tengo tantas cosas que decirle, que gritarle… y no soy capaz de hacer nada_

_Escucho un ruido fuerte, pero ni eso me saca de la ensoñación._

_Por fin comienzo a moverme y me quedo viendo fijamente los ojos zafiro que me envuelven._

_¿Por qué no soy capaz de hablar?_

* * *

**POV de Duke**

_Pude notar la mirada asombrada de Kaiba sobre mí y también noté cuando ésta se tornó asesina_

_Pero saque a Joey de ahí, parecía autómata, no hablaba y ni siquiera me miraba_

_- Solo espera, Kaiba – fue lo único que atiné a decir para cerrar la puerta y llevar a Joey hasta el salón de recepción_

_Lo zarandeo, le doy palmaditas en el rostro, le hablo pero no me responde_

_Y de pronto, escucho los aplausos de la gente y veo que Joey… reacciona de nuevo…_

* * *

El rubio fue sacado de su trance al escuchar los aplausos provenientes de la gente que se encontraba frente a él.

- El joven Joseph Wheeler tiene 18 años y está estudiando actualmente en la Universidad de Oxford y a pesar de su corta edad, ha terminado de escribir una obra digna de la admiración de nuestra editorial. Es un placer presentarles al nuevo escritor de la editorial Umbriel – al terminar el presentador, una ola de aplausos se escucharon en todo el salón

Y entonces, Joey se decidió…

**POV de Joey**

_Lo reconocí..._

_Ahí estaba él, con sus ojos zafiro brillando más que de costumbre._

_Su porte y atuendo, elegantes y atractivos como siempre._

_Comúnmente, en este tipo de situaciones estaría terriblemente nervioso._

_Pero el tenerle ahí, justo enfrente de mí me ha quitado toda aquella inseguridad y sin más, guío mis pasos hacia el frente, donde me ceden el micrófono y de pronto… mi mente comienza a pensar, todo lo que diré…_

_Ahora sé exactamente qué es lo que quiero transmitir…_

_- Buenas noches damas y caballeros. Esta noche, se suponía que sólo hablaría acerca de mi obra "Sin título", pero esta noche… me ha llegado algo más. Esta mañana, cuando desperté, tuve la sensación de que algo muy importante me sucedería hoy. _

_Voltee a ver a Seto y pude ver su cabello castaño algo despeinado sin dejar de tener ese toque elegante, opuesto al mío, que es lo rebelde._

_- No tenía idea de cuán grande iba a ser aquella sorpresa y podríamos llamarle coincidencia o quizá, algo que fue planeado por terceros. Pero lo cierto, es que después de mucho tiempo he encontrado el nombre perfecto para esta historia que reúne dos puntos distintos._

_Sus ojos azules brillando con curiosidad. Diferentes de mis ojos castaños, que reflejan en este momento, decisión._

_- No me negarán que en alguna parte de nuestra vida nos hemos preguntado las diferencias entre cosas totalmente diferentes. Amor y odio, luz y oscuridad, blanco y negro, cálido y frío. Pero en mi vida, he llegado a la conclusión, de que sea como sea, los opuestos siempre tienen la misma intensidad de diferencia como de semejanza._

_Observo su expresión seria y fría que dista mucho de la mía que es sincera y alegre._

_- Damas y caballeros, les presento mi primera obra titulada, Polos Opuestos… donde les pregunto¿qué tan seguros están de que calidez y frialdad son completamente diferentes si llevan la misma intensidad?_

_Los aplausos no se hacen esperar y yo simplemente sonrío, de alegría por tenerlo frente a mí, de realización por saber que estoy por arreglar lo que tengo que terminar y sobre todo, por el solo hecho de sentirme feliz… _

* * *

**POV de Seto**

_El momento que tanto esperé, llegó por fin y heme aquí. Clavado en el mismo sitio, asimilando las palabras de mi cachorro…_

_Tratando de salir del trance en el que estoy al ver lo hipnotizante que luce esta noche._

_Y de un momento a otro, está frente a mí_

_- Interesante sinopsis, Wheeler – le digo adoptando mi máscara de ironía aunque mi voz, refleja la broma_

_- Como todo lo que soy, Kaiba – contesta el pequeño engreído_

_- Si, claro cachorro… lo que tú digas – digo cerrando lentamente los ojos y de pronto, siento algo MUY tibio cerca de mi rostro_

_- Perdón… - susurra tenuemente…_

_Y por un momento, la razón se pierde. La inconciencia me llega y mi respiración se detiene._

_Tanta presión solo pude sacarla de una forma…_

_- ¿Por qué sonríes? – me pregunta mi cachorro_

_- Porque sé que sabes que te sigo amando… - contesté posando mis labios sobre los suyos_

_Puedo sentir su sonrisa formada dentro del beso y me doy cuenta de que su forma de complementarme… no sigue siendo igual._

_Esta es más llamativa, interesante y sobre todo, atrayente._

_Nos separamos un momento y puedo notar un brillo deslumbrador en sus ojos miel. _

_- Linda noche para pasarla en multitud¿no crees? – le pregunté con una voz que yo esperaba fuera lo suficientemente incitadora_

_- ¿Acaso me estás incitando a hacer cosas malas Seto Kaiba? – me pregunta divertido, vuelvo a sonreír y ahora estoy más que seguro, que las sonrisas son la mejor manera de sacar las emociones que carcomen…_

_- No serán cosas malas si son deseadas – le respondo besándolo suavemente…_

_¿Hablar? Después… éste momento es para recordar y las palabras, ya están más que de sobra…_

_¿Corazones perdidos¿Almas atormentadas¿Arrepentimientos?_

_¿Será que todo eso ya no tiene valor, porque la culpa se opaca con algo más fuerte que la misma soledad?… la ilógica y tonta felicidad…_

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

****

Hola de nuevo a todas! Lo sé, no tengo ni perdón u.u pero este final que lo dividí en dos partes, lo subí de un jalón a modo de disculpa por mi tardanza.

Puedo decir que, al final, me siento satisfecha con lo que hice y me ha dado la idea a continuar trabajando con esta pareja, porque voy a seguir molestando por un tiempo más ehh XD

Les puse muchísimas cosas de mí en los pensamientos de los personajes y… me alegra que de una forma u otra, lo hayan sabido apreciar a su modo.

Ando bien corta de tiempo y sé que no es excusa y prometo que les contestaré como se debe, personalmente pero por lo mientras deberé dar Gracias de la siguiente forma a:

**Rei Dark Angel**

**Kida Luna y Rex**

**Senko**

**Seika**

**Lita**

**Águila Fanel**

**Chibi-Kitsune-chan**

**Tenshi Lain**

**Fantasy Krystal**

**Kaede Sakuragi**

**Aram du Saints**

**Shaina**

**BaLucita**

**Eri Fujimiya**

**Ale**

**Micaela Rodríguez**

**Anya Shoryuky**

**Jery Hiwatari**

**Marcia Rodríguez**

**Aquarius no Kari**

**Ishida Rio**

**Black Lady AoD**

**Keyq**

**Blue Azul Acero**

**Kaiba Shirou**

**Cleo Orphen**

**Serena140186**

**Hisaki Raiden**

**Nasaki**

**Megumi Gabbiani**

**Noin WeiB Kreuz Yaoi**

**Sebel Yasha y Yobel**

**Eiri Saiyuki**

**Damita Hiwatari**

**Saori**

**Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked**

**Bakura Kaiba Wheeler**

**Y a todas aquellas personas más que me acompañaron en este largo año de capítulos. De verdad, gracias a todas y todos los que leyeran esta historia que se lleva un pedacito de lo que pienso y siento muchas veces acerca de la vida y del todo.**

Espero nos veamos en mi siguiente proyecto titulado "**_Evil lies"_** que saldrá el próximo sábado. Y una vez más GRACIAS POR TODO.

Me voy o si no comenzaré a llorar TOT

Cuídense mucho, no olviden sonreír y disfruten de lo que tienen, así todo este en su contra, siempre puede ser peor ¿ok?

Que Ra las acompañé e ilumine y aquí su servidora Arashi Eiri, disponible para lo que quieran n.n

Matta ne!


End file.
